Hogwarts Lovestory
by Schnuffelchen
Summary: Liebst du mich?"..."Wie bitte?" "Liebst du mich?" "Wie kommst du darauf, POTTER?" "Nur eine Vermutung." ... JP&LE
1. Warnung! Dummheit kann gesundheitsschädl...

1. Kapitel: Warnung! Dummheit kann gesundheitsschädlich sein!  
  
James saß am Ufer des Sees und lies sich die warme Herbstsonne auf den Rücken scheinen, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm, verdrehte er genervt die Augen. "5, ... 4, ... 3, ... 2, ... 1, ..." James bückte sich und mit einem Schrei kam Sirius von hinten angesprungen und flog im hohen Bogen über James hinweg in den See. Es dauerte etwas bis ein paar kleine Luftbläschen an die Oberfläche des Sees erschienen. "Sirius?" "Wo ist Sirius?" Remus war neben James erschienen und guckte sich verwirrt um. "Im See." "Was? Er kann doch nicht schwimmen!" "Ohoh..." James zog sein T-Shirt und seine Hosen aus, so dass er nur noch in seinen Boxershorts am Ufer stand und nun merkte, dass es doch nicht so warm in der Sonne war. Von hinten konnte James Pfiffe und "Uhhhuuu"s hören. Ziemlich verdutzt drehte er sich um und sah eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen, die begeistert zu ihm starrten. Genervt drehte er sich wieder um und machte einen eleganten Kopfsprung in den See. Er tauchte wieder auf und guckte sich um. "Sirius?! Sirius!" Während James verzweifelt versuchte Sirius zu finden, tauchte dieser direkt hinter ihm auf und kam leise näher. "Sirius!" "ARRRRRRGGG!!!!" Sirius drückte James unter Wasser und hielt ihn mühelos unten. "Sirius, jetzt lass ihn auftauchen. Oder willst du deinen besten Freund umbringen?" Remus saß schmunzelnd am Seeufer, während Peter sich vor Lachen auf der Wiese wälzte. "Na gut." Sirius zog die Hand weg und paddelte schnell ans Seeufer um sich vor, dem sicherlich sehr wütenden, James zu retten. Er hatte fast das Ufer erreicht als er unter Wasser gezogen wurde und auf einmal vollkommene Ruhe herrschte. Schlagartig hörte Peter auf zu lachen und starrte geschockt auf den See. "Die Krake hat ihn!" quiekte er entsetzt. Mit besorgtem Blick ging Remus zum Seeufer und watschelte vorsichtig etwas in den See hinein. "Ich kann nichts seh.... Uaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mit einem lauten Schrei wurde auch Remus unter Wasser gezogen und Peter schrie besorgt auf. Er blickte sich hilfesuchend um fand jedoch niemanden in der Nähe. So watschelte er langsam und ängstlich auf den See zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den Held in der Not spielen und seine Freunde vor dem bösen Riesenkraken retten. Er zog die Schuhe aus und watete nun immer tiefer ins Wasser. Als ihm das Wasser bis zu der Brust reichte blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. "Sirius?" Er tat einen Schritt vor. "Remus?" Noch ein Schritt. "James?" Er drehte sich hastig um und watschelte zum Ufer. Dort blickte er sich einen Moment um, dann zog er sein T-Shirt und seine Hose aus. "Urg!!!!" Peter drehte sich verwirrt um und sah dieselben Mädchen, die vorhin James bejubelt hatten, nun mit angewidertem Blick auf ihn starren. Beleidigt drehte er sich um und trottete auf das Wasser zu. Er machte einen eleganten Bauchklatscher in das Wasser und verschwand unter Wasser. Ein paar Sekunden später war er wieder oben und schaute sich um. "SIRIUS!!" Nix rührte sich. "James!" Verzweifelt schwamm er immer weiter raus auf den See. "Ich war zu langsam." flüsterte er und begann zu weinen. "Hey! Pet! Suchst du jemanden!?" Jemand rief vom Seeufer her. "Ja! Sirius, James uns Remus sind von der Riesenkrake erwischt worden! Du musst mir helf...." Erst jetzt entdeckte Peter dass die Personen am Seeufer die drei anderen klatschnassen Marauders waren, die sich vor Lachen zu Boden schmissen. "Ihr habt mich reingelegt!" Er paddelte wie ein Hund panisch auf das Ufer zu. "Mich hätte die Riesenkrake angreifen können! Oder gar ein Hai!" "Pet....." sagte James mit einer Stimme wie ein Lehrer "Du bist nun 15 Jahre alt. Man sollte meinen so langsam müsstest du wissen, dass Haie nicht in einem See leben sondern in Ozeanen oder den Meeren. Nicht ihn einem See, mein lieber Pet." Sirius musste sich an James Schulter festhalten damit er nicht vor Lachen umkippte. "Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!" Peter kam aus dem Wasser und schien zu tiefst gedemütigt und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes an seinen drei Freunden vorbei. "Hey, Wurmschwanz! Ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber meinst du nicht es wäre besser, wenn du deine Kleider wieder anziehst? Tu der Menschheit bitte diesen einen Gefallen." James warf ihm seine Kleider zu und sie stampften in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Kaum hatte sich James beim Abendessen auf der Bank niedergelassen, da kam auch schon Troy Peterson, der Kapitän des Gryffindor Quidditchteams zu ihm und teilte ihm mit, dass er nach dem Essen sofort zum Quidditchfeld solle. Troy war in James' Klasse. Er war groß und schlaksig, war ein sehr netter und geduldiger Kapitän, sah jedoch nicht gerade umwerfend aus. Er war anscheinend sehr spät in die Pubertät gekommen, denn erst jetzt setzte bei ihm die grauenvolle Pickelfase ein. Dazu kam noch, dass er viel zu große Ohren für sein Gesicht hatte und dadurch wie Dumbo höchstpersönlich wirkte.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen spurtete James hoch in seinen Schlafsaal, holte seinen Besen und hastete zum Quidditchfeld, wo die anderen schon warteten. Der Erste, den James sah war Ramtin Antuin. Ramtin war 2 Jahre jünger als James und daher in der 5. Klasse. Er war in seiner Jahrgangsstufe und in denen darunter der Mädchenschwarm Nummer 1. Er hatte langes dunkles Haar, das er normalerweise immer hoch gelte, doch beim Quidditch lies er sie natürlich ins Gesicht fallen und so dass es seine sonnengebräunte Nase kitzelte. Er war der Hüter in diesen Team und alle waren froh darüber, denn er machte seinen Job sehr gut. Neben Ramtin standen die beiden Treiber, Nicholas Dunlop und Ildikó van Bettery. Nicholas was in der 3. Jahrgangsstufe in Hogwarts und war erst seit Ende letzen Jahres im Quidditchteam, da der alte Treiber, Michael O'Hare, seine Teamkameraden mit seinem Schläger zusammengeschlagen hatte, weil sie ein Spiel verloren hatten. Daraufhin wurde er aus dem Team geschmissen und durfte saftig Strafarbeiten verrichten, während seine Ex-Teamkollegen mit blauen Augen, Platzwunden und blauen Flecken durch die Schule liefen. Nicholas hatte blonde, kurze Haare, die vorne etwas länger waren, so dass er sie hoch gelen konnte. Ildikó war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Sie hatte blonde Engelslocken, die ihr weich auf der Schulter lagen, außer einer kleinen Locke, die elegant in ihr Gesicht fiel. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr diesen komischen Namen gegeben als sie ein Buch gelesen hatten in dem die Hauptperson diesen Namen trug. Sie waren so entzückt von der Hauptperson gewesen, dass sie ihrer neugeborenen Tochter den Namen geben mussten. Sie war sehr gut in der Schule und war, zu James' Vergnügen, Lily Evans' beste Freundin. Am Rand des Feldes saß Troy neben den beiden anderen Jägern, Susanne Stumpe und David Swytzer. Susanne wäre ganz hübsch gewesen, wenn sie nicht so furchtbar lange Hasenzähne gehabt hätte, mit denen sie sich immer vor Anstrengung auf den Lippen rumkaute. Sie hatte braune, lange Haare die sie, zur Verwunderung aller, immer zu den unglaublichsten und unmöglichsten Frisuren formte. Heute hatte sie eine Hochsteckfrisur und sah dadurch aus wie Marge Simpson mit braunen Haaren. David war, genau wie James und Sirius, ein absoluter Frauenheld. Teenies hüpften und tanzten kichernd um ihn herum, bei seiner Abwesenheit schwärmten sie verträumt von ihm und wenn er dann auftauchte waren sie sofort still und wurden knallrot. David hatte hellbraune bis dunkelblonde Haare, doch seine Haarlänge war undefinierbar, denn seine Haare schienen sich nicht so recht entscheiden zu können, ob er Locken oder glatte Haare haben sollte. Heute hatte er kleine Löckchen, die ihn wie einen großen Hobbit aussehen ließen. Ein kleines Löckchen hing ihm im Gesicht und seine strahlend blauen Augen, durch die er noch mehr wie Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland wirkte, strahlten hell.  
  
Als sie ihn alle bemerkt hatten, begrüßten sie ihn fröhlich. "So, nun da James auch da ist, kann ich meine Ansage machen. Nun, wie ihr alle außer James bestimmt wisst findet morgen unser erstes Spiel der Saison, gegen Slytherin, statt." er lächelte James zu. James war bekannt dafür, dass er immer vergas wann sein nächstes Quidditchspiel war. "Deshalb werden wir heute härter und länger als sonst trainieren. Also! Come on, Girls and Boys! Let's go!" Sie trainierten bis es dunkel wurde und sie konnten sich mit Mühe und Not, gerade so noch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum schleppen. Dort sagte ihnen Troy noch sie sollten früh zu Bett gehen, da das Spiel schon um 9.00Uhr beginnen würde. Dabei sah er vor allem James an. James setzte sich zu den anderen und lies erschöpft seinen Besen auf den Boden fallen. "Na, Prongs? War's anstrengend?" Sirius grinste ihn hämisch an. Als Antwort erhielt er nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Am besten du gehst jetzt ins Bett, sonst verschläfst du bestimmt wieder." Remus zog James auf die Beine. "Ok, ok. Ich verschlafe schon nicht." Er wurde von Remus zur Treppe geschubst, wo James sich murmelnd und brummend die Treppen zu seinen Schlafsaal hoch schleppte.  
  
"So, das Kind ist im Bett und was machen wir jetzt?" Remus sah sich fragend um. "Keine Ahnung." nuschelte Peter. "Ach! Ohne Prongs ist es langweilig. Ich gehe auch ins Bett!"Sirius ging in Richtung Schlafsaal gefolgt von Remus und Peter. Somit gingen die Marauders das erste Mal in ihrem Leben so früh schlafen.  
  
James wurde am nächsten Morgen grob von Sirius aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sirius hatte ihm die Decke weggezogen, die Fenster aufgemacht und seine Decke aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Als James ihm Vorwürfe machte, er sei doch so blöd und er müsse doch nicht gleich sein Zeug aus dem Fenster schmeißen sagte dieser: "Es war ja nur "aus Versehen"! Eigentlich wollt ich sie nur etwas lüften!"Todmüde und mit scheiß Laune schleppte sich James, mit seinem Besen in die Große Halle. Dort empfingen ihn die anderen aus dem Team mit genauso mieser Laune. Abgesehen von Ildikó. Sie scherzte und lachte mit ihrem Freundinnen, Leela Curtis, Maureen Avilés, Marcia Welch, Andromeda Black und Lily Evans. Leela Curtis hatte blau-schwarze Haare und war ziemlich blass. Maureen Avilés hatte schwarze Locken genau wie Ildikó sie in blond hatte. Marcia Welch hatte hellbraune ziemlich kurze Haare und hatte immer gute Laune. Andromeda Black war die Cousine von Sirius Black. Sie war genau wie Sirius das schwarze Schaf der Familie Black, da sie nicht auf der dunklen Seite waren. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache verstanden sich Sirius und Andromeda sehr gut. Man sah ihnen auch an das sie verwand waren denn Andromeda hatte die selben Gesichtszüge, die selben Haare und die selben tiefgründigen Augen. Kurz gesagt, sie hatte das gute Aussehen von ihm. Andromeda hatte noch zwei Schwestern. Narzissa war in der 6. Klasse. Sie verabscheute ihre Schwester da sie zu den Guten stand. Bellatrix war ebenfalls in ihrem 7. Schuljahr hier jedoch in Slythering (Wie der Rest der Familie Black auch). Alles in allem war Andromeda ganz verschieden als ihr Schwestern. Andromeda war atracktiv, nett, charmant und beliebt (bei ihren Freunden).

James starrte Lily wie gebannt an. Seid seinem ersten Schuljahr auf dieser Schule war er in Lily verliebt. Er hatte sie schon tausende Male gefragt ob sie mit ihm ausgeht, doch sie servierte ihn immer eiskalt ab. "James?" James fuhr aus seinen "Tag-Träumen hoch. Er schaute sich um und sah Troy mit käseweißem Gesicht hinter ihm stehen. Diese Gesichtsfarbe lies ihn nicht gerade besser aussehen. "Kommst du mit? Oder bist du noch nicht fertig?" "Bin fertig." James stand auf und hob seinen Besen auf. "Viel Glück, Prongs." Sirius grinste ihm zu. Das einzige was James zustande brachte war ein gekünsteltes Lächeln und er stapfte mit dem Rest der Mannschaft zur Umkleide.  
  
In der Umkleide herrschte bedrückte Stimmung. Während sich alle umzogen, sagte keiner ein Wort. Als James fertig war ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen und besah sich seine Kameraden. Alle waren schneeweiß und hatten Ringe unter den Augen. Sogar Ramtin, der sonst so braungebrannt war, wirkte heute für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich weiß.  
  
Sie hörten das Zeichen, dass sie raus gehen sollten. Alle rafften sich mühsam auf und schlurften müde raus auf das Spielfeld. Die Slytherins standen schon bereit und grinsten ihnen hämisch entgegen. Während sie auf sie zuliefen hielt Troy ihnen eine Standpauke. "Wenn die so optimistisch sind, können wir das auch sein! Immerhin haben wir die besseren Spieler! Also, jetzt denkt daran! You are my champions!" Alle mussten grinsen. Troy sagte das vor jedem Spiel und es half ihnen immer wieder bessere Laune zu haben. Sie stellten dich den Slytherins gegenüber und Madam Crockie kam dazu. "Kapitäne! Reicht euch die Hände!" sagte sie streng. Troy lächelte dem Kapitän der Slytherins, Dino Wallace, freundlich zu. Es war unglaublich. Versuchte es Troy jetzt sogar mit einschleimen und freundlich sein? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Die Kapitäne schüttelten sich die Hände. "Besteigt die Besen!" Alle stiegen auf ihre Besen und als Madam Crockies Pfiff ertönte schossen alle in die Luft. James sah sich nach dem Schnatz um. Je schneller er ihn fangen würde, desto besser wäre es. Er hörte es was pfeifen hinter sich und drehte sich verwirrt um. Stuart Ripley, der gegnerische Sucher, flog kleine Loopings hinter James und pfiff dabei fröhlich. James wusste genau warum er so glücklich war. Er dachte, er könnte James einfach nachfliegen und den Schnatz holen, da er den schnelleren Besen hatte. James riss die Augen auf und flog gerade aus auf Sumit O'Brien, einen Treiber der Slytherins, zu. Dieser wollte gerade eine Attacke auf Ildikó starten, doch als er James bemerkte, sah er ihm geschockt entgegen. Vor Schreck tat er, was jeder dümmliche Slytherin getan hätte. Er pfefferte den Klatscher doch nicht auf Ildikó, sondern schlug mit voller Wucht dagegen, so dass er auf James zusirrte. James zog in der letzten Minute hoch und machte einen Looping. Als er nicht mehr auf dem Kopf stand, sah er dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte. Stuart war ihm, wie er sich schon gedacht hatte, hinterher geflogen und da James abgedreht hatte, hatte der Klatscher Stuart Ripley direkt in den Magen getroffen. Dies war zu viel für den dummen Slytherin und er fiel mit weißem Gesicht von seinem Besen. Zufrieden grinste James, flog weiter hoch und schaute sich nach dem Schnatz um. Nun hatte er viel mehr Zeit, da kein nerviger anderer Sucher da war, der ihn belästigen konnte und so hörte James zu wie es bei den Quaffel Spielern aussah. Der Kommentator, Chris Cox, sprach mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. "Und nun hat Malik den Ball! Er fliegt auf das Tor der Gryffindors zu! Zielt! Wirft! Und Antuin hält! Nun hat Stumpe den Ball. Sie passt zu Swytzer! Swytzer! Stumpe! Swytzer! Er zielt! Wirft! Und trifft!!!!!!!!! Toooooooooooooooorrrrrrr!!!! Tor für Gryffindor! Damit steht es 60 : 20 für Gryffindor." James stieß freudig mit der Hand in die Luft. "Nur mal so am Rande. Ist David Swytzer nicht ein toller Jäger? Er ist wirklich eine Bereicherung für das Team. 4 von 6 Toren hat er alleine in diesem Spiel erzielt. Gratulation!" David flog an dem Turm vorbei von dem die Stimme kam und flog jubelnd Salto schlagend daran vorbei. James musste lachen, doch seine Freudezeit endete als er sich umguckte und im Publikum etwas glitzern sah, das hin und her wackelte. James zögerte keinen Moment und raste mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf das Publikum zu. "Oh mein Gott! Potter scheint etwas gesehen zu haben!" Er hörte Chris' Stimme laut und deutlich. Er schloss die Augen wie er es immer tat wenn er den Schnatz fand. Noch ein bisschen weiter. Noch ein Stück! Er streckte die Hand aus. Jetzt! Er griff zu! Er machte die Augen auf und grinste zufrieden. Doch schnell verging ihm das Grinsen. Der Schnatz. Er war viel kleiner. Er schlug nicht mit den kleinen Flügelchen. Er war nicht Rund. James öffnete entsetzt die Hand und sah das was er gefangen hatte. Eine Uhr! Er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. "Nein! Das war nicht der Schnatz! Potter, du Dieb!" Chris lachte. James musste selbst lachen als er bemerkte wie blöd er gewesen war. Inzwischen johlte das ganze Publikum. "Immer für ne kleine Show gut, was James? Jetzt gib Evans ihre Uhr zurück und halt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz!" James musste schlucken. Evans? Er hatte Lily Evans die Uhr abgenommen? Er flog rasch runter zu ihr, warf ihr die Uhr zu und sagte: "Sorry, Evans. Du hast mich so schön provoziert mit dem Rumgefuchtele." Er grinste sie an. "Verpiss dich Potter!" Sie riss ihm die Uhr aus der Hand und blickte ihn giftig an. James flog wieder höher und als er hochflog hielt Ildikó kurz bei ihm an. "Kannst du das flirten nicht auf später verschieben, Casanova? Finde endlich den Schnatz! Ich will mal wieder runter." Sie klang nicht wütend. Eher amüsiert und sie grinste ihm auch zu als sie weiterflog. James hielt nun Ausschau nach dem wirklichen Schnatz.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort oben rummflog, doch nach sehr langer Zeit sah er etwas an den Torpfosten der Gryffindors glitzern. Er flitzte darauf zu. Diesmal darauf bedacht die Augen aufzulassen. Er streckte die Hand aus und als er näher kam sah er, dass es der echte Schnatz war. Er flog näher und griff schließlich zu. Diesmal spürte er den runden, mit den Flügel schlagenden kleinen Schnatz in seiner Hand. Er jubelte und hielt die Hand in die Luft. "Er hat den ECHTEN Schnatz! Das Spiel ist vorbei! Gryffindor gewinnt das Spiel!!" Man hörte Chris laut jubeln und James flitzte in sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit um den Platz. Als er an Evans vorbeiflog nahm er die Hände vom Besen und warf ihr Küsse zu. "Na, Lady! War ich gut?" Er flog eine Kurve um weiter mit ihr zu reden. "Du bist so blöd Potter! Hau ab und klau jemand anderem sein Zeug." James grinste und flitzte weiter. Er drehte sich noch mal um und warf ihr noch einen Kuss zu. Als er dann nach vorne schaute sah er nur noch etwas Großes direkt vor ihm und .... Krach.... Er raste mit voller Wucht in einen der Türme. James rutschte am Turm herunter und blieb unten auf dem Rasen reglos liegen. Er sah nur noch Sternchen und das letzte was er hörte bevor er völlig wegtrat, war Chris wie er lachend verkündete. "Ouch! Das muss wehtun. Tja Potter. Flirten ist ungesund stimmt's? Oder sagen wie Evans sagen würde: Warnung! Dummheit kann gesundheitsschädlich sein!"


	2. Weihnachtsstimmung

Weihnachtsstimmung

"Wie kann man auch so bescheuert sein!" "Erst klaut er Lily die Uhr und dann..." James öffnete die Augen. "Das war keine Absicht!" "Oh, schau da! Prongs ist auch mal wach. Guten Morgen Schlafmütze!" Sirius grinste ihn spöttisch an. "Was ist passiert?" James setzte sich auf und nahm seine Brille. So war es schon viel besser. Nun sah er alles wieder klar und deutlich. "Nun, sagen wir mal so. Dein Flirten ist etwas schief gegangen." Sirius, Remus und Peter glucksten belustigt. "Evans fand es ganz witzig das du voll gegen den Turm geflogen bist." James stöhnte und lies sich in sein Bett zurücksinken. "Oh Mann!" Er schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht. "Ach, James. Mach dir doch nichts draus." Remus nahm ihm die Hände aus dem Gesicht. "Ein kleiner Rückschlag. Lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen. Du gibst doch sonst nicht so schnell auf." "Ich hab ja auch nicht vor aufzugeben. Aber wie .... wie bekomm ich sie dazu mit mir auszugehen?" "Streiche spielen wir ja niemandem mehr aus Schniefelus. Aber vielleicht könntest du diese billigen Anmachen lassen. Zeig ihr dass du sie liebst. Sei schüchtern! Auf so was stehen die meisten Mädchen." Remus schmunzelte. "Ach so ein Quatsch!" Sirius hatte gerade eine Schachtel Berty Bots Bohnen herausgeholt. "Bagger sie an! Flirte wie du noch nie in deinem Leben geflirtet hast! Zerr sie in einen Besenschrank und...." Er verstummte denn Remus hatte ihm eine Ladung Berty Bots Bohnen in den Mund gestopft. "Ich rede jetzt! Also, James. Sei nett zu ihr... hmm... wann bietet sich die nächste Gelegenheit?... der Weihnachtsball." "Sie sagt bestimmt nein." "Ach, bis Weihnachten ist noch viel Zeit. Wir kriegen sie schon dazu "Ja" zusagen." James seufzte und drehte sich auf dem Bauch. Er würde sie davon überzeugen können dass er sich gebessert hatte. Nie würde das funktionieren. Er drückte sein Gesicht in sein Kissen damit seine Freunde nicht sahen dass seine Augen schon sehr wässrig wurden. Er dachte so viel und so lange nach das er gar nicht bemerkt hatte dass seine Freunde gegangen waren. Erst als er sich umgedreht hatte, hatte er festgestellt dass sie nur die Berty Bots Bohnen da gelassen hatten. James setzte sich auf und nahm sich eine Bohne. Sie hatte den Geschmack von Shampoo und James verzog angewiedert das Gesicht. Gerade als er die Bohne in hohem Bogen in eine Ecke spuckte kam Madam Pomfrey herein und teilte ihm mit dass er nun gehen könne, da seine Verletzungen nicht weiter schlimm waren.

Als James den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat kicherten alle und machten dumme Kommentare doch James lies sich davon nicht stören. Er ging zu den anderen Marauders und lies sich in den Sessel fallen. "Hübsche Narbe." Sirius grinste blickte aber nicht von seinem Pergament auf das er gerade beschrieb. "Mich entstellt nichts." James zerstrubbelte sich die Haare. "Tolle Show, Potter." James drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Andromeda, Sirius' Cousine und setzte sich nun auf Sirius Schoß. Sirius blickte zu ihr auf. "Sie Wünschen?" "Ich wollte Euch fragen wen ihr zum Weihnachtsball begleiten werdet." Andromeda streckte die Nase in die Luft und Sirius legte angestrengt die Stirn in Falten. "Hab niemand." "Wie wär's mir Leela?" "Ist mir zu zickig." "Ey! Pass auf was du sagst." "Bin schon ruhig." "Und... wie wäre es mit Maureen?" "Moment...." Sirius entdeckte Maureen an einem kleinen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raums wie sie zusammen mit Lily, Ildikó Marcia und Leela Hausaufgaben machte. Sirius überlegte kurz hob Andromeda von seinem Schoß ging ein zwei Schritte vor und drehte sich dann wieder Andromeda zu. Er schein etwas zu suchen. Er nahm ein Glas Wasser in die eine Hand, nahm eine Feder in den Mund und nahm ein Holzstück in die andere Hand. Er murmelte etwas und bevor Andromeda wusste was geschah schüttete er das Wasser über sie. Doch als es auf sie herunter regnete war es kein Wasser sondern weiße Rosenblätter die ohne ende von oben auf Andromeda und Sirius herabregneten. Als Andromeda sich verwirrt Sirius zuwandte sah sie das er statt des Baumstammes einen Straus weißer Rosen in der Hand hielt und statt der Feder im Mund war dort ebenfalls eine weiße Rose. Er kniete sich vor Andromeda nahm die Rose aus dem Mund und legte sie beiseite. "Andromeda Black. Würdest du mir die ehre erweißen mit mir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen?" Er streckte ihr den Blumenstrauß entgegen und sie nahm in strahlend entgegen. "Ja, ich will." Sirius stand lachend auf, drückte seine Cousine fest, schnipste mit dem Finger und es hörte auf Rosen zu regnen. Nun begann der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum zu lachen und zu klatschen. Sirius nahm Andromeda an der hand und verbeugte sich mit ihr. Als sich alle wieder ihren Aufgaben zuwendeten setzte er sich wieder. "Ja, Andromeda. Ich hab jemand." Andromeda strahlte. "Und zwar jemanden auf deinem Tanzniveau." Sirius nickte eifrig. "Alle werden vor unserer Tanzkunst erzittern." Andromeda grinste allen noch mal zu und schlenderte dann wieder zu ihren Freundinnen.

Andromeda lies sich in den Sessel neben Lily fallen und grinste. "Und, mit wem geht ihr zum Ball?" "Ich dachte daran Remus zu fragen. Immerhin sieht er nicht schlecht aus und er ist nett." Marcia musterte Remus der an der anderen Seite des Raumes ein Buch las während James und Sirius irgendeinen Blödsinn machten und Peter brustend auf dem Boden saß. "Gute Idee. Ihr passt gut zusammen." Ildikó grinste. "Und Maureen. Du gehst mit David." "Mit welchen David?" Maureen wusste genau wen sie meinten und guckte sich verstört um ob er in der nähe war. "Swytzer natürlich." Leela guckte zu ihm. Er saß in einem Sessel in ihrer Nähe und polierte seinen Besen. "Der will bestimmt nicht mit mir da hin." "Oh doch! Er steht auf dunkelhaarige." grinste Leela. "Dann geh du doch mit ihm." "nein, ich bin ja nicht so hübsch wie du." "So ein Quatsch. Ich frag ihn nicht." "Dann mach ich's." Andromeda sprang auf und ging auf David zu. "NEIN! ANDROMEDA! Ich... Du... Das... Er.... Komm zurück!" Maureen schien zu verzweifeln, doch da Andromeda nicht reagierte nuschelte sie nur noch. "er wird nein sagen. Es wird furchtbar peinlich sein, weil er mich auslachen wird und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum es mitkriegen wird. Hilfe. ich will hier weg." Und so versank sie knall rot in ihren Sessel und beobachtete vorsichtig was Andromeda tat.

Andromeda stellte sich vor David. "Servus!" "Hoi!" Andromeda grinste ihn eine Weile nur an und dass verunsicherte David. "Was ist los?" "Ich will nicht lange Drumherum reden." "Ja?" "Gehst du mit Maureen zum Weihnachtsball?" "Warum fragt sie mich nicht selbst?" "Traut sich nicht." David zog eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte zu Maureen.

Maureen sah dass er sie anstarrte und gab ein Meerschweinchen ähnliches quicken von sich. Als David dann auch noch aufstand, an der völlig verdutzten Anda vorbeiging und direkt vor Maureen zum stehen kam war sie einem Zusammenbruch nahe. David wandte sich Leela, Marcia, Lily und Ildikó zu. "Hallo!" Dann drehte er sich zu Maureen und setzte so einen verführerischen Blick auf dass alle Mädchen im Umkreis von 10 Metern große Augen machten. "Hi." Maureen quietschte nur wie eine Quitschente. David grinste und zeigte dabei seine schneeweißen Zähne. "Ich wollte nur fragen ob du wirklich mit mir zum ball willst." David grinste sie immer noch an. Maureen hatte sich ziemlich klein gemacht auf ihrem Stuhl und nickte nun schüchtern. "Gut. Ich sage: Nein." Maureens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Halt, Stopp!" David war geschockt eine solche Wirkung damit erzielt zu haben. "Es ist die Aufgabe eines Mannes zu fragen. Deshalb..." Er zog Maureen auf die Beine. "Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Diese eine kleine Frage war zufiel. Maureen erlitt einen vollkommenen Nervenzusammenbruch und kippte einfach seitwärts um. Unglücklicherweise konnte niemand so schnell reagieren und sie schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante. Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum kamen angerannt und scharrten sich um Maureen.

"Maure!" "Maureen?" "Miss Avilés!" Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie sah Gesichter. Sehr viele Gesichter. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas und starrte direkt in das ihr nächste Gesicht. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sie wich vor Schreck zurück. "Meine Güte. Miss Avilés!" Maureen wurde knall rot. Es war Professor McGonnegal die sich mit besorgtem Gesicht über sie beugte. "Geht es ihnen gut." Maureen stellte sich. "Ja, ich will!" "Was wollen Sie?" "Mit mir zum Ball." David grinste Maureen zu und sie strahlte zurück. Seltsam was so ein Nerven Zusammenbruch alles bewirken kann.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Lily ziemlich spät zum Frühstück. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sie nicht geweckt. Sie betrat die Große Halle und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. Sie begrüßte alle und dann starrte sie Maureen an. "Ähm... was tut sie da?" "War klar dass unser Lilylein so was nicht kennt." Ildikó grinste höhnisch. "Das nennt man knutschen. Du hast so was noch nie gemacht also kannst du es ja nicht kennen." Lily starrte Maureen an. Sie schien wie angeklebt an David Swytzers Lippen. "Sind sie ein Paar?" "Jap." "Seit wann?" "Seit Maureens Anfall." Marcia schmunzelte amüsiert. "Was hab ich gehört? Evans hat noch nie geknutscht? Das müssen wir mal ändern." Lily wurde rückwärts über einen Arm gelehnt und bevor sie wusste was geschah küsste sie jemand. Doch Lily presste ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander wie sie konnte. Nun sah sie dass es James Potter war. Lily schupste ihn so fest weg dass er rückwärts zu Boden fiel. "woho!" Das war das einzige was Großmaul Potter dazu sagen konnte. "Potter! Du widerlicher, arroganter Idiot! Denkst du bist so unwiderstehlich! 'Ich bin James Potter ich kann jede haben.' Komm mir noch einmal zu nahe, dann...." Lily war inzwischen aufgesprungen und stand vor dem am Boden liegenden James. "Dann was." fragte er. Verdammt. Lily wusste nicht was sie dann machen würde also sagte sie zickig: "War klar das jemand mit deinem IQ das nicht weiß." Mit den Worten stand sie auf und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes aus der Großen Halle. Lily marschierte über das Schlossgelände auf die Gewächshäuser zu und setzte sich auf eine kleine mauer. Sie war die erste hier und so saß sie ganz alleine auf der Mauer und holte ihr Tagebuch hervor. Sie wollte gerade etwas Reinschreiben da hörte sie Schritte und blickte auf. "So früh schon hier?" Jerry Snyder ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit ebenso schwarzer Haut aus Hufflepuff stand ihr gegenüber. "Hi Jerry." Jerry zog Lily von der Mauer. "Ich hab gesehen dass dich Potter wieder geärgert hat. So ein arroganter Idiot." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Lily nickte düster. "Und der will mit dir zusammen kommen." Lily starrte nur zu Boden. "Also ehrlich Lily. Mit mir wärst du besser bedient." Lily blickte zu Jerry auf. Er grinste sie an, doch Lily erwiderte sein grinsen nicht. "Wie meinst du das?" Jerry drückte sie gegen die Mauer und streichelte ihr übers Gesicht. ""Wenn ich dich ein Mal gevögelt habe weißt du was ich meine." Lily wollte ihn wegstoßen aber er hielt sie weiterhin fest. "lass mich los!" "Nein. Du kommst jetzt mit mir." Lily wollte gerade zutreten als Jerry von ihr weggerissen wurde. Lily blickte neben sich. Jerry wurde gegen die Wand des Gewächshauses geschleudert und sank auf dem Boden zusammen. Vor ihm stand James Potter der mit mörderischem Blick auf Jerry hinab sah. Neben Lily standen seine Freunde Sirius, Remus und Peter und starrten James genauso entsetzt an wie der am Boden kauernde Jerry. Nun bückte sich James packte Jerry am Kragen und drückte ihn auf Augenhöhe zu sich an die Wand. "Du widerliche, verlogene, perverse, kleine Ratte!" James ballte sine freie Hand zu einer Faust und holte zum Schlag aus. Lily sah geschockt zu wie James zum Schlag ausholte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn aufhalten sollte. Wenn sie es nicht tat würde er Strafarbeiten bekommen. "Potter!" Lily rannte vor und hielt seinen Arm fest. James drehte sich zu Lily um und starrte sie an. "Tu es nicht." sagte Lily. "Was? Er wollt dich vergewaltigen oder was weiß ich was er mit dir machen wollte." "ich weiß!" "Dann lass mich los damit er lernt!" James riss seine hand los. "Potter! Nein!" James lies sich nicht noch einmal stören und schlug so fest er konnte zu. Als er Jerry losließ rutschte dieser mit blutiger, krummer Nase an der Wand hinunter. Lily starrte entsetzt auf den am Boden wimmernden Jerry und auf den über ihm stehenden James. "Du..." James trat Jerry in den Magen. "widerliches..." er trat zu."stinkendes..." er trat noch mal zu. "hässliches..." und noch mal. "Stück..." und noch einmal. "Dreck!" Er trat noch einmal fest zu dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. James wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen als sich Jerry sich übergab. James konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückspringen und blieb in sicherem Abstand stehen. Dann hob er wieder den Zauberstab. "James. Nicht. Bitte."

James stockte. Er drehte sich mit immer noch erhobenem Zauberstab um. Lily war näher gekommen und stand nun direkt hinter ihm doch als James ungewollt seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete wich sie ängstlich zurück. "Was?" Sagte James und lies seinen Zauberstab sinken. "Tu es nicht." "Wie hast du mich gena..." "Was zum..." Professor Sprout war gerade erschienen und schaute entgeistert zu dem am Boden liegenden blutendem Jerry und dann zu James der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und Blut von Jerry an der Hand hatte. "Potter! Mitkommen!" Sie wandte sich an ein paar Hufflepuffs. "Bringen sie Snyder in den Krankenflügel." Dann packte sie James am arm und zog ihn mit sich. Als er davon gezogen wurde drehte er sich noch mal zu Lily um. Da stand sie und schaute kopfschüttelnd zu Boden. Seine Freunde neben ihr. Sirius schaute James an, doch als er James Blick bemerkte sah er zu Boden. Professor Sprout hielt ihm den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrem Ziel eine Standpauke doch James bekam nur ein paar Worte mit. "Sie sollten sich schämen,.... gleich zum Schulleiter!.... Strafarbeit...... Punkteabzug...." James war völlig in Gedanken. Sie hatte James gesagt. Nicht Potter, nicht Idiot, nicht der da... nein. Sie hatte James gesagt. Sie hatte ihn angefleht Jerry keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Aber warum? James wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Professor Sprout sagte: "Hier stehen bleiben Potter. Ich hole sie gleich." Sie standen bereits vor der Tür von Dumbledors Büro. James war schon oft hier gewesen. Jedes Jahr mindestens einmal. Doch nie war er alleine gewesen. Jedes Mal war Sirius dabei gewesen. Und nie hatte James sich so mies gefühlt.

Professor Sprout verschwand durch die Tür und lies James alleine draußen stehen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort stand. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Als Professor Sprout die Tür öffnete stand James unglücklicher Weiße hinter der Tür so dass er die Tür gegen die Nase bekam als Professor Sprout sie vor Wut aufschmiss. "Ouch!" James sprang hinter der Tür hervor und hielt sich seine nun ebenfalls blutende Nase. "Ja, passen sie doch auch auf wo sie sich hinstellen." Professor Sprout schubste ihn in das Büro und sagte: "Sie kommen falls es möglich ist danach sofort zum Unterricht." Mit diesen Worten knallte sie die Tür zu und James hörte noch wie sie die Treppen runtertippelte. James verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. "Setz dich James." James bemerkte Professor Dumbledore erst jetzt der gerade auf ein Pergament kritzelte. James tat wie ihm geheißen und lies sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von Professor Dumbledore nieder. "Ich will mich kurz fassen James. Warum hast du Jerry zusammengeschlagen?" "Er hat Lily Evans bedroht." "Äußerst rührend." James blickte verwirrt zu Dumbledore. "Was?" "Wer hatte noch nie den Drang gehabt seine Liebste zu retten?" James war entsetzt und dass sah man ihm anscheinend auch an den Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte etwas. "Wie wäre es James. wenn du es einfach mal mir Komplimenten, Geschenken und vor allem nett sein bei ihr versuchst." "Das klingt einleuchtend." "Nun zu deiner Strafe. Ich würde sagen 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und einmal Nachsitzen bei Professor Everglades. Du kannst gehen." James verabschiedete sich und eilte auf dem Büro. Alles in allem war er gut davon gekommen. Professor Allen Everglades war der Zaubertranklehrer an Hogwarts und war ein recht freundlicher Mensch. Er war etwas seltsam aber ganz in Ordnung. Und 20 Punkte Abzug war nichts im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren in denen Gryffindor wegen James an einem Tag 200 Punkte Abzug bekam. James rannte zu den Gewächshäusern. Er warf die Tür auf kam hinein und stellte sich zu seinen Freunden an einen Blumentopf. "Wow. Was hasten mit deiner Nase gemacht?" Sirius musste grinsen. "Sagen wir... Professor Sprout wurde gewalttätig. Was müssen wir machen." "Diese Schleimigen, klitschigen, ekligen Dinger Pflanzen." "Aha." Sie verbrachten die Stunde damit diese Dinger zu pflanzen und unterhielten sich dabei. James war glücklich dass seine Freunde nicht über das Geschehen von vorhin reden wollten. Am Ende der Stunde gingen sie zum Schloss wo sie nun Aritmantik hatten. Das heißt, James und Remus hatten Aritmantik während Sirius und Peter Wahrsagen hatten. Als sie hoch gingen kamen Liz Murray ein Mädchen mit Pinken Haaren, Kelly Bleaucher eine blonde, Barbara Thomas eine immer grinsende Brünette, Joey Hitchcocke der Hufflepuff Rocker mit den Haaren bis zur Hüfte und Paul Parnell ein blonder verpeilter Typ, alle aus Hufflepuff, angerannt und Joey legte den Arm um James Schulter. "Guter Schlag, alter Junge. Hat ne saftig gebrochene Nase und schöne Magenverstimmungen." "Wo wir gerade bei Nasen sind. was haste denn mit deiner gemacht." Kelly guckte besorgt auf James blutige Nase. "Professor Sprout hat mir ne Tür an die Nase gehauen." Die drei Mädchen bedrängten ihn und bugsierten ihn in den Krankenflügel. James war ein absoluter Mädchenschwarm. Daher wunderte es James nicht dass niemand Jerry bedauerte sondern lieber James. James sagte Remus er solle Professor Oregon sagen dass er noch im Krankenflügel sei. James betrat den Krankenflügel und das erste was er sah war Jerry der die ängstlich wimmerte als James eintrat. "Noch eine gebrochene Nase. Das haben wir gleich." Miss Lolly kam auf ihn zugehastet zückte ihren Zauberstab und innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand der Schmerz. "Sie können gehen." James drehte sich um und ging zum Aritmantik Klassenzimmer. Ihr Lehrer schien noch nicht da zu sein denn die Tür stand weit auf und von drinnen kam furchtbarer Lärm. James betrat den Klassensaal und setzte sich zu Remus.

Lily saß auf ihrem Platz ganz hinten im Aritmanitiksaal und unterhielt sich mit Andromeda. "Ach wusstest du schon." sagte Andromeda. "Wir haben eine neue Lehrerin"

Warum? Was ist mit Professor Oregon?" "Ich weiß nicht." "Wie heißt den der neue?" " Professor Wayman" "Mann oder Frau." "Mann. Hat zumindest Carry Bailey gesagt." "Huiiii. Hoffentlich ist es ein Gutaussehender Typ der gerade erst seinen Hogwartsabschluss gemacht hat und dazu noch in Gryffindor war." Lily strahlt. "Jaaaa.... Das wäre wunder...." "Guten Morgen." Lily und Andromeda fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Sie guckten sich nach dem Verursacher der Stimme um und fanden die Ursache am Lehrerpult. Dort stand eine junge Frau, so zwischen 25 und 30, gegen den Tisch gelehnt und wippte auf und ab. Sie hatte braune Haare, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, und lächelte in die Runde. "Ich bin Professor Wayman." Lily und Andromeda schauten sich kurz enttäuscht an, dann wandten sie sich wieder an ihre neue Lehrerin. "Professor Oregon ist gestern leider von uns gegangen." Die ganze Klasse weitete erschrocken die Augen und ein großes Gemurmel ging los. Davon lies sich Professor Wayman lies sich davon allerdings nicht beirren und redete weiter. "So wie ich dass aus meiner Phase als pubertierender T-Nager kenne, muss ich es euch genauer erklären." Sie holte den Zauberstab hervor und zwirbelte ihn unruhig durch die Finger. "Er ist NICHT gestorben." Die ganze Klasse atmete erleichtert aus. "Noch nicht." Alle guckten wieder entsetzt. "Er hat auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt. Oder war schon immer dort gewesen. Was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall ist er weg und ich bin hier." Sie wippte immer noch auf und ab und Lily folgte ihr mit den Augen. "Am besten ich erzähl mal ein bisschen was von mir. Also. Ich heiße Polyester Wayman. Ich habe nicht hier in Hogwarts meinen Abschluss gemacht und bereue es jetzt ziemlich. So dass reicht. Mädels...." Sie ging zu ihrer Umhängetasche auf dem Lehrerpult und holte eine Kamera hervor. "Macht eure Frisuren zurecht jetzt werden Bilder gemacht." Und bevor die Klasse Zeit hatte zu reagieren begann sie Fotos zu schießen. Die nächste viertel Stunde verbrachten die Schüler damit zu schwätzen während Professor Wayman alle nach ihren Namen fragte und die Namen auf die Fotos zu den zutreffenden Schülern schrieb.

Endlich war Professor Wayman fertig und sie bekam seltsamer weise Ruhe in die Klasse, in dem sie nur vorne am Pult lehnte und hin und her wippte. "Also,... Aritmanik. Ich bevorzuge es Arimantik in Gruppenarbeit zu machen. Ich denke ich lasse euch bestimmen zu wem in die Gruppe ihr wollt, aber da ich gehört habe wie verfeindet Gryffindor und Slythering sind dachte ich bitte nicht eine Gryffindor-Slythering Gruppe bilden." Alle setzten sich paarweise zu viert zusammen. Außer Lily, Andromeda, James und Remus. Schließlich wurden die vier, zu Lilys Missvergnügen zusammengesetzt zu einer Gruppe. Die klasse bekam Aufgaben die sie lösen sollten damit Professor Wayman ihren Leistungsstand prüfen konnte. Lily löste alle Aufgaben zusammen mit Andromeda innerhalb von 5 Minuten, doch an der letzten Aufgabe blieben sie hängen. "Es geht nicht weiter!" stöhnte Lily. "Es muss weiter gehen." "Tut es aber nicht. Siehst du doch." "Dann ist bei der Aufgabe ein Druckfehler!" "Genau!" Plötzlich spürte Lily jemanden direkt hinter sich. Da sie dachte es sei Professor Wayman drehte sie sich nicht um. Die Person hinter ihr beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr ins Ohr. "Hey, in der Zweiten Zeile habt ihr einen Fehler gemacht Baby." Lily drehte sich genau im falschen Zeitpunkt. Lily drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch James Gesicht sehen da küsste er sie auch schon wieder. Doch diesmal reagierte Lily schneller und schlug zu. "Verschwinde Potter! Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten." James grinste zufrieden, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Platz. Er hatte es schon wieder geschafft. Lily regte sich schon wieder über ihn auf. Er war so lästig! Gerade wollte Lily einen Comic entwerfen in dem James auf schmerzhaftem Weg starb, da läutete es zur Mittagspause. Lily stopfte ihr Zeug in die Tasche und als James an ihr vorbei lief schlug sie nach ihm doch er konnte ausweichen. "Ich lieb dich auch Babe. Bis nachher Süßes." Und da stolzierte er arrogant aus dem Saal, Remus im Schlepptau. Lily schüttelte es vor Wut. "Hey, Süße. Nicht aufregen. Du weißt er will dass du so ausflippst." Lily lies sich von Andromeda mit raus aus dem Saal schleifen. Die beiden gingen in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen und setzten sich zu ihren Freundinnen. "Hallo! Na, wie war Aritmantik." Ildikó drückte Lily ganz fest. "Hab dich in der Wahrsagerei vermisst." Sie strahlt Lily an. "Wir haben eine neue Lehrerin. Professor Wayman. Die ist nervig! Die macht einen total nervös. Statt vorne mal ruhig zu stehen wippte die ständig auf den Füßen vor und zurück, zwirbelt ihren Zauberstab durch die Finger oder macht irgendetwas anderes. Die ist total hibbelig." Andromeda lud sich den Teller voll und begann fröhlich zu essen während Lily vor ihrem leeren Teller saß und an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte.

Dieser James Potter war so ein arroganter Macho. Er war so nervig. Konnte er Lily nicht mal in Ruhe lassen. So viele Verehrerinnen und er suchte sich ein Mädchen raus dass ihn auf den Tod verabscheute. Widerlicher, Arroganter, Einfelltiger, ... „Lils?"Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und starrte Ildikó an die sie besorgt ansah. „Alles in Ordnung?"„Ja. Natürlich."„Könntest du dann bitte meinen Arm loslassen. Das ist nicht sehr angenehm."Ildikó schmunzelte freundlich und Lily lies schlagartig los. „Wenn du so eine Wut auf Potter hast, lass deine Wut an ihm aus, OK?"„Woher weißt du an wen ich denke."„Ist nicht schwer zu erraten." Ildikó tätschelte Lily den Arm. „Los Mädels! Lasst und zu Zaubertränke gehen."

Die sechs Freundinnen gingen hinunter in die Kerker und mussten feststellen dass sie noch etwas früh waren da noch niemand da war. „Na gut. Dann warten wir halt."Andromeda lehnte sich gegen die Wand und Lily lehnte sich neben ihr an die Wand. Die Freundinnen kicherten und unterhielten sich glücklich und allmählich kamen immer mehr Mitschüler aus Slythering und Gryffindor. „Lily, Leela, Marcia, Ildikó. Habt ihr eigentlich schon jemanden für den Ball?"Fragte Anda nebenbei. Lily und Leela schüttelten den Kopf doch Marcia und Ildikó nickten. „Was? Wen und wann habt ihr gefragt?"„Ich habe heute vor Kräuterkunde Remus gefragt. Und Marcia hat Peter gefragt weil er so traurig geguckt hatte."Ildikó wandte sich Lily zu. „Lils! Verdammt. Jetzt sag halt ja zu Potter. Besser als niemand."„Nein! Ich denk ich weiß wen ich frage. Ich geh nach Zaubertränke zu ihm." „Wen willst du fragen?"„Jess Dillen."Die Freundinnen sahen sich an. „Gute Wahl. Er sagt bestimmt ja. Und Leela. Wen fragst du."„Seht und staunt."Leela warf ihr Haar zurück und stolzierte zum Schrecken aller auf James Potter zu.

James unterhielt sich gerade mit seinen Freunden als jemand ihn ansprach. Leela Curtis, eine Freundin von Lily strahlte ihn an. „Hi."James antwortete nicht sondern blickte sie nur fragend an. „Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?"James legte die Stirn in falten. Verdammt. Warum fragte sie? Warum kam nicht Lily. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit Evans gehen."„Hab eben mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat gesagt sie würde niemals mit dir gehen. Außerdem geht sie schon mit Jess Dillen. Also, ja oder nein?"James schaute über Leelas Schulter hinweg zu Lily. Wenn Lily schon jemanden hatte wäre es besser Leela zu zusagen als irgendeine hässliche Nutte zu erwischen. Und beim Ball könnte sie Jess Dillen auch ablösen. James löste seinen Blick von Lily und schaute Leela in die Augen. Er setzte einen Machoblick auf. „Bonjour ma petite Belle. Du wirst meine Tanzpartnerin sein."Leela strahlte. „Merci, monsieur."Und so drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihren Freundinnen zurück. "Warum hast du ja gesagt. Du wolltest mit Lily gehen." Sirius starrte ihn an. „Ich kann Jess beim Tanzen immer noch ablösen."Er grinste glücklich und ging durch die Tür in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke dass Professor Everglades gerade aufgeschlossen hatte.

Die Zaubertrankstunde verging schnell und der Rest des Tages ebenfalls. Lily fragte Jess Dillen, den gut aussehenden Ravenclaw, ob er mit ihr zum Ball gehen wolle und er sagte glücklich zu eine so tolle Tanzpartnerin erhalten zu haben.

Der Herbst zog schnell vorüber und schon bald war es Winter. Die Kamine in Hogwarts wurden angezündet, sodass es im Schloss schön warm war während draus leiste der Schnee die Ländereien unter sich begrub. Jede freie Minute nutzten die Schüler um draußen eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten oder gar auf dem See Schlittschuh zufahren. Weihnachten rückte immer näher und somit auch der lang ersehnte Weihnachtsball. Aus diesem Grund wollten viel mehr Leute als gewöhnlich über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben.

Der Unterricht war nun vorüber und die Schüler vergnügten sich so jeden Tag auf den Ländereien.

Es war nun Samstag und noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten. Heute war ein Besuch in Hogsmead angesagt. Fast die ganze Schule würde heute in das nächst gelegene Dorf gehen um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Und so machten sich auch die sechs Freundinnen Lily, Andromeda, Ildikó, Maureen, Marcia und Leeala auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Es lag sehr hoch Schnee und so hatten die Mädchen ziemlich zu kämpfen doch schließlich erreichten sie das kleine Dorf, dass unter der Schneedecke und durch den Weihnachtsschmuck wie eine Weihnachtsstadt aussah. Die Häuser sahen nicht nur aus wie Lebkuchenhäuser. Nein. Sie wurden zu echten Lebkuchenhäusern verzaubert. Die Gelegenheit, kostenlos was zu knabbern zu erhalten lies sich natürlich keiner entgehen und so bach sich jeder etwas an den Häusern ab. (A.N: Wer ja schade wenn die schönen Häuser lauter Löcher hatten weil alle möglichen Leute sich etwas davon abgebrochen haben. Deshalb sind die Häuser verzaubert, so dass alles immer wieder nachwächst. gg) Über die Dächer der Häuser flitzten Weihnachtselfen und über die Straßen hüpften echte Rentiere die ab und zu an einem Haus knabberten.

„Wie niedlich. Sieht aus wie in einem Märchen."Lily war ganz entzückt und streichelte ein Rentier dass neugierig zu ihnen getrottet war. Als das Rentier die nächsten Besucher begrüßte gingen die Freundinnen auch weiter. Sie gingen in viele Läden. Als sie all ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt hatten gingen die Mädchen in die drei Besen um ein warmes Butterbier zu trinken.

In den drei Besen war viel los und so hatten die Mädchen Probleme einen freien Tisch zu finden. „Ich hol und schon mal was zu Trinken. Sucht ihr weiter nach einem Tisch."Lily kämpfte sich zur Theke. Dort war genauso viel Gedrängel. Nach langem warten war sie endlich vorne. Gerade als sie bestellen wollte spürte sie einen harten Schlag gegen ihren Kopf und alles um sie wurde schwarz.

Sirius stand an der Theke und wartete bis er an der Reihe war. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit feuerrotem gelocktem Haar die gerade die Theke erreicht hatte. Doch bevor sie zum bestellen kam holte ein Großer Junge zu ihrer Rechten zum Schlag gegen einen vor ihm stehenden Jungen aus. Unglücklicher Weiße drängelte sich das Mädchen gerade dazwischen so dass sie hart am Kopf getroffen wurde. Sie stolperte rückwärts und viel um. Sirius stürzte vor und fing sie auf. Er sah in das bildhübsche Gesicht und erkannte Lily. „Lily! Prongs!! Lupin!"einige Sekunden später standen James und Remus auch schon neben Sirius. „Was ist?"„Der Typ hat Lily geschlagen."Sirius hob Lily hoch. Für Sirius war es ein Leichtes ein Fliegengewischt wie Lily tu tragen. „Was? Den schlag ich zusammen."James grämelte die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch. „James! Lass das. Komm wir bringen sie erst mal zu ihren Freundinnen."Remus und James erkämpften einem Weg für Sirius und Lily durch die Menge. Sie gelangten zu dem Tisch an dem die Freundinnen von Lily saßen, die schnell einen Stuhl für Lily holten. Sirius setzte Lily auf den Stuhl und richtete sich auf. „Dürft nichts ernstes sein. Er hat nur einen Nerv getroffen. Da wäre jeder umgekippt egal wie fest es gewesen wäre. Sie kommt sicher bald wieder zu sich."Sirius tätschelte Lily den Kopf und wandte sich dann Andromeda zu. „Rot, Blau, Grün, Schwarz, Pink, Türkis, Gelb,..."Alle starrten Sirius verwirrt an. Doch Andromeda antwortete sofort. „Blau."„Dunkel oder hell?"„Dunkel."„Perfekt."Er grinste Andromeda an. „Kommt lassen wir die Mädels alleine."Sie drehten sich um und verschwanden durch die Tür nach draußen in die Kälte.

Lily kam wieder zu sich doch sie lies die Augen geschlossen. Was war das den gewesen? War sie einfach eingeschlafen? Nein, das würde ihre Kopfschmerzen nicht erklären. Sie hörte Geräusche. Sehr viele. Stimmen, Gläserklirren, Stühle ücken, Türen uitschen, und vieles anderes. Jetzt hörte sie direkt neben sich eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme. „Wisst ihr. Ich finde Lily benimmt sich unglaublich kindisch. Warum will sie nichts mit James zutun haben. Er hat ihr persönlich doch nie etwas getan."„Ildikó. Er ist unser Erzfeind!"„Ja aber warum?!"„Weil er uns provoziert. Weil er Arrogant ist. Weil er alles verzaubert was ihm zu nahe kommt."„Wenn ihr denkt. Ich finde sie wären ein süßes Paar und ich denke sie sollte ihm noch eine Chance geben."Das reichte. Lily schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich gerade hin. „Ich gebe ihm keine Chance! Er ist so arrogant! Ich will nichts mit ihm zutun haben."Ildikó zuckte mit den Schultern und guckte zum Fenster hinaus auf den hinabrieselnden Schnee. „Guten Morgen, Süße! Gut geschlafen?"Andromeda strahle Lily an und schob ihr ein Butterbier zu. Lily nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas.

Ildikó löste ihren Blick vom Fenster und guckte nun auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten gehen. Es ist schon spät."„Gute Idee."Alle standen auf und als alle in ihre Mäntel und Mützen eingehüllt waren wagten sie sich in die Eiseskälte.

Sie kamen genau rechtzeitig zum Abendessen in der Schule an und so brachten sie nicht erst ihre Tüten auf ihre Zimmer sondern nahmen sie mit.

Es gab mal wieder viele herrliche Köstlichkeiten. Lily schaufelte sich gerade ein Stück Schokokuchen in den Mund als sie eine Stimme jemand zu ihr sprach. „Geht's dir wieder besser?"Lily drehte sich um und sah Remus der sich vorgebeugt hatte und sich mit den Händen auf seine Knie abstützte. „Ja, danke. War nicht weiter schlimm."„Gut." Er grinste Lily an. Lily ging es gut. Aber mir Remus stimmt etwas nicht, da war sich Lily sicher. Er war schneeweiß und schien zu zittern. Er sah ja sonst schon immer ziemlich krank aus aber heute sah er mal wieder sehr schlimm aus. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Remus verging das Grinsen. Er richtete sich auf und nickte. „Ich geh dann mal wieder. Tschüss."Er schritt, oder er wackelte auf die Eingangshalle zu. Lily sah ihm hinterher bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Remus war so ein freundlicher, vernünftiger, verantwortungsvoller aber armer ewig blasser Typ. Er barg entweder viele Geheimnisse oder nur ein großes Geheimnis. Lily hatte gedacht sie hätte das Geheimnis schon gelöst doch ihre Theorie passte nicht... nun ja. Eigentlich traf alles zu, doch nicht Remus. Das konnte nicht sein. Deshalb hatte Lily diese Theorie schnell wieder verdrängt.

Da Ferien waren die Freundinnen jeden Abend sehr lange im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit bis Weihnachten mit Spatziergängen im Schnee oder mit gemütlichem tratschen vorm Kamin.

Schließlich war der Weihnachten gekommen. Als Lily aufwachte dämmerte es draußen. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Ihre Freundinnen schliefen alle noch. Sie zu wecken wäre brutal, da sie gestern noch sehr lange von gut aussehnenden Typen aus dieser Schule geschwärmt hatten. So stand Lily auf, zog sich leise an und schlich aus dem Schlafsaal. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht ganz leer. Ein paar 4.-klässler saßen um den Großen Tannenbaum der in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums stand und unterhielten sich über ihre Geschenke. Lily schritt an ihnen vorbei und lies sich auf einem Sessel an einem Fenster nieder. Sie blickte raus. Es schneite immer noch. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne sah sie ein Rentier das über die Ländereien galoppierte und in den Verbotenen Wald verschwand. Es hatte seit Tagen geschneit und so sah man die Hütte von Hagrid kaum noch. Hagrid war der junge Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Lily mochte ihn. Er sah zwar angst einflössend aus doch er war ein gutmütiger, großer „Teddybär"wie Andromeda ihn immer nannte. Als Lily so nach draußen schaute hatte sie ein Gefühl dass an Heimweh erinnerte. Sie war Jahrelang zu Weihnachten nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern gewesen. Das letzte Mal war sie in der ersten Klasse bei ihren Eltern über Weihnachten gewesen. Ihre Schwester Petunia freute das bestimmt. Petunia hatte Lily schon immer verabscheut. Als Lily dann auch noch den Brief von Hogwarts gekommen hatte, hatte das nicht gerade zu einem besseren Verhältnis geführt.

Lily saß nun schon eine ganze Weile hier und so beschloss sie mal nach den anderen zu sehen. Gerade als sie aufgestanden war kam ein Junge die Treppen herunter. Lily konnte ihn auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen doch er sah sehr müde aus. Er hatte sein Hemd falsch herum angezogen und versuchte nun es umzudrehen. Er humpelte die Treppen herunter und zu allem übel stolperte er nun auch noch und viel die letzten zwei Stufen hinunter. „Verdammte..."Er sprang auf und riss sich das Hemd vom Kopf. Lily starrte eine Zeit auf den PERFEKTEN Oberkörper des Jungen. Es war unglaublich. Ein Six-Pack schmückte seinen braungebrannten Bauch und Haare (nicht zu viele) waren an seiner gut gebauten Brust. Lily löste ihren Blick von dem Atem beraubenden Anblick und blickte dem Traumtyp direkt in die Augen. „Woho... nein!"Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Der braungebrannte Trautyp konnte nicht er sein! Nein! Bitte nicht! Lily guckte noch einmal hin und sah mit offen stehendem Mund James Potter an. Dieser konnte sich natürlich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lily schloss den Mund und musste zu ihrem Entsetzen auch grinsen. Lag es an Weihnachten oder an dem tollen Körperbau, dass sie im Moment alles an James Potter, ihrem Erzfeind, verehrte. Perfekter Körper, so ein süßes Lächeln, strahlend Weise Zähne blitzten und das schwarze Haar war so süß verwuschelt. „Guten Morgen."James schritt auf Lily zu. „Auch die erste? Ziemlich faul unsere Freunde, nicht wahr?"„jah..."Lily war wie umgewandelt. Sie war wie in einer Trance. „Wassn los Evans? So fasziniert von meinem Tollen Körper. Ich weiß dass ich gut aussehe."Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dieser Kommentar weckte Lily aus ihrer Trance und sie rümpfte die Nase. „Nein! Ich dachte nur, wie ich den heutigen Tag zu dem schlimmsten deines Lebens machen könnte."Sie schritt erhobenen Hauptes die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Vor der Tür bremste sie und lauschte. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Jetzt war es genug. Jetzt mussten sie aufwachen. Lily schmiss die Tür auf, sodass diese gegen die Wand knallte. „GUTEN MORGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Maureen riss sich das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf weg und drückte es sich auf den Kopf. Leela fiel schreiend aus dem Bett, Marcia drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und Ildikó überraschte Lily völlig. Sie sprang auf rannte auf Lily zu und schmiss sie zu Boden. „Willst du dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?!"Doch sie hatte kaum Kraft und lies so wieder von Lily ab. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und gähnte erschöpft, dann musste sie Grinsen. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie fragend an und so deutete sie auf Andromeda die noch selig weiter schlief. „Harter Brocken."Lily schritt auf Andromeda zu und schrie ihr ins Ohr. „Aufstehen!"Das war selbst für Andromeda zu viel und sie setzte sich so ruckartig auf, dass sie gegen Lilys Kopf stieß. Lily schrie auf und stolperte durch den Saal auf ihr Bett zu. Andromeda hielt sich mit schmerzverzehrter Miene den Kopf und jaulte.

Als sich die zwei erholt hatten begannen die Freundinnen damit die Geschenke zu ihren Füßen auszupacken. Lily öffnete ein ziemlich großes Packet. Sie las als erstes die Karte:

_Hallo mein zauberhafter Schatz._

_Wie geht es dir. Dein Dad und ich vermissen dich sehr und wünschten du wärst hier bei uns. _

_Petunia geht es gut. Sie ist leider nicht so gut in der Schule wie du. Sie hat jetzt einen Freund. _

_Vernon Dursley. Ich glaube er ist ein sehr anständiger Junge. _

_Ach ja, dein Dad ist befördert worden! Ist das nicht toll! Seinen Beförderungsbonus hat er gleich auf dein Konto überwiesen damit du Geld für deine Ausbildung hast. Petunia war stink sauer._

_Ich hoffe das Geschenk gefällt dir. _

_Frohe Weihnachten, meine Süße._

_Viel Spaß beim Ball._

_Viele Grüße auch von deinem Dad der dich auch sehr vermisst._

_Würden dich jetzt gerne drücken._

_Deine Mum_

Lily kicherte. „Was ist?"Ildikó kam zu Lily und nahm ihr den Brief weg. Sie las vor und als sie geendet hatte sagten alle was für eine süße Mutter sie doch hätte. Alle außer Andromeda. Sie saß schweigend vor einem Geschenk von der Größe eines Buches. Alle bemerkten Andromedas schweigen nicht und machten sich weiter ans Auspacken. Doch Lily beobachtete Andromeda. Eine Träne kullerte Anda still über die Wange und tropfte mit einem „Tock"auf das Geschenk. Lily sprang auf und ging zu ihr. „Anda. Was ist los Süße."Sie legte einen Arm um Andromeda. Erst jetzt bemerkten auch die anderen, dass Andromeda weinte. Die Aufmerksamkeit schien zu viel für sie zu sein, denn nun brach sie in hysterisches Heulen aus. „Es ist nur...."Es war schwer Andromeda zu verstehen da sie ununterbrochen schluchzte. „Meine Eltern würden mir nie so etwas schicken. Sie schicken mir gar nicht oder .... Oder so etwas wie das."Die hob das Packet hoch das sie in der Hand hatte und das jetzt völlig durchnässt von den Tränen war. „Aber du weißt doch gar nicht was da drin ist."sagte Lily und strich Anda durch das Haar. „Vielleicht ist es etwas Schönes."Andromeda verzog das Gesicht und völlig überraschend warf sie das Geschenk auf den Boden. Zum entsetzen ihrer Freundinnen explodierte das Buch am Boden. Eine grüne Flüssigkeit quoll daraus hervor und ein schwarzer Dunst in der Form eines Todenschädels drang daraus hervor. Alle starrten entsetzt darauf während Andromeda, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte, aufstand und ans Fenster ging. „Wenn ihr den Tod als schön bezeichnet."Bevor ihre Freundinnen etwas sagen konnten drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch die Tür. Einige Minuten herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Maureen durchbrach die Stille. „ Womit hat Andromeda das verdient. So eine Familie wünsche ich niemanden. Und Anda schon gar nicht."Lily stand auf und setzte sich zu ihren Geschenken. „Kommt lasst und das erst mal vergessen. Packen wir erst mal weiter aus."„Gute Idee"Und so machten sich alle wieder ans Auspacken, diesmal jedoch mit weitaus schlechterer Stimmung. Lily stellte die Karte ihrer Eltern auf den Nachttisch. Sie zog ein Bild hervor an dem ein Zettel hing: _Ein kleines bisschen Zuhause._

Lily schmunzelte und stellte das Bild ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Lily packte weiter aus. Sie hatte dieses Jahr sehr viele Geschenke. Ihre Freundinnen hatten ihr alle etwas geschenkt und Remus hatte ihr ein Pfefferspray geschickt und dazu geschrieben, dass sie ständig Opfer von Schlägereien und Belästigungen sei. Lily steckte gerade das Pfefferspray in ihre Tasche um es immer parat zu haben als Ildikó sich räusperte. „Hier hat wohl jemand eine sehr dumme Eule. Also Lily und ich sehen uns ja nun wirklich nicht Ähnlich."Sie grinste und warf Lily einen Brief zu. „Für dich."Lily öffnete den Brief neugierig. Sie wollte etwas herausziehen doch da war nichts. Lily drehte den Brief auf den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. Plötzlich ertönte Musik und Lily lies geschockt los. Es war eine sehr ruhige Romanische Musik und aus dem Umschlag der nun über Lily schwebte rieselte künstlicher Schnee. „Wie süß!"seufzte Marcia doch Leela hielt ihr den Mund zu. Gerade als Lily den Brief berühren wollte da nichts geschah wechselte die Musik zu einem Rap. Lily zuckte zusammen und rückte Schnell von dem Brief weg.

‚_Marry Christmas' das sag ich dir,_

_Fröhlich frisch vom Weihnachtstier._

_Diesen kleinen Rap,_

_hab ich für dich geschrieben,_

_weil ich dich doch so liebe._

_Also vergiss nicht- ich vergess dich nie._

_So sieh, _

_ich sag nur: piep piep piep,_

_ich bin verliebt._

(A.N.: Ich weiß. Furchtbarer Rap. Aber das kommt nun mal raus wenn ich keine Ideen habe und mein Bruder versucht zu helfen.) Der Rap verstummte und neue Musik setzte ein.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year,_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to some one special_

Nun sprach jemand.

_This some one are you!_

_Lily Evans!!!_

Alle wurde ruhig und der Brief viel auf Lilys bett das nun durch den Schnee weiß und durchnässt wra, da es anscheinend doch kein Kunstschnee war. „Wie süüüß!"Leela kam angerannt. „Von wem ist der?"„Keine Ahnung. Die Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung von wem die ist. Ist ja auch egal. Kommt lasst uns gehen."Lily und ihre Freundinnen ließen die Geschenke zurück und verließen das Zimmer.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen herrschte wildes Geschenke auspacken. Sirius wollte gerade das letzte Geschenk öffnen als die Tür aufflog und Andromeda herein gestürmt kam. „Nein!"Sie riss Sirius das Geschenk aus den Händen und schmiss es zu Boden. „Was soll da..."Sirius' Geschenk explodierte genau wie das von Andromeda und wieder quoll eine Grüne Flüssigkeit und schwarzer Dampf daraus hervor. „Ohhh. Familie."Sirius betrachtete das Geschenk. „Sie werden immer einfallsreicher."Er grinste Andromeda an doch diese erwiderte das Grinsen nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie brach abermals in Tränen aus und fiel Sirius um den Hals. „Anda. Hey..." Sirius hielt sie etwas von sich weg so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Du kennt sie. Und du musst sie ja nie wieder sehen. Du kannst ja einfach ausziehen."„Ich kann nicht alleine leben."„Dann ziehst du eben zu mir."Andromeda hörte auf zu schluchzen und sah Sirius an. „Das würde dich nicht stören."„Nein. Meine Wohnung ist groß genug. Und mein Cousinchen nehm ich immer auf."Nun musste auch Anda lächeln. „Danke, Sirius."„Für dich doch immer. Komm jetzt lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken. Es ist Weihnachten. Amüsier dich etwas mit deinen Freundinnen und heute Abend wird getanzt."


	3. Liebe ist die beste Foltermethode

Liebe ist die beste Foltermethode

Lily und die anderen verbrachten den Tag im warmen Schloss. Sie spielten Zauberschach in der festlich geschmückten Großen Halle, tratschten vor den Kaminen im Gemeinschaftsraum und beschäftigten sich mit ihren Geschenken. Gegen Mittag bestanden die Marauders auf eine Schneeballschlacht. Nach dem alle warm eingepackt waren, wagten sie sich in den Schnee. Neben Hagrids Hütte eröffneten sie die Schlacht. Es dauerte nicht lange und nur noch Sirius und James wälzten sich im Schnee, während die anderen neben dran saßen und zusahen.

Alle blieben noch sehr lange draußen. Schließlich dämmerte es und da so wie so alle durchfroren waren gingen sie ins Schloss um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sich die Marauders auf ein paar Sessel um einen Kamin während wie Mädchen sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machten.

„Wer darf zuerst duschen."Fragte Ildikó. „Ich hab den einzigen Typ aus nem anderen Haus. Und wer weiß wie lang ich brauch um ihn zu finden."Grinste Lily. „Scheiß Argument. Aber von mir aus."

Im Badezimmer war es schön warm. Lily zog sich die Kleider aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser lief ihr den Körper hinab und wärmte sie auf. Lily schloss die Augen und wäre am liebsten ewig unter der dusche geblieben, doch ihre Freundinnen wollten auch noch duschen. Nachdem sie sich die Haare gewaschen hatte, stieg sie aus der Dusche und band sich ein Handtuch um. Sie brauchte ziemlich lange um ihre Haare zu bändigen, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Sie zog einen schwarzen BH und den passenden Stringtanga an. So leicht begleitet schlich sie vor Kälte bibbernd aus dem Bad und machte so Ildikó die Bahn frei. „Wenn willst du den rumkriegen?"fragte Andromeda und lächelte amüsiert. Lily grinste nur und öffnete ihren Koffer. Sie zog ihren Festumhang heraus und zog ihn an. „Verdammt! Was soll ich nur mit meinen Haaren machen?"Lily stand vor einem Spiegel neben ihrem Bett und zupfte an ihren Locken. Leela quietschte und kam zu Lily gesprungen. „Ich mach dir eine Frisur!"

Einige Zeit später stand Lily in einem Festumhang und einer eleganten Steckfrisur im Zimmer und grinste. „Wie sehe ich aus?"„Genial. Warte!"Andromeda zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Lily und Sprach einen Zauberspruch. Augenblicklich war Lily perfekt geschminkt.

Endlich waren alle fertig und Ildikó schaute auf die Uhr. „Puh,... Genau rechtzeitig. In 5 Minuten müssen wir unten sein. „Oh... Ich geh schon mal vor. Muss Jess a noch suchen."Lily sprang aus dem Zimmer und ging so elegant es auf Pfennigabsätzen ging die Treppe hinunter.

In der Eingangshalle herrschte Gedrängel, doch Lily entdeckte Jess sofort da er an der Treppe wartete und Lily mit einem Lächeln empfing. Jess hatte einen Nachtblauen Festumhang an. Seine Haare hatte er wie immer bis zur Perfektion hoch gegeelt. Er nahm Lilys Hand und half ihr die letzten Stufen hinunter. „Mademoiselle."Er strahlte sie an, wobei seine Schneeweißen Zähne blitzten. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus."„Vielen Dank."Lily schaute sich etwas um. „Kannst du auf diesen Schuhen tanzen?"Jess starrte auf ihre Füße. „Logisch."„Beneidenswert. Du bist mit den Dingern ja fast so groß wie ich."Lily schmunzelte. „Hey, Lils! Wir sind da!"Lily drehte sich um und sah ihre Freundinnen mit ihren Begleitern die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie stellten sich zu Lily und Jess und unterhielten sich. Nur Maureen und David beteiligten sich nicht an der Unterhaltung sondern knutschten Lieber wobei David sich ziemlich bücken musste, da er so groß war und Maureen sich strecken musste. Lily sah die anderen der Reihe nach an. Andromeda hatte sich bei Sirius eingehängt und beide waren in ein Gespräch mit Jess vertieft. Neben ihnen standen Ildikó und Remus die gerade miteinander erzählten wobei beide immer wieder anfingen zu lachen. Daneben standen Marcia und Peter. Marcia redete auf Peter ein, doch dieser sah nur zu Boden wobei er nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Und zuletzt waren da James und Leela. Leela erzählte ebenfalls mit Jess während James hasserfüllt zu Jess sah und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Lily runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas zu James sagen als die Tür zur Großen Halle aufging: „Kommt lasst uns reingehen."Jess nahm Lily an der Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich in die Große Halle.

James sah Lily und Jess Dillen hinterher während er von Leela hinter sich hergezogen wurde. Gerade als sie die Schwelle der Großen Halle übertraten fing jemand neben James an zu kichern. „Na, Potter. Keinen erfolg bei dem Schlammblut gehabt. Ich habe bekommen was ich wollte."James sah sich um und sah Severus Snape der Arm in Arm mit Narzissa Black, Andromedas Schwester, die Große Halle betrat. „Halt die Klappe du schleimiger Haufen Mist."James wollte sich auf Snape stürzen, doch Leela hielt ihn zurück. „James!"Sie zog mit aller Kraft an seinem Arm. „Willst du, dass Lily deine Gefühle erwidert, oder nicht!?"James lies locker und drehte sich zu Leela. „Ja, will ich."„Dann lass Schniefelus dumm reden und ignorier ihn einfach!"James nickte betroffen und stolzierte zusammen mit Leela in die Große Halle. Die Haustische waren weggezaubert worden und gegen tausende kleine runde Tische für zwei Personen ersetzt worden. An den Wänden standen viele Große Weihnachtsbäume und neben dem Podest auf dem immer noch der große Lehrertisch war, befand sich eine Bühne auf welcher viele Instrumente standen. Der künstliche Himmel war Nachtblau und Schnee viel von ihm herab, der jedoch kurz über ihren Köpfen verschwand. James und Leela setzten sich an einen Tisch neben ihren Freunden. Kau saßen sie fiel ein Schild von oben herab auf den Tisch auf dem stand: _James Matthew Potter - Leela Diana Curtis_

„Matthew. Geiler Name."„Danke."James sah zu den Tischen seiner Freunde. Direkt neben ihnen saß:

_Sirius Salem Black - Andromeda Pharisienne Black. _Hinter den Blacks saßen:

_David Perry Swytzer - Maureen Anette Avilés. _Neben diesen waren:

_Peter Paul Petegrew - Marcia Virginia Welch. _Zu James Linken unterhielten sich:

_Remus Romulus Lupin - Ildikó Charlotte van Bettery. _Und schließlich sah James zu

_Jess Andrew Dillen - Lilian Miranda Evans_

Lilian Miranda Evans. James verschleierte es die Augen. So einen schönen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört. Lily ... Wie schön wäre es nur mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Von ihr freundliche Worte an ihn zu hören. Mit ihr alleine zu sein. Sie zu berühren. Sie zu spüren. „Guten Abend!"James schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und bemerkte, dass sich alle Albus Dumbledore zugewandt hatten. „Endlich, ist der Weihnachtsball gekommen. Ich hoffe jeder hat einen passenden Partner gefunden und wird sich heute Abend amüsieren. Feindschaft, Trauer so wie Ärger sind hier heute nicht erwünscht. Doch bevor der Ball wirklich beginnt, wollen wir erst ein Mal unsere Mägen füllen. Haut rein!!"Dumbledore setzte sich und klingelte mit einer kleinen Glocke die auf seinem Tisch stand augenblicklich kam ein Weihnachtself mit einem Block und einem Stift angeflattert. Dumbledore bestellte bei ihm und die Restlichen Leute in der Großen Halle verstanden. Ein Glockengeklingel setzte ein und tausende kleine Elfen flatterten zu den Tischen. Eine Elfe in einem roten Mantel eingehüllt zurrte zu James und Leela. „Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Clausi und ich bin für heute Abend ihr Elf. Was sie auch wünschen ich erledige es für sie."„Hi Clausi. Cooler Name."James drückte Clausi auf den Tisch so dass er sich hinsetzte. "Ich hätte gerne einen doppelten Martini und "Fish and Chips."Der Elf schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Kein Alkohol an Minderjährige."„Du sagtest, du würdest alles tun was ich will."Clausi biss sich auf die Lippen und sauste schnell wie ein Blitz auf Dubledore zu. „Na, super. Kleines dummes Vieh."Clausi kam zurück und lies sich auf dem Tisch nieder. „Und was darf ich ihnen bringen Mademoiselle."Leela sah auf ihre Karte. „Einen Prosecco und ein Lammkotlethe."„Kommt sofort." Kaum war Clausi weg erschien das Essen auf James und Leelas Tisch. „Hat sich das mit dem Alkohol wohl anders überlegt oder?" James nahm seinen Martini zur Hand und trank ihn auf Ex. Leela sah ihn schockiert an. James grinste und nahm die kleine Glocke zur Hand. Augenblicklich erschien Clausi der Elf vor James. „Noch einen." Meinte James und schob dem Elf sein leeres Glas zu. Mit einem ‚Wusch' verschwand der Elf und James Trinken erschien. Auch dieses Glas trank James auf Ex. „James!"fauchte Leela als James die Glocke ergreifen wollte und schmiss die Glocke über ihre Schulter hinweg weg. Man hörte ein lautes ‚Glong' und James sah mit leicht benebeltem Blick auf die Glocke. „Das reicht für den Anfang. Ess jetzt."Leela begann zu essen, wobei sie James im Auge behielt der nun auch begonnen hatte zu essen.

Als schließlich alle fertig waren mit Essen verschwanden die Teller und ein Scheinwerfer wurde auf Dumbledore gerichtet. „Nun, da ihr gesättigt seid... möge der Tanz beginnen."Scheinwerfer richteten sich auf die Bühne und Stühle rücken setzte ein. „Komm Leila, lass uns tanzen!"James sprang auf und zog Leela auf die Füße. „Leela."Grummelte sie und ging mit James auf die Tanzfläche. James schob die Ärmel hoch und zerstrubbelte sich das rabenschwarze Haar. „Come on, Baby!" James setzte einen verführerischen Blick auf, streckte den Arm auf und bedeutete mit der Hand wedelnd, dass sie kommen solle. Leela näherte sich mistrauig. Während sie tanzten, kam James immer näher zu Leela die ängstlich zurückwich. „Was ist los? Komm schon!"Er sprang vor und nahm sie in den Arm. Er drehte sie einmal Kräftig und fing sie wieder auf wobei er sie über seinen Arm beugte. James grinste von oben auf sie herab und Leela konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Lass dich gehen."Leela richtete sich wieder auf und nickte. James legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und legte seine an ihre Hüfte. Sie begannen Chachacha zu tanzen wobei alle im Umkreis ängstlich zurück wichen.

Während Lil mit Jess tanzte sah sie hinüber zu Sirius und Andromeda. Alle hier tanzten recht gut. Doch niemand übertraf die beiden. Sie tanzten so leidenschaftlich, so energisch. Jeder Schritt passte. Sie machten keinen Fehler. Andromeda legte eine Perfekte Drehung hin und landete perfekt in Sirius Armen. So müsste man tanzen können, dachte Lily. Erstmal brächte man aber einen so guten Partner. Sirius schien ein unglaublich guter Tänzer zu sein. Er führte zwar doch riss er Andromeda nicht brutal herum, sondern er führte sie Sanft durch den Tanz und ging vorsichtig mit ihr um. Jess hingegen schleuderte Lily rücksichtslos in der Gegend herum und zog Lily eng an sich heran. All seine Freundlichkeit, Zärtlichkeit Und Romantik war von ihm abgefallen und er tanzte wie ein rücksichtsloser, schwerfälliger Slythering der versuchte Lily aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. So sah es anscheinend auch aus denn nur wenige Tänze später kam Sirius herüber und bat um Partnerwechsel. Da alle einwilligten zog Andromeda Jess mit sich weiter weg und begann zu tanzen. Jess hatte bei Anda keine Chance, dass sah man. Sie führte nun und lies ihn nicht seinen eigenen Wille. Sirius beugte sich nah an Lilys Ohr. „Das hast du nicht verdient."Flüsterte er und zog sie sanft zu sich. Mit Sirius zu tanzen war ein total anderes Gefühl. Er tanzte mit so viel Leidenschaft. Er drehte sie sanft und als die Musik zu einem langsamen Lied wechselte. Holte er sie noch näher an sich heran. „Ich habe dich vor diesem ... wollen wir nicht sagen... gerettet. Nun bist du mir was schuldig."Lily sah geschockt zu Sirius. Oh Gott, was wollte er. Lily wollte mit einem Mal weg von Sirius doch dieser hielt sie ohne Mühe zurück. „Keine Angst. Ich will ja nichts von dir."Er sah zu James der mit benebeltem Blick mit Leela tanzte. „Was man von ihm nicht behaupten kann."„Was willst du?"drängte Lily. „Tanze mit James. Ich verlange nicht, dass du gleich ein Verhältnis mit ihm anfängst. Du sollt nur einmal mit ihm tanzen. Gib ihm die Möglichkeit, dir zu zeigen wie er wirklich ist."„Er ist ein arroganter Idiot, der sich nur darin versteht wie man Leute verhext." „Glaub mir, ich kenne ihn um einiges besser als du. Klar... ich kenn ihn nicht in seinem Liebesleben, doch du kennst ihn in dieser Beziehung genauso wenig wie ich."Dieses Argument war berechtigt und so sah Lily betroffen zu Boden. „Komm schon, Lily."Sirius hob Lilys Kopf sanft an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sah. „ Gib ihm eine Chance. Tanze nur mit ihm. Ein Lied. Dann kannst du wieder gehen."Eine Zeit lang sah Lily Sirius an. Dann blickte sie zu James und wieder zu Sirius. „Ok. Ich tue es."„Sirius strahlte. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen."Sirius zog Lily mit sich und kämpfte sich zu James und Leela durch. „Prongs. Partnerwechsel."Sirius drehte Lily elegant in die Arme des völlig perplexen James und nahm Leela mit sich.

James brauchte einige Momente bis er realisiert hatte wer da in seinen Armen zu ihm hoch blickte. Er schaffte es schnell sich zu sammeln und grinste. „Hey."„Hey."„Und du willst auch mit mir tanzen?" fragte James unsicher. „Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."James grinste und zog sie sanft zu sich.

Sie begannen zu tanzen und schon nach den ersten Takten war Lily überwältigt. Er behandelte sie noch vorsichtiger als Sirius. Er führte sie durch die Schritte als wäre sie etwas Zerbrechliches. Als würde sie zerbrechen wenn er sie fester hielt.

James war, als wäre er nicht wirklich hier. Als wäre dies alles ein Traum. Er, James Potter, führte sie, Lilian Evans, durch den Tanz. Alles in ihm war angespannt doch lies er es sich nicht anmerkten. Er hatte Angst wenn er sie fester hielt würde sie zerbrechen, doch wenn er locker lies würde sie dahin schmelzen. Dies war ein Traum und in Träumen ist alles möglich.

Langsam lies sich Lily richtig gehen und heilt James nun etwas fester, doch nicht zu fest. James bekam Gänsehaut als sie noch etwas näher an ihn heran rückte. So zerbrechlich war sie. So schön. Die orangeroten Locken, dieser unbeschreibliche Körper. Diese Augen. Ihre Augen. So unbeschreiblich schienen sie für ihn. Grün wie das Graß im Sommer. Und wie sie sich bewegte. So wunderschön, so traumhaft.

Lily lies sich gehen. Er war ein unbeschreiblich guter Tänzer und ehe Lily sich versah, war sie auch schon in seinen tiefbraunen Augen versunken. Sie waren so tiefgründig, als würden sie tausende Geheimnisse verbergen. Lily wollte sie wissen, wollte alle Geheimnisse von James wissen. Alles an James gefiel ihr in diesem Moment. Alles war süß an ihm. Alles wollte Lily für sich haben. Niemand außer ihr sollte es haben. Lily war nun so nah an James, dass sie die Wärme seines Körpers spürte. Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören und hörte ihn Summen.

Lily und James sahen sich beide tief in die Augen. Lily hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl vom Boden abzuheben und weit weit weg zu sein. Nur mit ihm. Niemand sonst der sie stören könnte. Niemand der dumme Kommentare machen würde. Nur sie und James. Versunken in die Tiefen ihrer Gedanken. Nichts würde sie mehr interessieren nur James wäre wichtig für sie, und sie wäre das Einzige für James. Lily hatte das Gefühl in einem Meer aus Glück zu schwimmen. Lily wurde von den tiefbraunen Augen angezogen. Gerade da Lily und James Lippen sich berührt hätten verstummte die Musik und beide wachten aus ihren Träumereien auf. Lily stolperte rückwärts weg und sah entsetzt zu James. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stürzte davon. „Lily! Warte!"James rannte ihr ein paar Schritte nach blieb jedoch wieder stehen und sah ihr nur hinterher.

Lily rannte raus auf das schneeweiße vom Mondlicht beschienene Gelände und setzte sich auf eine Bank im Rosengarten. Viele Paare liefen hier draußen Hand in Hand durch die Gegend und Lily kam sich ziemlich einsam vor, so alleine auf der Bank im Schnee ohne Mantel. Lily stellte ihre Beine vor sich auf die Bank, umschloss sie mit den Armen und legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie. Dieser Tanz eben. Was war dort vorgefallen. Lily hatte so etwas noch nie verspürt. Sie wollte mit James Potter, ihrem größten Feind, alleine auf einer Insel sein. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Sie wollte ihn Küssen. Was war nur in sie gefahren. Alles schien wie ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Dieser Abend hätte nicht verwirrender Anfangen können. Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte.

James sah eine Weile auf die Tür, durch welche Lily verschwunden war, dann ging er zu seinem Tisch und lies sich seufzend nieder. Dieser Tanz eben war wie in James Träumen gewesen. Genauso hatte er es sich immer vorgestellt. Nur rannte Lily in seinen Träumen nicht davon. Hätte das Lied doch nur eine Sekunde später geendet. Er verfluchte die Band, das sie nicht noch länger gespielt hatte. Warum hatte diese Amateur Band nur so ein grauenvolles, kurzes Lied gesungen. Versager, Amateure. „Darf ich ihnen etwas bringen, Sir."James zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als die Stimme auf einmal ertönte. „Alles Alkoholisches was da ist."Mit besorgter Miene verschwand Clausi, der Elf und reihenweiße Gläser erschienen. James wandte sich den Gläsern zu und trank nacheinander einige auf Ex leer. Eine viertel Stunde und fünfzehn alkoholische Getränke später gesellten sich seine Freunde zu ihm.

„Hey James. Wo ist Lily?"Sirius setzte sich neben James. „Weg." Sirius und Remus sahen sich an. „Was ist passiert?"Remus stützte sich auf Sirius Stuhl ab. „Ach, weissu. Is gar nich so wischtisch." James lallte merklich, sodass es seinen Freunden natürlich nicht entging. „Ich geh a bissal danze."James sprang auf, wobei er gefährlich schwankte. „Huch, war vielleischt doch ein Glässchen zu viel."Er begann zu kichern wie ein fünf Jähriger. „James. Komm. Wir gehen mal etwas an die frische Luft. Remus helf mir mal."Sirius legte einen Arm von James um seine Schulter und Remus tat das gleiche auf der anderen Seite. Sie schleppten ihn aus der Großen Halle, die Treppe hinunter ins Freie. „Da hinten ist eine Bank."Sirius und Remus schleppten James zu der Bank und ließen ihn darauf nieder. „Prongs. Wie viel hast du getrunken?"Sirius sank erschöpft neben ihm auf die Bank. „Öhm..."James sah schielend in die Luft. „Ein, swei, odda mähr Glässchen."„Bisschen mehr? Da standen ca. fünfzehn Gläser auf dem Tisch."Remus seufzte und sah sich um. „Gugge mo!"Alle zuckten zusammen und sahen James an. „E Vöschelche!"„Ich würde sagen wir bringen ihn ins Bett."Sirius wollte ihm hoch helfen doch James schlug ihn weg. „Lass misch in Ruhe. Isch will schlafen."James legte sich auf die Bank und schloss die Augen. „Was ist da nur passiert, dass er so fertig ist."„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass es Lily besser geht."„Lily."Alle sahen James verwundert an. Er nuckelte an seinem Daumen und zuckte heftig. „Lily. So wunderschön." Sirius massierte sich die Schläfe und stöhnte laut auf.

Lily begann zu frieren. Aber wenn sie rein gehen würde, würden alle fragen was passiert sei. Es sei denn, sie würde sich nichts anmerken lassen. Lily stand auf und ging zu dem Brunnen in der Mitte des Rosengartens. Er war zugefroren und von einer Schneeschicht bedeckt. Lily wischte an einer Stelle den Schnee beiseite, sodass sie ihr Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. So würde es jedem auffallen, dass es nicht ihr normales fröhliches Lächeln war. Lily schloss die Augen und atmete schwer. „Lily." Lily fuhr erschrocken herum und erkannte Andromeda hinter sich. „Anda. Hasst du mich erschreckt."Lily lächelte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Lächeln relativ echt wirkte. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzten erwiderte Andromeda es nicht. „Was ist zwischen dir und James passiert?"Lily verging das Grinsen und sie drehte Andromeda wieder den Rücken zu. „Nichts."„Das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen. Aber nicht mir, nachdem ich James eben gesehen habe und dann dich."„Es war nichts!"„Lily! James ist so voll, dass er auf einer Bank liegt und am Daumen nuckelt. Du stehst hier alleine in der Eiseskälte und starrst dein Spiegelbild im Eis an. Da willst du mir erzählen, es wäre nichts passiert!"Lily wurde von Andromeda herumgerissen. Lily sah nun direkt in Andromedas wütendes Gesicht. „Nenn mir einen Grund, der dafür spricht es mir zu verheimlichen und ich lass dich in Ruhe weiter in deiner Trauer versinken."Andromeda schüttelte Lily heftig und Lily kniff die Augen zu. „Anda!" Lily versuchte sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden, doch sie schaffte es nicht. „Anda! Hör auf!!"Eine Träne kullerte Lilys Backe hinunter. Andromeda schien es auch bemerkt zu haben denn sie lies Lily los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lily schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und lies sich in den Schnee sinken. „Lily... es .... Es tut mir Leid."Andromeda kniete sich neben ihr in den Schnee. „Bitte. Bitte weine nicht wegen mir."„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war. Als ich eben mit James getanzt habe, überkam es mich völlig."Lily nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah Andromeda schluchzend an. „Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Ich wollte mit ihm alleine sein. Ich wollte ihn besitzen. Wollte, dass niemand sonst an ihn rann durfte. Ich bin in seinen Unergründlich braunen Augen versunken. Alles an ihm schien für mich wundervoll zu sein."Zu Lilys entsetzen fing Andromeda an zu lachen. Lily wurde wütend. „Oh, wie schön! Du findest meinen Schmerz und meine Gefühle also witzig."Lily sprang auf und wollte wegrennen, doch Andromeda sprang ihr in den Weg. Andromeda hatte schon Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen, doch sie versuchte nun sich wieder zu sammeln. „Lils... du hast dich verknallt!"„Was?"Lily starrte Andromeda geschockt an. „Du hast dich in deinen größten Feind verknallt!"„Hab ich nicht!"„Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Du wirst Besitz ergreifend. Willst alleine mit ihm sein. Willst ihn nicht mehr hergeben. Kannst in jedem Buch nachlesen, dass das eindeutig Liebe ist."Andromeda drehte sich um und ging davon. „ICH LIEBE IHN NICHT!!!"schrie Lily ihr hinterher. „Das tue ich nicht.... Ich bin mir sicher... Verdammt!"Lily lies sich rückwärts in den Schnee fallen. Das konnte nicht sein. Lilian Evans konnte unmöglich James Potter lieben. Er war doch so arrogant, brutal, selbstverliebt. Aber eben... eben war er alles andere gewesen. Er war sensibel, rücksichtsvoll, liebevoll und sexy gewesen. Oh Gott, was dachte sie da nur. Was fühlte sie da nur. Ihr Feind seit der ersten Klasse und jetzt, in ihrem siebten Schuljahr auf einmal das! Sie hasste ihre Gefühle, sie hasste James. Was musste er auf einmal so erschreckend verführerisch sein?! Die Liebe war eindeutig das schlimmste was einem passieren konnte. Sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und jetzt war sie in ihn verliebt. Lily überlegte wie sich James fühlen musste wenn er sie wirklich so liebte. Es war bestimmt noch schlimmer jemanden jahrelang zu lieben und zu wissen, dass man keine Chance bei der Person hatte. Mit liebe kam anscheinend gleichzeitig Schmerz. All das Gerede, dass Liebe das schönste auf der Welt sei, war dummes Geschwätz. Liebe war Folter pur. Man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel gegen Liebe und niemand kann einen davor retten. Lily stand auf, klopfte sich den Schnee von den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.


	4. Tanz mit einem Werwolf

_Zu Chap 3:_

_Hey! Hab diesmal etwas länger gebraucht. War die Woche aber auch ziemlich gestresst, da mir jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet hat, meine Mutter Verkupplungspläne schmiedet und ich Angst vor meinem bevorstehenden Turnier im Reiten habe!_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Hab mich riesig gefreut. Ich hoffe ihr Reviewt mir fleißig weiter._

_**An Witchcat20:** Vielen Dank nochmals. Hast mir ja bis jetzt fleißig reviewt. Hoffe du machst weiter damit. g Clausi sollte eigentlich Nicki heißen. Abgeleitet von meinem Nachnamen, habe es aber dann lieber in Englisch übersetzt._

_**An Baitrey:** Auch dir vielen Dank. Hoffe du reviewst mir auch noch mal. _

_**An DragonSleep:** Vielen Dank! Ich werde versuchen mehr Absätze rein zumachen. _

_**An Jessica:** Ne. Jess Dillen kennen wir nicht persönlich. Aber mit Jess meinte ich Milo Ventimiglia. gg Danke dass du mir reviewt hast auch wenn ich dazu drängen musste! HDGGGDL_

_**An Seidenschnabel:** Dumme Foltermethode. Hasse Liebe. Danke aber für deinen süßen Eintrag._

_PS: Deine Mission ist immer noch nicht erfüllt! Mission Impossible!_

_**An Lara-Lynx:** Auch dir vielen Dank für deine Review. Danke für das Kompliment mit den Namen. g Freut mich das zu hören. Review schön weiter._

_Bevor ich mit dem Nächsten Chap beginne, mache ich noch etwas Werbung. Lest doch auch mal die FF.: „Maybe in love"von Seidenschnabel. Ich finde sie sehr gut und außerdem macht sie auch für mich Werbung, also bitte lest ihre Geschichte und reviewt eifrig, damit sie merk, dass ich Werbung gemacht habe. Es ist ebenfalls eine Lily-James Fiction und ich find vor allem die Beschreibung von James im 5. Chap ... wie kann man es nennen ... heißer James!_

* * *

"Tanz" mit einem Werwolf

Es war der 31.12., der letzte Tag in diesem gottverdammten Jahr. James war wach, doch wollte er die Augen nicht öffnen. Dieses Jahr war ein einziger Reinfall gewesen. Vor allem im Bezug auf Lily. Sie war so stur! James hatte gedacht, dass sie nachdem was am Weihnachtsball geschehen ist, ihm vielleicht mal eine Chance geben würde. Aber Denkste! Was macht Mademoiselle Evans? Nichts! Sie hatte James am Tag nach dem Weihnachtsball nicht mehr angesehen und wenn James sie ansprach fauchte sie ihn an. Fazit,... an der alten Lily hat sich nichts geändert. Sie war immer noch dieselbe hinterhältige, kaltherzige, Jamesverabscheuende Herzensbrecherin. Mit einem Unterschied. Sie schien es nun darauf angelegt zu haben James zu provozieren. Sie flirtete heftig mit James Mitschülern und knutschte liebend gerne vor James mit ihren tausenden Freunden herum. Sie sollte ein Buch herausbringen, mit dem Titel: „Vom Engelschen zum Flittchen in einer Woche."(A.N.: Man merkt dass er wütend ist, oder?)

Doch heute war noch etwas außer Sylvester. Irgendetwas in ihm war glücklich. Ein Teil in ihm der nicht ununterbrochen an Lily dachte. „Happy Birthday!"Geburtstag! James hatte heute Geburtstag! Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die Gesichter seiner Freunde Remus, Sirius und Peter. Alle drei strahlten ihn an und hatten Partyhüte auf. James setzte sich auf und bekam gleich von Sirius eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in den Magen gewuchtet. „Wir müssen anstoßen." Remus nickte eifrig und Sirius zog James auf die Beine. „Ohhh,... klein Jamesie wird achtzehn. Es kommt mir vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen als er aus mir raus flutschte. Sie werden viel zu schnell groß!"Sirius äffte James Mutter nach. James musste Grinsen. „Machst du dich über meine Mum lustig?" „Nein! Ich doch nicht! Oder... Moment ... Doch! Ja. Ich mach mich über sie lustig."

„Hey Lily! Wirst du heute noch mal fertig?! Ich habe Hunger! Beeil dich." Andromeda und Co saßen auf Lilys Bett während Lily sich im Bad noch fertig machte. Schließlich kam sie heraus. Sie trug einen verboten kurzen Jeansrock und eine rot-blau karierte Bluse mit vier Knöpfen, bei der sie nur die zwei mittleren geschlossen hatte. Dazu hatte sie mal keine Stiefel oder Sandalen mit 5-12 cm hohen Pfennigabsätzen an. Heute hatte sie rote Turnschuhe an und schwarze Stulpen dazu. „Kann ich so raus gehen! Ich glaube ich zieh mich noch einmal um."„NEIN!"Andromeda und Ildikó sprangen vor, packten Lily an den Armen und schleiften sie hinaus. „Ist ja gut! Ihr könnt mich wieder loslassen."Gerade als die Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten kamen auf die Marauders die Treppe hinunter. „Guten Morgen Ladies!"Sirius strahlte ihnen entgegen. „Wundervoller tag heute nicht wahr? Sylvester, Prongs wird heute achtzehn."Er nickte auffällig unauffällig zu James und drängte die Mädels mit seinen Blicken. Andromeda quietschte auf und sprang zu James. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du musst mir ein Interview geben! Wie fühlt man sich mit achtzehn?"„Alt"„Oh,... dann will ich bei meinen siebzehn bleiben."Andromeda gesellte sich wieder zu Lily, während die anderen zu James stürmten und ihm alle die Hand schüttelten.

Lily starrte Sirius an der sie drängend ansah. Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf zu James ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, doch Lily spielte schön die Blöde. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Sirius sie am Arm nahm und sie weiter weg schleifte.

„Was soll das Spiel?"„Was für ein Spiel?"„Du spielst hier das kleine, dumme Flittchen, nur um James zu ärgern. Tu nicht so als wäre nichts geschehen am Weihnachtsball!"Sirius bemerkte nicht dass er Lilys Schultern viel zu fest hielt, doch Lily störte dies gar nicht. Sie begann nur zu kichern und warf sich die Haare in den Nacken. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?"„Ich ... du..."Sie wurde plötzlich ernst und kam näher zu ihm. „Du hast wundervolle Augen. Und ein Körper ist..."Lily wusste nicht was sie zu seinem Körper sagen sollte, stattdessen fuhr sie mit der Hand über seine Brust. Sirius schien zu geschockt um etwas zu erwidern und starrte so nur auf Lily heran als gehöre sie in eine Irrenanstalt. „Sirius..."hauchte Lily kaum hörbar. „Lily, was...?"„Küss mich!"Lily beugte sich vor um Sirius zu küssen, doch dieser wich ihr aus. „Lily! Hör auf damit!"„Womit?"„Ich werde keins deiner Mittel sein um meinen besten Freund zu verletzen! Komm wieder wenn du die alte bist."Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kletterte aus dem Portrait. Lily dagegen schlenderte zu ihren Freundinnen und den drei übrigen Marauders. Lily spürte die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen und grinste ihnen nur zu. „Ich habe Hunger. Lasst uns runter gehen."Lily drehte sich um und marschierte aus dem Raum, gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen.

Remus und Peter wollten hinterher, doch James rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „James? Alles in Ordnung?"„Ja. Lasst uns gehen."Nichts war in Ordnung. Er hatte Lily beobachtet und gesehen, dass sie Sirius küssen wollte. Was war nur in sie gefahren. Sie benahm sich wie die Huren aus Slythering. Doch James würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Andere Typen hätte sie so abschrecken können, aber ihn nicht. Er lies sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Denn er wusste das Lily nicht so war. Sie nicht!

James ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. James hätte fast alle Mädels dieser Schule haben können. Er hatte auch schon viele flachgelegt, doch sie waren nur ein schwacher Trost gewesen.

James stockte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er ebenso verletzend war. Lily nutzte die anderen Jungen aus um James eifersüchtig zumachen. Somit brach sie die Herzen der Jungen die sie abservierte wenn sie einen neuen gefunden hatte und James verletzte sie auch.

James hingegen benutzte seine ganzen Verehrerinnen um sich von Lily abzulenken. Doch auch er servierte sie eiskalt ab, wenn er genug von ihnen hatte. Er nahm genauso wenig Rücksicht, darauf wie vielen Mädchen dieser Schule er schon das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Aber James war schon immer so gewesen. Das hatte schon in der ersten klasse angefangen. Natürlich hatte er da noch nicht mit seinen ‚Freundinnen' geschlafen. Aber auch so konnte er sie verletzten.

Lily dagegen war erst seit einer Woche so. Seit dem Weihnachtsball. James wusste, dass sie die Hure nur spielte. Sie spielte sie gut, doch James hatte sie solange beobachtet. Jeden Schritt von ihr verfolgt. Jedes Wort verfolg. Er kannte sie zu gut. Ihn konnte sie nicht hinters Licht führen.

„James lach doch mal!"Ildikó zog James an den Haaren und schubste ihn sanft. „Zu anstrengend."„Oh ja. Stimmt ja es ist so anstrengend, die Mundwinkel anzuheben. Du hast Recht. Ich frage mich wozu das gut ist."Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und ohne Vorwarnung schlug sie James fest an den Hinterkopf. „Au! Was soll das?"„Reiß dich zusammen!"James, Ildikó und der Rest der Quidditchmannschaft hatten gerade ihr Training beendet und nun waren die auf den Weg ins Schloss. „Ich weiß ja, dass Lily sich komisch verhält, aber vielleicht kehrt sie in die Realität zurück wenn du sie genauso nervst wie früher." „Was soll das heißen?"„Strapaziere ihre Nerven, Frag sie ob sie mit dir ausgeht, schmeiß dich an sie rann wie an alle anderen."„Das soll ich wirklich machen?"„Ja!"„na gut! Ich mache es."

Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss James Ildikós Plan in die Tat um zusetzten und näherte sich dem Sessel auf dem Lily saß und ein Buch las. „Hey Evans!"Er lies sich in einen Sessel neben ihr fallen. Lily ignorierte ihn einfach und las weiter ihr Buch. James dachte kurz nach, dann stand er auf und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Was liest du den Schönes?"Er erhielt keine Antwort. Das fasste James als eine Aufforderung auf ihr das Buch wegzunehmen und selbst zu gucken. „Romeo und Julia."Las er laut vor und warf das Buch über die Schulter weg. „Hey! Das ist ausgeliehen." „Oho! Sie spricht!"Lily schürzte die Lippen und fauchte ihn an. „Was willst du?"„Dumme Frage. Dich natürlich."„Du kannst mich aber nicht haben. Das kann niemand. Mich kann man nicht besitzen."„Gehst du mit mir aus?"„Nein."„Gehst du mit mir aus?"„Nein!"„Gehst du mit mir aus!"„Welchen Teil von ‚Nein' verstehst du nicht?!"„Das ‚n' bereitet mir Schwierigkeiten."Lily verdrehte die Augen doch antwortete sie nicht. „heißt das jetzt ‚ja'?"„NEIN!"„Schade." James stand auf holte das Buch und gab es Lily zurück. Lily riss es ihm brutal aus der Hand und las weiter. James setzte sich grinsend auf die lehne von Lilys Sessel und beobachtete sie.

Lily spürte James Blicke und wollte ihn vom Sessel stoßen, doch es war besser wenn sie ihn ignorierte. Schließlich hörte James auf sie zu beobachten, beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Haare in die Hand. Lily tat als würde sie es nicht bemerken, doch fragte sie sich was er tat. „Hmm... Deine Haare riechen gut. Nach Lilien. Welch eine Ironie."„Lily holte zum Schlag aus, doch James hielt ihre Hand fest."„Tststs. Das macht eine Lady nicht. Wir sehen uns Süße."James stand auf ging auf ein paar Schritte Entfernung und drehte sich noch mal um. Er grinste sein Ich-kann-alle-haben-Grinsen und warf ihr einen Handkuss zu. Das genügte bei Lily um überzureagieren. Sie knallte ihr Buch zu und warf es mit aller Kraft nach James. Dieser wich rechtzeitig aus, hob das Buch auf und lächelte süffisant. „Hast du was verloren?"„Gib es mir wieder, Potter."„Ach weißt, du. Nein. Ich denke es eine sehr gefährliche Waffe, die kleine, machtlose Mädels wie du nicht in die Finger kriegen dürfen." Er drehte sich und stolzierte davon.

Lily kochte vor Wut. Sie saß mit geballten Fäusten und wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Sessel. Dieser arrogante, hinterhältige, unterentwickelte, ... ihr fehlten die Worte um ihn zu beschreiben. Er wollte sie doch bloß ärgern! Er fühlte doch gar nichts für sie. Sie sollte nur seine nächste kleine Hure sein, die ihn vergötterte. Doch das würde sie nie werden. Der Weihnachtsball war ein Ausrutscher gewesen. Das würde ihr nie wieder passieren. Er benutzte die Frauen doch bloß um sich zu Trösten.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich. Sie sah an sich hinunter. Was war aus ihr geworden. Sie war genau wie Potter! Sie nutzte andere aus um James zu verdrängen, um ihn zu ärgern und zu vergessen. Sie war tatsächlich schon zu einem kleinen Flittchen geworden. Sie war nun genau das was sie so verabscheute!

Aber an allem war doch nur Potter Schuld! Immerhin hatte er sie so durcheinander gebracht! Er hatte sie so verführt. Er hatte diese unergründlichen, braunen Augen, aus denen man nicht entrinnen konnte. Einmal gefangen, gab es keinen Ausweg. Er hatte sie so mit seiner Zärtlichkeit und seiner Attraktivität in seinen Bann gezogen und verführt... Er hatte dafür gesorgt dass sie ihn mochte. Mehr noch ... wenn sie Andromeda Glauben schenken sollte, dann war sie verliebt. Nein! Liebe war zu viel für den Anfang! Liebe ist nur Qual. Leiden. Trauer. Hass. Liebe ist Anfangs schön und gut doch nicht lange und man wünschte sich die Person nie kennen gelernt zu haben. (A.N.: Ganz meine Meinung!)

Sie mochte James. Nicht mehr. Aber warum konnte sie es ihm nicht gestehen. Warum verweigerte sie sich vor ihm. Einfache Antwort. Weil er sie nicht liebte. Oder mochte. Er wollte sich nur ausnutzen und verletzen, genau wie seine tauenden Liebschaften die er schon hatte. Es war wohl besser wenn Lily so weiter machte. Nein. Das Nutten Dasein musste enden. Sie musste wieder die alte Lily werden und das dürfte kein sonderlich großes Problem sein.

Am Abend sollte eine große Feier stattfinden. Erst ein großes Festmahl und anschließend wusste niemand was geschehen würde. Na ja. Sie würden wohl um Mitternacht das Feuerwerk betrachten. Aber was zwischen dem Festessen und dem Feuerwerk war wusste niemand.

Schließlich war es viertel nach sechs und die Mädels machten sich auf den Weg zum Festessen, das um halb sieben beginnen sollte. Lily hatte sich von ihren Freundinnen zu der alten Lily umstylen lassen, worüber diese sehr glücklich waren. „Endlich haben wir unsere Lily wieder. Diese Nutte ging mir echt auf die Nerven."Andromeda legte einen Arm um Lilys Schulter. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich diese Nutte war und ich mich in diesem Moment neben dir befinde und jede Beleidigung höre."„Ja, ja, Lily."Sie kamen gerade in der Eingangshalle an als die Tür zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurde. „Essen! Komm Lily! Wir brauchen einen guten Platz!" Andromeda zog Lily hinter sich her und kämpfte sich zum Gryffindortisch durch. „Mensch, Anda! Bist du verrückt! Zwei Minuten später wäre das Essen immer noch hier gewesen!" „Das kann man nie wissen."Lily seufzte und lies sich auf der Bank nieder. „Guck Anda! Es ist noch gar kein essen da!" Andromeda sah empört den Tisch auf und ab auf dem kein Krümel Essen zu sehen war. Nur das goldene Geschirr bedeckte den ganzen Tisch. „Ich nehme an, Dumbledore will noch eine Rede halten."Und tatsächlich, als alle an den Tischen saßen erhob sich Dumbledore und strahlte in die Runde. „Meine lieben Schüler! Heute ist der letzte Tag dieses Jahres. Das Schuljahr wird weitergehen und hoffentlich genauso friedlich wie bisher. Doch das Kommende Jahr sollte friedlicher verlaufen als dieses. Denn viele Schreckliche Dinge sind geschehen. Voldemort wurde dieses Jahr immer stärker und er hat noch mehr Anhänger gefunden. Seine Macht musste er natürlich zum Morden und foltern nutzen. Einige von euren Verwandten hat es wahrscheinlich auch getroffen. Hier in Hogwarts seid ihr sicher, doch besonders die Schüler unter euch die, dieses Jahr ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen, haben diesen Schutz nicht mehr lange zur Verfügung.

Doch nun zu den erfreulicheren Dingen. Da zwischen dem Festessen und dem Feuerwerk viele Stunden liegen dachte sich das Lehrerkollegium, dass wir ein kleines Turnier starten könnten. Das heißt ihr werdet euch Duellieren. Jedoch mit harmlosen Zaubern. Deshalb wird niemand die Große Halle verlassen, bis das Feuerwerk beginnt. Doch nun erst mal das Festessen. Lasst es euch schmecken."Und nach einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs bogen sich die Tische unter der Last des vielen Essens.

Als schließlich auch die letzten Krümel des Desserts verschwunden waren erhob sich Dumbledore erneut. „Ich darf euch bitten, euch zu erheben damit Bänke und Tische beseitigt werden können."Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen und sofort flogen die Tische und Bänke an die Wände und stapelten sich übereinander. „Nun, werden Professor Wayman und Professor Toronto euch eure Gegner zuteilen."„Nein!"Quietschte Lily panisch. „Nicht die zwei bitte nicht!"Professor Toronto war der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Er war ein noch sehr junger Mann der Interesse an der Lily-James Geschichte gefunden hatte. Ständig versuchte er sie in seinem Unterricht zusammen zubringen doch Lily, werte sich strickt. Und Professor Wayman interessierte es gänzlich wenig, dass Lily James verabscheute. Die beiden Lehrer besprachen sich kurz dann räusperte sich Professor Toronto. „Also. Fangen wir an. Ihr seid nach Klassen aufgeteilt. Das heißt niemand wird einen Gegner einer anderen Klassenstufe haben, damit alles gerecht ist. Ich würde sagen die siebten fangen an. Also: Als erstes werden Severus Snape und Jess Dillen gegeneinander antreten. Das zweite Paar ist: Lily Evans und James Potter,..."

Lily blendete seine Stimme aus. Dieser verdammt Professor Toronto! Er wusste genau, dass Lily James am liebsten in eine Schnecke verwandeln würde. Das würde ein ganzes Stück arbeit werden, gegen diesen Drang anzukämpfen.

Als Lily aus ihren Gedanken aufschrak waren sie bereits fertig und Professor Wayman bat Snape und Jess ihre Stellungen einzunehmen. Dieser Kampf verging recht ereignislos. Jess trug eine blutige Nase davon und Snape hatte ein blaues Auge, doch beides wurde von Miss Lolly die am Rand saß wieder gerichtet.

Schließlich rief Professor Wayman Lily und James und sie nahmen Stellung. Beide hoben den Zauberstab. „Ich zähle auf drei. ... 1"Professor Toronto hielt einen Finger in die Höhe. „2"James setzte nun ein für ihn typisches Grinsen auf. „Keine Angst ich tu dir auch nicht weh."„Ich? Angst? Vor dir? Träum weiter!"„3" James war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen eine Antwort zu suchen, dass er zu spät daran dachte einen Zauber auszusprechen. „Expelliarmus!"der Zauberstab flog dem verdattertem James aus der hand der jedoch Geschickt genug war ihn wieder aufzufangen. Das grinsen war ihm nicht vergangen. Die dummen Kommentare leider auch nicht. „Netter Versuch, Süße. Locomotor Mortis!" Augenblicklich klappten Lilys Beine zusammen und sie viel zu Boden. Mit viel Mühe schaffte sie es sich auf zu setzten. „Incendio!" Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf James Umhang, der nun Feuer fing. James weitete die Augen vor Schreck. Zog den Umhang auf und trat das Feuer aus. „Wenn du es so willst!"Das Feuer schien ihn gereizt zu haben den das Grinsen war einem Zähneknirschen gewichen, das Lily bisher nur bemerkt hatte wenn er Snape verhext hatte. „Rictusempra!"Lily begann unaufhörlich zu kichern. Sie kringelte sie lachend auf dem Boden. „Mo-Mob-Mobiliarmus!" James hob vom Boden ab und Lily schwang nun ihren Zauberstab ruckartig zu Boden, sodass James auf den Boden knallte. James Nase war ziemlich krumm und blutete heftig. Er zielte auf Lilys T-Shirt "Diffindo!" Das T-Shirt riss und es viel ihr von den Schultern. Es war ein jämmerlicher Anblick. James lag blutend am Boden während Lily lachend, knallrot und nur mit BH und Hose bekleidet um sich trat. „Tarantallegra!"schrie Lily und Nun begannen James Beine unkontroliert zu wackeln. „Schluss! Finite Incantatem!"Alles kehrte wieder zu seinem Normalzustand zurück. James Beine hörten auf zu wackeln und Lily verstummte Schlagartig. Auch ein T-Shirt hatte sie wieder an, doch rot war sie immer noch. „Einen Brennenden Umhang, einen durch die Gegend fliegenden Schüler und eine leicht bekleidete Schülerin wollte ich hier nicht sehen! Potter! Sie werden sich von Miss Lolly verarzten lassen und gehen anschließend zusammen mit Miss Evans zu Professor McGonagall!" Professor Dumbledore war wütend das merkte man. Lily bereute sofort, dass sie ihn in Brand gesetzt hatte.

Lily stand mit verschränkten Armen neben James der gerade von Miss Lolly die Nase gerichtet bekam. „Fertig. Jetzt geht!"Miss Lolly schob James und Lily in Richtung Tür.

In dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin mussten sie sich eine Standpauke anhören, bekamen Punkte abgezogen und zu allem Überfluss erteilte sie ihnen eine Straffarbeit, die sofort zu erledigen war. „Sie gehen hinunter zu Hagrid. Er wird sie bei ihrer Strafarbeit begleiten."

Hagrid empfing sie freudig lachend und drückte beide ziemlich fest. „Kommt mit!"Hagrid schritt fröhlich auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Lily und James hatten große Mühen, mit dem Riesen mitzuhalten. „Hey, Hag. Was machen wir im V-Wald?"James schein es nicht zu beunruhigen den Wald zu betreten, Lily jedoch zitterte schon bei dem Gedanken daran. „Könnt ihr Thestrale sehen?" „Nein. Zum Glück nicht."Lily war glücklich diese Tiere nicht zusehen. Denn wenn sie, sie sehen würde, hätte sie ja jemanden streben sehen. Und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. „Ja." James Stimme riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken. Er konnte sie sehen. Er hatte jemanden sterben sehen. Lily empfand Mitleid mit ihm. Es war sicher furchtbar das mit anzusehen. Wie jemand starb. Womöglich noch jemand den man mochte. Ein Familienmitglied. Lily verlangte es danach James zu fragen, wer gestorben war, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie hatte so etwas noch nicht erleben müssen, sie wusste jedoch, dass es schrecklich sein musste. „Gut. Wir müssen nämlich Thestrale suchen. Das Alphamännchen ist zusammen mit, ich glaube fünf, Stuten durchgebrannt. Wir müssen zumindest das Alphamännchen finden. Die Herde dreht mir sonst noch durch."„Aber wie soll ich denn suchen? Ich sehe sie doch gar nicht."Hagrid legte die Stirn in Falten, doch er schien schnell eine Lösung zu finden. „Wir teilen uns auf. Es kommt bald eine Kreuzung. Da gehe ich nach Rechts und ihr nach links. Rechts sind gefährlichere Tiere, müsst ihr wissen... oder waren die Links. Nein ich glaube sie waren Rechts."Er redete Lily nicht gerade Mut ein. Wenn er sich noch nicht einmal sicher war wo es gefährlicher war, wer wusste dann noch ob sie lebend wieder den Ausweg fanden. „Also. Wenn ihr ein Thestral gefunden habt gebt mir irgendein Zeichen. Ich werde sofort kommen."„Und wenn wir in Gefahr sind."„Gebt auch irgendein Zeichen. Ich komme ja ohnehin zu euch. Oh ... da ist die Kreuzung schon. Also. Passt auf dass ihr nicht vom Weg abweicht, denn da könnte es gefährlich werden."Hagrid wandte sich nach Rechts und trottete pfeifend den Weg entlang. „Fein. Lass uns hier keine Wurzeln schlagen. Komm." Lily sah James hinterher der mit den Händen in den Taschen lässig den Weg entlang schritt. Wie konnte dieser Junge nur so cool bleiben. Sie waren im Verbotenem Wald. Hier gab es sicher gefährliche Tiere, sonst wäre er nicht verboten. Werwölfe vielleicht sogar! Ein rascheln in dem Buch hinter Lily lies sie zusammenfahren. Sie drehte sich langsam um und starrte auf den Busch. Zwei gelbe Augen funkelten sie an und sie hörte ein Knurren, das ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen lies.

Schreiend rannte sie James hinterher. „James! Warte!"Sie klammerte sich verbissen an James und wimmerte ängstlich. „Da war was!" „Ja. Das ist auch ein Wald da ist nun mal Leben. Endspann dich. Dir passiert nichts. Dafür sorge ich."Lily lies James los und wich etwas von ihm ab. „Du bist an allem Schuld!"„Was?" lachte spöttisch auf. „Ich?"„Ja! Wir sind nur wegen dir hier!"„Ach. So weit ich mich erinnere warst du die jenige die meinen Umhang in brand gesetzt hat, mich durch die Gegend geschleudert hat und mich auf dem Boden zappeln lies."„Das war ja nichts Schlimmes! Aber DU hast mir das T-Shirt zerrissen." „Also, DAS,... mir hat es aber gefallen dich nur in deinem BH zu sehen. Vielleicht wird es ja bald mal noch weniger."James grinste vor sich hin und Lily blieb stehen. „Du träumst wohl! Niemals!"„Na ja. Wer weiß. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja doch noch. Immerhin habe ich dich auch dazu gebracht dein Huren Dasein zu beenden."„Das hast du gar ni... ja gut! Aber mir hat es auch selbst gereicht."James grinste nur weiterhin vor sich hin und trottete weiter den Pfad entlang. Lily rannte ihm abermals hinterher. „Tatsache ist. Du hast mich auf Grund und Boden blamiert."„Ich glaube nur die Mädels werden dich ausgelacht haben. Ich nehme an meine Artgenossen wären am liebsten vor gesprungen und hätten dich vernascht."Lily schnaubte wütend. „Auf jeden Fall gibt es nichts zu diskutieren. Es ist schief gelaufen. Wir haben Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Und sind nun hier. Können wir auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Also finde dich damit ab."James sah alles so locker! Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben? Sie waren im Verbotenem Wald.

„Warum hast du keine Angst?"„Warum sollte ich?"„Will hier wahrscheinlich Werwölfe und andere Biester sind."„Ich hab mehr Erfahrung mit den Tieren dieses Waldes als du denkst. Wenn irgendetwas versuchen sollte dir etwas anzutun, weiß ich was ich zutun habe."

Was? Woher wollte James Potter wissen wie er mit einem Werwolf umzugehen hatte? Oder mit den anderen Monstern. Dieser Typ war für Lily ein einziges Rätsel. Dieser Wald war einer von wenigen Orten an denen sich Lily nicht wohl fühlte und James schien die Atmosphäre hier gar nicht zu interessieren. Wenn man gerade von Atmosphäre spricht, ... irgendwo weit weg heulte ein (Wer)Wolf und in den Büschen neben ihnen raschelte es wieder bedrohlich. Na toll! Lily hatte jetzt die Wahl. Entweder sie würde sich an James schmiegen und so ihre Angst verbannen, jedoch ihren Stolz verlieren oder sie lief weiterhin in Abstand zu ihm in riesiger Furcht würde jedoch ihren Stolz behalten.

Sie hörte ein Knurren ganz in der Nähe. Verdammt! Scheiß auf den Stolz. Lily rannte zu James und schmiegte sich an ihn. „James! Da in dem Busch ist etwas."Doch dieser störte sich nicht daran. „Solange es nicht angreift sehe ich keinen Grund es anzugreifen."Das beunruhigte Lily den sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Geschöpf ihnen folgte.

Eine Weile gingen sie den Pfad entlang, James immer noch vollkommen cool und Lily immer unsicherer, als schließlich James stehen blieb und die Hand hob. „James was ...?"Er hielt ihr den Mund zu und murmelte leise: „Thestral."Er lies Lily los und näherte sich langsam. Aber was näherte er sich. Lily konnte ja nichts sehen. Sie sah nur das James sich langsam einem Busch neben sich näherte. Einem der Büsche in dem Lilys schlimmster Alptraum sie verfolgt hatte. „James! Da ist das Tier drin das uns verfolgt."„Dann hat uns die ganze Zeit ein Thestral verfolgt."James stand nur direkt vor dem Busch und schien die Luft zu streicheln. Wäre die Situation für Lily nicht so Angst einflößend gewesen hätte sie gelacht.

Lily kam sich ziemlich unnütze vor und so überlegte sie wie sie den Thestral da zu kriegen könnten ihnen zu folgen. „Accio Fleisch"Das klang ziemlich komisch funktionierte aber. Ein Stück blutiges Fleisch kam zu Lily angezurrt und sie fang es geschickt auf. „Nimm du das mal. Ich sehe ja nicht wann es zu mir kommt."Lily hielt James das Fleisch hin. „Es steht vor dir."Schreiend sprang Lily zurück und lies das Fleisch fallen. Das Fleisch schien auf einmal in der Luft zu schweben und war danach verschwunden. Gut. Das Thestral haben wir. Lass und Hagrid ruf..."Es schien doch nicht das Thestral gewesen zu sein das sie verfolgt hatte den nun hörten sie beide ein bedrohlich lautes Knurren. „Verdammt..."James Augen weiteten sich. „Lily! Lauf!"Lily jedoch war zu geschockt um sich zu rühren. Ihre Gedanken sagten, dass sie rennen musste, doch ihr Körper schien wie gelähmt. Wenn sie rannte. Was würde aus James werden? Sie konnte ihn nicht alleine lassen.

James sah gelbliche Augen aufblitzen und sah die Blutverschmierten Zähne, des Geschöpfes. „Lily! Verdammt! RENN!"Was war mit ihr los? Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie sah mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen auf James und schüttelte nun energisch den Kopf. Sie musste hier weg. Es war zu gefährlich. Sie würde gebissen werden und sie würde erfahren, dass James ein Animagus ist. Zu spät. Das Tier stürzte aus seinem Busch hervor und raste auf Lily zu. James dachte gar nicht erst nach. Er verwandelte sich und stellte sich schützend vor Lily.

Alles ging so schnell. Lily sah nur noch Zähne blitzen und das Tier stürzte auf sie zu. Sie sah zu James, wollte zu ihm rennen, doch was tat James. James sank auf die Knie. Seine Beine zogen sich in die Länge genau wie sein Körper. Sein Hals Wuchs immer mehr und sein Kopf veränderte sich gänzlich. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick, bis James Fell wuchs und ein Geweih direkt neben den Trichter ähnlichen Ohren. Der Hirsch James kam auf Lily zu galoppiert und schob sie mit einem Geweih weg. Genau im richtig Zeitpunkt. Oder im falschen ... Lily war nun nicht mehr das Ziel des Werwolfes. Es stürzte sich nun auf den Hirsch den es von den Beinen riss als der Werwolf ihn rammte.

James spürte einen Schmerz an seiner Seite. Wahrscheinlich waren einpaar Rippen gebrochen bei dem Aufprall mit dem Werwolf. Doch wenn er liegen bleiben würde, würde der Werwolf Lily beißen. Wahrscheinlich sogar töten. James sprang auf wobei er wieder den stechenden Schmerz spürte. Lily lag weinend und zusammen gerollt am Boden. Der Werwolf heulte und sprang auf Lily zu. James musste sie retten. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen können wenn Lily gebissen wurde. Er galoppierte auf den Werwolf zu und rammte ihm sein Geweih in die Seite. Der Werwolf konnte sich gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren, doch er kochte nun vor Wut. Wut schnauben ging er nun auf James los der mit bedrohlich gesenktem Kopf auf ihn wartete. Tausende Gedanken Schossen durch James Kopf . Es würde ihn wieder von den Füßen reisen wenn er sich nur so verteidigte. Lily ist in Gefahr. Er musste den Werwolf wegbringen von hier. Weiter hinein in den Wald. James sprang dem Werwolf aus dem Weg der daraufhin geradewegs gegen den nächsten Baum krachte. Das war die beste Möglichkeit für James. Er schob den benommenen Werwolf mit dem Geweih weiter in den Wald hinein, weg von Lily.

Lily lag zusammengerollt auf den kalten Boden und schluchzte unaufhörlich. Der Werwolf würde sie umbringen. Sie und James. James! Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Keiner war mehr hier. Weder die Bestie, noch James. „Nein..."Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und lies einen roten Funkenstrom in den Himmel gehen. Sie brauchte Hagrid. Er musste James finden. Den Hirsch. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. James Matthew Potter war ein Animagus. Warum? Animagi war höhere Magie. Er musste stundenlang vor Büchern gebrütet haben. Jahrelang womöglich noch. Wozu hatte er sich soviel unnötige Arbeit gemacht. Außerdem war es Illegal. Er war noch Minderjährig und so wie sie Potter kannte hatte er es nicht dem Ministerium mitgeteilt. Na ja. Eigentlich war er nicht mehr minderjährig. Doch er hatte diesen Zauber so perfekt ausgeführt, als würde er das regelmäßig machen.

„Lily? Was ist los? Habt ihr ein Thestral gefunden? Wo ist James?"Lily sprang auf und fiel Hagrid um den Hals. Nun ja,... eher um den Bauch. Tränen rollten ihr abermals die Backen hinunter. „Ein Werwolf hat uns angegriffen. Ich hatten geheult und habe nicht mitbekommen wo sie hin sind auf jeden Fall sind James und der Werwolf weg! Hagrid! Wir müssen James retten! Bitte!"Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „WIR müssen gar nichts. Du fliegst jetzt auf Anteron zum Schloss zurück und berichtest Dumbledore was geschehen ist während ich James suche."„Auf wem fliege ich?"„Anteron. Das Alphamännchen. Übrigens gute Arbeit dass ihr es gefunden habt."Bevor Lily noch irgendetwas sagen konnte hob Hagrid sie auf den Rücken des Thestrals. Es war ziemlich merkwürdig, da Lily den Thestral ja nicht sah schwebte sie in der Luft. „Los!" Rief Hagrid und trieb den Thestral an.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich das Tier in Bewegung. Lily schrie so laut sie konnte und krallte sich offensichtlich an der Mähne des Thestrals fest. Zu Lilys Erleichterung dauerte der Flug nicht lange und der Thestral setzte zur Landung an. Er kam sehr hart auf so das Lily im vom Rücken rutschte und in dem Schnee fiel. Sie stand auf und tastete sich an Anteron heran. Als sie ihn entdeckt hatte streichelte sie ihn kurz und rannte dann die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf.

Sie schmiss die Tür zur Großen Halle auf und stürzte unter den Blicken der gesamten Schule vor zu Dumbledore. „Professor! James! Er wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist. Er war auf ein Mal weg. Beide. Der Werwolf und James! Hagrid sucht ihn gerade. Er sagte ich solle ihnen alles berichten!"Sie hatte in einer Atem beraubenden Geschwindigkeit gesprochen.

Ein Werwolf. Sirius sah zu Remus der kreidebleich geworden war und zitterte. „Moony"„Ein Werwolf."„Ja. Aber das warst nicht du! Beruhig dich also."„Er wird Werwölfe hassen! Lily wird Werwölfe hassen! Alle werden sie hassen! Und meine Chancen auf ein Normales leben werden dahin sein!"Es war ein Trauriger Anblick. Moony zitterte und atmete schwer. Es war Sirius ein Rätsel wie man alleine durch ein einziges Wort in Panik geraten konnte. Aber Moony schaffte auch alles. „Moony! Wormtail! Wir müssen James helfen. Alleine schafft er das nicht."„Ich kann euch nicht helfen! Es ist kein Vollmond!"„Dann bleib du hier und sorg dafür das Wormtail und ich raus können."

Sirius und Peter wollten gerade die Treppen nach draußen herunter rennen als ihnen Hagrid entgegen kam. Auf seinen Schultern lag eine reglose Gestalt. James! Blut floss auf einer Wunde an seinem Kopf. Sein Hemd war zerrissen und blutgetränkt. „Hagrid!"„Hol Miss Lolly. Sag ihr ich bring ihn in den Krankenflügel."Hagrid schritt an ihnen vorbei, in Richtung Krankenflügel. Sirius rührte sich nicht. Erst jetzt erkannte er wie gefährlich Werwölfe wirklich waren. Sie hatten sich viel zu sehr überschätzt und das war James nun zum Verhängnis geworden. ...

* * *

_Habe mir gerade noch einmal alles durchgelesen und ich finde dass ich einen totalen Mist zusammengeschrieben habe. Nehmt es mir nicht so übel! Hatte eine Schreibblockade. Habe in meiner Verzweiflung einfach irgendetwas geschrieben. Ich hab schon Ideen für mein nächstes Chap aber das dauert wahrscheinlich noch etwas bis das fertig ist. _


	5. I'm stuck on you

_Ich wollte jetzt noch mal erwähnen, dass min letztes Kapitel irgendwie keinen Sinn ergeben hat. Ich brauchte nur was zum ausfüllen. Ich habe nach meinem Chap „Liebe ist die beste Foltermethode"schon gewusst was ich in meinem Chap 5 schreibe, aber eben nicht was ich in Chap 4 schreiben soll. Also seit bitte nicht so abgeschreckt dadurch und gebt mir noch eine Chance. _

_Hab mich extra beeilt mit Chap 5 damit ihr alle mein Chap4 vergesst. Hoffe es zeigt Wirkung. _

_**An Grinsekatze**: Jo, das ist halt... hmm... wie soll ich sagen ... ich wollte erst schreiben das Vollmond ist. Aber dann hatte ich keine Lust noch Lupins Verwandlung zu beschreiben. _

_Ich hab es dann aus dem ersten HP Band entzogen wo der Malfoy sagt, dass es da Werwölfe gibt. Und da war nicht erwähnt das Vollmond ist. Aber hast Recht. Ist schon ziemlicher Mist. Ich hoffe mein nächstes Chap wird besser._

_**An Angel911:** Noch mal dasselbe wie bei Grinsekatze. Ich dachte mir halt... warum hatte der Malfoy Angst in den V-Wald zugehen wenn doch keine Werwölfe da waren. Davon habe ich abgeleitet, dass das auch so geht. Das der sich z.B. gar nicht mehr in einen Menschen verwandelt. Hmm.... Wäre dann eigentlich ein Wolf, oder? Na ja... hab ja gesagt es war ein ziemlicher Mist den ich fabriziert habe. _

_**An Witchcat20: **Vielen Dank für deine review. Hast mich schön aufgemuntert. g _

* * *

I'm stuck on you!

„Lily! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Du kannst doch nichts dafür!" Leela, Andromeda, Ildikó, Marcia und Maureen versuchten vergebens Lily aufzumuntern die geknickt im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ins Feuer starrte. „Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen. Aber stattdessen hab ich heulend am Boden gelegen."James hatte es ziemlich erwischt bei seinem kleinen Kampf mit dem Werwolf und Lily machte sich Vorwürfe deswegen. Sie hätte ihm wirklich helfen können. Sie hätte irgendwelche Zauber auf den Werwolf schießen sollen. Ihn verfluchen sollen. Auf jeden Fall hätte sie nicht heulen sollen. Der gestrige Tag war ein Fehler für Lily gewesen. Sie wünschte er wäre nie geschehen. Sie hatte James besten Freund angemacht, James Umhang in Brand gesetzt, James durch den Raum fliegen lassen, ihm Vorwürfe gemacht und ihn schließlich auch noch im Stich gelassen.

„Lily komm schon! Du hattest Angst! Da hätte jeder so reagiert!" „James hat gekämpft."„Er wusste halt was er zumachen hat. Du weißt ja selbst nicht was er für Zauber verwendet hat um den Werwolf zu vertreiben. Es war auf jeden Fall leichtsinnig." Lily hatte ihren Freundinnen geschildert was geschehen war. Mehr oder weniger. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt, dass James gekämpft hätte während sie geheult hätte. Das war schließlich nicht gelogen. Sie hatte lediglich ein paar Details weggelassen. Wie zum Beispiel dass James ein Animagi war.

Sie wusste, dass er Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde wenn Dumbledore es erfahren würde und hatte es somit niemandem erzählt. Auch wenn es immer so schien als würde Lily James verabscheuen, könnte Lily es nicht ertragen, wenn James von der Schule fliegen würde.

Was wäre Hogwarts ohne James Matthew Potter? Rein gar nichts! Nichts würde mehr geschehen. Es wäre einfach gesagt eine normale Schule die der, der Muggel gleichen würde.

So Weit durfte es nicht kommen. Lily würde bei der Geschichte bleiben, dass sie nichts gesehen hätte. Da gab es nur ein Problem.

Wenn James die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde Lily ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Sie musste James bescheit sagen bevor ihn jemand anderes fragen konnte.

Lily sprang überstürzt auf ohne auf die Fragen ihrer Freundinnen zu achten. Im Stechschritt durchquerte sie die Gänge. Vor dem Krankenflügel blieb sie abrupt stehen. Miss Lolly würde sie wieder hinausbefördern wenn Lily in ihrer Aufregung da rein gestürzt käme. Erst musste sie sich beruhigen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch wobei die die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür zum Krankenflügel und schritt leise zwischen den Betten entlang. Die Betten waren alle leer bis auf eines. Dort saß ER. James. Er schrieb etwas, blickte jedoch auf als er die Schritte näher kommen hörte. Er grinste als er sie erkannte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch schon verzog sich sein Gesicht und er presste sich die Hand an die Seite. Lily lies sich auf dem Stuhl neben James Bett nieder sah ihn jedoch nicht an.

James grinste Lily abermals an, doch sie sah nur zu Boden. Was war mit ihr los. Sie hatte doch sonst keine Probleme damit ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Unter schaurigen Schmerzen setzte James sich aufrecht hin und streckte seine Hand nach Lily aus. Er hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihn ansah und beugte sich vor. „Was ist los?"„Ich bin Schuld, dass du hier liegst."Lily sprach so leise dass James Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen. „Quatsch! Nicht du hast mir die Rippen gebrochen und mich entstellt."Er deutete auf die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. „Aber ich war feige. Statt dir zu helfen habe ich nur geweint. Ich hätte dir helfen müssen."James begann zu schmunzeln. „Du warst nicht feige. Was hättest du denn gegen ihn machen sollen? Zugegeben, ... ich hab mich etwas überschätzt. Ich dachte ich werde alleine mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf fertig. Das war ein Fehler. Doch daran hast du keinerlei Schuld!"„Ich habe niemandem gesagt dass du ein Animagi bist. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht gesehen habe wie du gegen den Werwolf gekämpft hast. So kommst du nicht in Schwierigkeiten." „Gut. Vielen Dank."„Das war der Grund weshalb ich hier bin. Also dann. Tschüss."Lily stand auf ohne auf James antwort zu warten.

Sie war erst zwei Betten weiter da meldete sich James wieder zu Wort. „Warum willst du nicht das ich in Schwierigkeiten gerade?"Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen doch drehte sie sich nicht um. „Was?"„Du hast gesagt du wolltest nicht dass ich Schwierigkeiten bekomme. Nicht dass ich dir nicht dankbar wäre aber ich frage mich einfach wieso du mich verteidigst. Schließlich hasst du mich ja so abgrundtief."Lily wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Verdammt. Sie hätte sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen sollen bevor sie hergekommen war. Was sollte sie jetzt nur sagen? Sie konnte unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde ihr die wahre Liebe vorgaukeln und sie schließlich nur ausnutzen. Am besten sie sagte gar nicht.

Bei diesem Entschluss blieb Lily auch und so ging sie ohne zu Antworten auf die Tür zu doch an der Tür wurde sie schon wieder durchs eine Worte aufgehalten. „Liebst du mich?"Lily stockte der Atem. Woher wusste er ... das konnte doch nicht sein. Nein! Es war ja nur eine Frage gewesen. Keine Feststellung. Oder war es eine Feststellung. Nein. Unmöglich. Doch es wäre durchaus besser wenn Lily jetzt antworten würde. Sie drehte sie zu ihm um. „Wie bitte?"„Liebst du mich?"„Wie kommst du darauf, POTTER?" „Nur eine Vermutung."Lily setzte ihren lass-mich-mit-deinen-Träumereien-in-Frieden-Blick auf und stolzierte aus dem Krankensaal.

Als Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat wurde sie von ihren Freundinnen befragt wo sie war, doch Lily schwieg friedlich vor sich hin und grinste nur wenn sie mögliche Orte aufzählten. „Hey... kommt. Hier drin ist es so voll. Lasst uns raus gehen."Schlug Andromeda schließlich vor. Dieser Vorschlag war allen recht, da sie so wies so noch eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten wollten.

Es lag immer noch Schnee. Zwar war es weniger geworden doch er reichte noch lange für eine Schneeballschlacht. Lily weigerte sich strickt dagegen mitzumachen und setzte sich so auf einen Stein am See und sah ihren Freundinnen zu.

Wie sie so da saß und überlegte kam ihr James frage wieder in den Sinn. „Liebst du mich?". Verdammt. War Lily so offensichtlich? Fiel es jedem auf, dass sie ihn liebte oder nur James. Aber Stopp! Sie LIEBTE ihn nicht. Sie mochte ihn lediglich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Mist! Warum fielen Lily die richtigen Antworten oder Reaktionen immer erst nach den Gespräch oder der Situation ein. Sie hätte ehrlich mit „Nein"antworten können. Es wäre nicht gelogen gewesen. Womöglich bildete sich Potter sich jetzt auch noch etwas darauf ein. Bestimmt fasste er ihr ‚wegrennen' als ein ‚ja' auf. Verdammt! Warum ging eigentlich alles bei ihr schief!?

James hatte seinen Brief an seine Schwester gerade beendet da betraten seine Freunde Sirius, Peter und Remus den Krankensaal und gesellten sich zu ihm. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile darüber, dass James Geburtstag ja wohl völlig daneben war und dass sie die Party auf jeden Fall nachholen müssten.

„Hey! Die Mädels veranstalten eine Schneeballschlacht."Sirius sah durch das Fenster direkt hinter James. Seine Freunde begannen nun die Würfe zu kommentieren während James völlig auf Lily fixiert war.

Sie saß auf einem Stein ein paar Meter von ihren Freundinnen entfernt und sah ihnen zu. Zumindest schien es so. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. Das rote Haar fiel einem sofort ins Auge und wenn man(n) von hier die Augen gesehen hätten, hätte James sich wieder darin verloren. So ein wundervolles Grün. James brauchte es gar nicht erst zu sehen. Er hatte diese Augen schon zu oft gesehen. Er sah sie jeden Tag wenn sie ihm erneut das Herz brach. Sie sah sie jede Nacht wenn sie ihn in seinen Träumen küsste.

James hätte sie nicht fragen sollen, ob sie ihn liebe. Ein weiterer Fehler den er begangen hatte. Sie war so freundlich, so mitfühlend zu ihm gewesen bis er das gefragt hatte. Es schien als hätte sie sich genau vor dieser oder einer ähnlichen Frage gefürchtet. Aber warum hatte sie die Frage so gefürchtet? Was hatte er getan, dass sie sich auf einmal so seltsam benahm. Erst war sie vollkommen verändert und hatte versucht ihn abzuschrecken, dann war sie wieder die alte Lily gewesen, eben im Krankenflügel war sie über freundlich gewesen und schließlich war sie wieder die alte. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen konnten äußerst verwirrend sein und sogar James aus dem Konzept bringen.

Zwei Tage später begann der Unterricht wieder und James ‚durfte' auch wieder den Krankenflügel verlassen. „Warum lässt die mich gerade dann gehen wenn der Unterricht wieder beginnt!?"

Vor dem Unterricht saßen vor allem die Siebtklässler ziemlich entnervt vor ihrem Frühstück.

„Was haben wir noch mal in der ersten?"James rührte lustlos in seinem Müsli rum und sah es an als wäre es vergiftet. „Zaubertränke."Kam es knapp von Sirius zurück der damit beschäftigt war an seinem Toast rumzunagen.

James beobachtete seinen Freund interessiert. Bei ihm waren Eindeutig Anzeichen von Nagetieren nachzuweißen. Wie er da so saß die Beine ziemlich angezogen, da er ziemlich groß war was man von der Bank nicht behaupten konnte, an dem Toast nagend und sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend, wirkte er doch wie ein übergroßer Hamster.

Hinzu kam noch das Sirius durchaus anhänglich sein konnte. Ein paar Wochen ohne seine Freunde und er drehte durch.

James kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Name Tatze nicht gerade gut zu Sirius passte. Er hätte sich nicht die Gestalt eines Hundes, sondern die eines Hamsters oder eines Eichhörnchens aussuchen sollen. Dann hätte James wenigstens einen Grund ihn Squirrel zu nennen den sogar Sirius verstand.

Die Marauders kamen genau rechtzeitig in den Kerkern an, in denen der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand. Sie schafften es gerade noch vor Professor Everglades in den Saal zu rennen und ließen sich auf ihren Bänken ganz hinten, in der letzten Reihe fallen.

Professor Everglades schrieb ihnen die Zutaten für einen Trank an die Tafel der mal wieder besonders kompliziert war.

Als mitten in der Stunde Leelas Kessel gefährlich zischte und Professor Everglades ihr zu Hilfe eilte nutzte James die Gelegenheit und warf einen Brief direkt in Lilys Schoß. Diese drehte sich überrascht nach hinten um, woraufhin James ihr zuzwinkerte.

Lily öffnete den Zettel den ihr James zugeworfen hatte, natürlich nicht ohne vorher sicher gestellt zuhaben, dass Professor Everglades beschäftigt war.

_Gehst du mit mir aus? _Lily drehte sich zu James um und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, woraufhin er sofort einen Zettel parat hatte. _Warum nicht? _Diesmal hatte Lily keine andere Wahl als zurück zuschreiben. _**Weil du ein arroganter Idiot bist der keinerlei Gefühle hat. **Schwere Vorurteile. Woher willst du wissen, dass ich so bin? Vielleicht bin ich ja liebevoll, romantisch, witzig,...einfach ein Traumtyp. **Du? Guter Witz. **Den Tanz am Weihnachtsball fandest du ja auch nicht schlecht. **Woher willst du das wissen!? Ich habe nur mit dir getanzt weil ich Schulden bei Black hatte. **Ich weiß. Hat er mir erzählt. Aber du hast dich beim Tanzen ziemlich gehen lassen. Ich hätte erwartet nicht erwartet so kurz vor einem Kuss zustehen. **Ich hätte dich nie Mals geküsst, Potter! **Jaaaaahhh,... ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. **Pah! Von was träumst du denn nachts. **Du. Ich. Bett. Sagt das genug. **Glaub mir das werden ewig Träume bleiben! **_

James antwortete nur mit einem Grinsen und wandte sich schließlich wieder seinem Kessel zu.

Lily drehte sich um und zuckte zusammen als Ildikó sie ansprach. „Duuuuu. Welche Farbe sollte der Trank noch mal haben?"„Ähm... Türkis."„Verdammt... meiner ist pink."

Der Rest des Vormittags verging relativ schnell. Lily, Andromeda, Remus und James hatten in den letzten beiden Stunden Arithmantik frei und genossen ihre Freizeit. Na ja. Was heißt genossen... sie machten erst ein Mal widerwillig ihre Hausaufgaben und dann genossen sie ihre Freizeit.

Lily und Andromeda waren vor James und Remus mit den Hausaufgaben fertig und beschlossen etwas Zauberschach zu spielen.

Lily war nicht sehr gut im Zauberschach. Andromeda hingegen war Expertin. Lily hatte mich normalem Schach eigentlich keine Probleme. Sie kannte die Grundregeln und hatte auch schon einige Male gegen ihre Muggelfreunde gewonnen. Doch bei Zauberschach hatte sie ein Problem mit den lebenden Figuren.

Sie protestierten gegen jeden Zug den sie machte, so dass Lily ständig der Ansicht war sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Als würde das nicht genügen, beschimpften sie Lily mit übelsten Wörtern und Gesten und der König hatte Lily sogar mal mit seinem Schwert in den Finder gestochen. Man traut es den winzigen Figuren und den Schwertern nicht zu, aber es tat verdammt weh.

Heute lief es für Lily nicht besser als sonst. Verbissen kämpfte sie mit den Figuren die partout nicht gehorchen wollten. „Bauer nach A5"„Nein! Da schlachtet mich sein Läufer! Ich geh lieber nach A4"

Lily musste hilflos mit ansehen wie sich ihre Figuren in den Tod stürzten und verlor somit schon in 5 Minuten. „Wow... muss ein Rekord sein. Ich habe noch nie ein so kurzes Spiel erlebt."Erklärte Andromeda während sie die Figuren wieder aufstellten. (A.N: Falsch! Kein Rekord! Habe gegen meinen Bruder mal in 3 Minuten verloren. Fragt bitte nicht wie das geht.) „Bei dir sieht das so einfach aus. Du sagst was und die Figuren springen."„So sollte es normaler Weiße bei jedem ablaufen, aber irgendwie haben die Kleinen was gegen dich."„Ja eindeutig."

Während Lily ihren ersten Zug versuchte, sah sich Andromeda um. Als sie sich sicher war, dass James und Remus noch weg waren sprach sie Lily auf James an.

„Du ... Lily. Was läuft eigentlich zwischen James und dir?"„Nichts!" „Du liebst ihn doch oder?"„Nein. Ich denke ich mag ihn. Aber das legt sich so langsam auch wieder."„Was soll das denn heißen? Lily! Nicht dahin! Da macht dich meine Dame platt."„Ich denke ich hasse James bald wieder."„Lily. Man kann niemanden auf Knopfdruck hassen! Das geht nicht!"„Das geht!"„Du bildest dir nur ein, dass du ihn hasst aber in Wirklichkeit ist da mehr. Viel mehr!"„Ich ... hasse ... Potter!"„Stimmt nicht."„Hast Recht. Ich verabscheue ihn! Ich kann ihn auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!"„Ich könnte ein Lied darüber schreiben." „Ach ja. Wie würde das klingen?"„She hates him, ... but she loves him... Schach. ... She can't Stopp thinking of him. ... She stuck on him. ... Schach Matt." "Klingt furchtbar." "Ich glaube es klingt besser mit You und me. ... I hate you, but I love you. I can't Stopp thinking of you. It's true. I'm stuck on you." (A.N.: Stacie Orrico und ihr Lied Stuck. Erinnert mich immer an eine Person an die ich gerade denken musste deshalb habe ich es geschrieben. Ach ja,... zu der Zeit war das Lied ja noch nicht veröffentlicht. Also kann Anda einfach gut spontan Lieder schreiben. g) „Klingt besser. Stimmt aber nicht!"„Doch tut es. Du denkst ständig an ihn. Ob gut oder schlecht weiß ich nicht. Aber du denkst an ihn und du sagst immer du hasst ihn, alle anderen sagen aber du liebst ihn und ich denke das tust du auch. Du weißt es nur nicht oder besser gesagt ... du willst es nicht."

Lily überdachte den Text noch einmal. _I can't Stopp thinking of you, ... I'm stuck on you. _I'm stuck on you. Sie hing wirklich an ihm. Doch das würde sie nie zugeben. Was würde sie wohl machen wenn diesen Sommer die Schule vorbei wäre? Sie würde James wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Ach so ein Quatsch. Irgendwann würde sie ihn vergessen haben. Man trauerte nicht ewig jemandem hinterher. (A.N.: Alisha (Seidenschnabel) sag jetzt bloß nichts!) Irgendwann vergaß man jeden, wenn man den Kontakt zu ihm abbrach. Doch alles in allem wusste Lily das Anda Recht hatte. Sie hing an James.


	6. Aus Spaziergang wird Date

Aus Spaziergang wird Date

Es war ein Freitag und James saß sichtlich gelangweilt in Geschichte der Zauberei, genau wie der Rest der Klasse. Professor Binns lies sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und erzählte ohne Pause weiter.

James nutzte die langweilige Stunde, für Pläne wie er Lily rumkriegen könnte. Ziemlich am Ende der Stunde riss er ein Stück Pergament ab und kritzelte hastig etwas darauf.

Lily war gerade am Dösen als sie etwas am Kopf traf. Erschocken blickte sie sich um und entdeckte einen Zettel auf ihrer Bank.

_Raste jetzt nicht gleich aus! Gehst du in unserer Freistunde mit mir Spazieren. NUR spazieren. Nicht mehr. Ich will nur reden. JP _Lily schrieb ein großes **_NEIN _**auf den Zettel und wollte ihn gerade zu James vorschmeißen als Ildikó ihren Arm festhielt. „Gib ihm eine Chance, Lily. Er will doch nur reden." Offensichtlich hatte Ildikó mitgelesen. Sie sah sie bittend an und Lily gab nach. Sie strich das ‚nein' durch und antwortete. _**Nur reden. Und wenn der Satz „Gehst du mit mir aus?"fällt gehe ich. Keine Streiche. **Ok. Ich will mich nur unterhalten. Ich frag dich auch nicht ob du mit mir ausgehst. **Ok. Dann bis gleich. **Ciao Bella. _

Nach dem Mittagessen wartete Lily an der Marmortreppe auf James. Der lies nicht lange auf sich warten und die beiden wagten sich in die Eiseskälte.

Der Schnee war nun endgültig geschmolzen und so war das gesamte Schlossgelände von Schlamm bedeckt.

„Also, über was wolltest du reden?"Lily sprach ziemlich schroff zu ihm. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat. Wahrscheinlich damit er nicht merkte, dass sie was für ihn empfand. „Du warst neulich im Krankenflügel gar nicht so wie jetzt. Ich will wissen was ich getan hatte das du weggegangen bist."„Ich hatte nur Schuldgefühle. Bilde dir nichts darauf ein."

James blieb ruckartig stehen und sah zu Boden. „Was ist?"zischte Lily ihn an. „Was habe ich dir getan?"„Was?"„Du hasst mich so, aber warum?"„Will du ein arroganter,..."„Ja. Ich weiß. Aber was muss ich machen dass du mir vertraust? Warum gibst du mir keine Chance?"„Weil ich nicht wie die anderen dummen Gören bin und mich einfach von dir flachlegen lasse."James lachte ziemlich freudlos auf. „Die anderen haben mir nichts bedeutet. Ich sehe ein dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe ihre Gefühle verletzt. Ich habe sie als Trostmittel benutzt, aber ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen."„Ich ... ich kann dir nicht trauen."„Warum nicht?"

Nun war es an Lily bedrehten wegzuschauen. Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Er würde sich über sie lustig machen oder sie ausnutzen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur sagen? _Ich mag dich James. Ich mag dich sehr. _Nein. Das konnte sie nicht. Niemals würde sie das zugeben können. Das war immerhin James Potter. Sie hatte sich seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts darauf konzentriert ihn zu hassen. Ihn zu verabscheuen. Ihm den Tod zu wünschen.

Was würden die anderen alle denken wenn sie ihm jetzt alles gestand. Wahrscheinlich wäre Lily dann das Gespött der ganzen Schule. Wenn sie, wie die anderen Mädchen, gleich am Anfang James vergöttert hätte wäre es nichts Besonderes gewesen. Aber sie hatte ihn so gehasst und das wusste bereits die gesamte Schule. Verdammt, war Lilys Leben so kompliziert.

„Ich frage dich noch mal... auch wenn ich keine Antwort erwarten kann ... Liebst du mich?"Lily wurde von James Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und starrte ihn an. Sie musste heute eine Antwort geben. Sie konnte nicht schon wieder einfach wegrennen. Sie atmete tief durch doch eine richtige antwort gab sie ihm nicht. „Liebst du mich denn?"James lies nicht lange auf seine Antwort warten. Er nickte und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Ich für meinen Teil schon."Er wartete anscheinend auf Lilys Reaktion doch sie sah ihn nur weiterhin ungläubig an. „Lily. Ich vergöttere dich! Du bist für mich das einzige weshalb ich noch Lust auf diese Schule habe. Ich wüsste nicht wie mein Leben ohne dich wäre. Und dabei wäre ich ohne dich wahrscheinlich glücklicher. Denn jeden Tag verletzt du mich. ... Jeden Tag brichst du mir abermals das Herz. Es ist unvorstellbar qualvoll. Es ist ein Schmerz wie man ihn nicht so schnell vergisst."

Er machte eine kurze Pause doch da Lily sich immer noch nicht rührte fuhr er fort. „Es ist eine Qual dich jeden Tag zu sehen und dabei zu wissen, dass ich doch keine Chance habe. Eigentlich müsste ich dich hassen, dafür dass du mir solche Schmerzen bereitest. Ich muss zugeben ich würde dich auch gerne hassen. Doch so umso mehr ich mich darauf konzentriere dich so zu verabscheuen wie du mich hasst, desto mehr Liebe ich dich. Ich kann dich nicht hassen. Ich träume jede Nacht von dir. Doch nicht immer sind wir in meinen Träumen zusammen. Oftmals passiert in meinen Träumen genau das was du wirklich tust."Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Du raubst mir den Verstand, Lily. Ich liebe alles an dir. Deine wundervollen feuerroten Haare. Deine atemberaubenden smaragdgrünen Augen. Dein perfekter Körper. Deine Intelligenz, dein Humor, dein Lachen ... Dein Lachen verzaubert mich immer wieder. ... Im meinen Augen Lily ... bist du perfekt ... in meinen Augen bist du fehlerlos. Ich liebe dich. Und das wird sich nie ändern. Auch wenn ich dich vergessen wollte. Ich könnte es wahrscheinlich nicht."Er sah sie eine Weile an dann sah er betroffen zum Himmel. „Ich denke dass du mir jetzt wieder das Herz brechen wirst. Da ich es heute nicht ertragen könnte, behalte es für dich."Er drehte sich um und schritt davon.

Lily brauchte lange um das eben gesagte zu verarbeiten. Das war ... sie rannte James hinterher und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „James. Warte." Sie drehte ihn zu sich um und musste lächeln. „Das war die schönste Liebeserklärung die ich je gehört habe. Ich habe mir oft vorgestellt wie du mir wohl deine Liebe gestehen würdest, wenn du wirklich in mich verliebt wärst. Doch nie hätte ich es mir so schön vorgestellt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so verletzte. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht habe. Ich muss dir aber jetzt wieder widersprechen."Sie grinste nun ununterbrochen. „Ich bin nicht perfekt. Denn wenn ich perfekt wäre, hätte ich Rücksicht auf deine Gefühle genommen. Ich komme mir im Moment ziemlich beschissen vor."James sah ihr tief in die Augen, die freudig leuchteten. „Heißt das du liebst mich?"Lilys Lächeln erstarb schlagartig was Leuchten aus James Augen wischte. „James. Ich ... Ich denke Lieben ist übertrieben. Lieben ist eben, dass was du eben erklärt hast. Mit Liebe kommt immer Schmerz. Ich liebe dich nicht. ..." James presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah kopfschütteln zu den Wolken die über sie hinweg zogen. „Halt. James. Hör mir zu."Er sah sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. „Ich liebe dich nicht. Aber ich mag dich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Für mich bist du zwar nicht mehr der kindische, arrogante Potter der alles verflucht was ihm über den Weg läuft, du bist aber auch nicht meine große Liebe. Noch nicht."James runzelte die Stirn und sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie Noch nicht?"Lily konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Gehst du mit mir aus?" fragte sie schmunzelnd. James klappte der Mund etwas auf und er fuhr sich langsam mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Er schien es noch nicht wirklich realisiert zu haben was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Aber du liebst mich doch nicht."„Ja. Aber ich mag dich. Doch wenn ich mit dir ausgehe habe ich die Möglichkeit dich besser kennen zulernen."James begriff nun und begann zu strahlen. Er drückte Lily ganz fest und grinste, wie Lily es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatten. Es war nicht sein übliches selbstverliebtes Grinsen. Es war ein Herzliches, Glückliches.

„Samstag? Hogsmeade?"schlug er vor und Lily nickte zustimmend. „Gerne. Ich freu mich schon."Sie drehte sich um und ging auf das Schloss zu in dem sie nun Alte Runen hatte. Im Saal begrüßte Ildikó sie strahlend.

Ildikó hatte es genau wie Lily nicht nötig Muggelkunde zu belegen, da ihre Mutter ein Muggel war. Marcia saß eine Bank vor ihnen und unterhielt sich gerade mit Arthur Mattos, einem Ravenclaw. Marcias Eltern waren genau wie Lilys Muggel und sie somit ebenfalls anfällig für Snapes Lieblingsbeleidigung: „Schlammblut."

Andromeda, Maureen, Leela und die gesamten Marauders waren in Muggelkunde. Andromeda und Sirius hatten das Fach lediglich belegt um ihre Eltern zu ärgern, die Muggel verabscheuten. Maurren, Leela und Remus hingegen hatten wirklich Interesse an den Muggeln. Warum James den Kurs belegt hatte wusste niemand so genau. Alle vermuteten, dass er Lily damit beeindrucken wollte. Peter hatte das Fach natürlich nur gewählt, da all seine Freunde hier waren.

„Und? Wie lief das Gespräch?"Sirius sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und als Remus und Peter das Gespräch bemerkten schnellten sie zu ihnen herum. „Ich wurde ziemlich schnulzig. Ich hab ihr erzählt dass ich sie am liebsten hassen würde, weil sie mir jeden Tag aufs Neue das Herz bricht. Ich dachte: ‚So jetzt hast du es völlig versaut.' Aber sie kam zu mir und hat gesagt, dass sie noch nie eine so schöne Liebeserklärung gehört hat und hat sich entschuldigt, dafür dass sie mich jeden Tag verletzt."„Hey super! Dann lief es ja richtig gut."Rief Remus freudig. „Nun ja. Dann hat sie aber gesagt, dass sie mich nicht liebt. ..."„Sie lügt."Alle schnellten herum und sahen Andromeda die gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit."„Sie hat sich beim Weihnachtsball in dich verknallt. Aber sie hat eine negative Einstellung zur Liebe. Daher heißt das bei ihr nur. ‚jemanden mögen'. Das habt ihr nicht von mir."„Auf jeden Fall. Hat sie dann gesagt dass sie mich mag. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Dann hat sie mich komischer Weiße gefragt ob ich mit ihr ausgehe. Tja... ich gehe am Samstag nicht mit euch nach Hogsmeade."Er strahlte seine Freunde an die über James Erfolg jubelten.

Lily und James waren den restlichen Tag immer über freundlich zu dem jeweils Anderem und Lily redete nur darüber was sie wohl am Samstag machen würden.

„Na was wohl, Lily. Knutschen natürlich."Andromeda schien schon ziemlich genervt von Lily und redete nur noch selten mit. „Quatsch, Anda! Das ist unser erstes Date! Da knutsch ich nicht mit James rum." „Sollen wir wetten?"„Ok. Gerne! Was ist der Einsatz?"„Wenn du mit James knutschst musst du ihm sagen, dass du ihn LIEBST."Sie betonte das Wort ‚Liebst' bedeutungsstark. „Na gut. Und wenn ich es nicht mache ... hmm... musst du Professor Toronto anbaggern." „Einverstanden."Sie gaben sich die Hand darauf und vereinbarten, dass Lilys Freundinnen und die drei übrigen Marauders ihnen unauffällig hinterher spionieren durften, damit Lily nicht auf die Idee kam zu lügen.

Am Samstagmorgen war Lily in großem Aufruhr. Sie rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Zimmer und quatschte ihre Freundinnen zu. „Was soll ich anziehen? Die Hose oder die?"„Wie wäre es mit dem Rock?"Andromeda hob einen ziemlich kurzen Jeansrock hoch und grinste. „Willst wohl, dass ich als Eisklotz wieder komme, was?"„Dann zieh die Stulpen von mir an."

Lily lies sich zu diesem Outfit überreden und zog dazu noch ihre Stiefel mit 10 cm hohen Pfennigabsätzen an.

Lily aß beim Frühstück fast gar nicht. James hingegen schaufelte fröhlich Müsli in sich hinein und hinterher noch einige Scheiben Toast.

James hatte blaue Jeans und ein Schwarzes Hemd an. Seine Haare waren zerstrubbelt, wie immer. Er schein bester Laune zu sein und kein bisschen aufgeregt.

Als Lily die Eingangshalle betrat sah sie James, der bereits an der Tür wartete. Sirius und Remus standen neben ihm und als Sirius Lily sah grinste er und flüsterte James etwas zu der darauf hin mit blitzenden Zähnen lachte.

Hatte James tolle Zähne! Schneeweiß, kein schiefer Zahn. Er hatte so ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Lily und ihre Freundinnen gingen zu den Marauders die sie herzlich empfingen.

„Ich würde sagen wir lassen die beiden jetzt mal alleine. Kommt Mädels ihr verbringt den Tag mit uns."Sirius schritt davon, gefolgt von Remus und Peter und Lilys Freundinnen.

James strahlte sie an. „Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ja, ziemlich. Sollen wir gehen."„Jup."Sie verließen das Schloss und stapften durch den Schlamm des geschmolzenen Schnees nach Hogsmeade.


	7. Ich geb dich nie wieder her!

_**An A-Gaudi: **Vielen Dank, für dein Lob. Ich versuche mich zu beeilen. _

_**An Miss Shirley-Blythe: **Danke! Ich komme die Woche wahrscheinlich nicht weiter aber ich werde so schnell machen wie möglich._

**_An_ **_**Mystical Harmonie:** Vielen Dank. hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut. Schön dass dir Lily in meiner FF gefällt. Ermutigt mich schön. )_

* * *

Ich geb dich nie wieder her!

James und Lily schlenderten durch die belebten Straßen von dem kleinen Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade. An vielen Schaufenstern blieben sie stehen und betrachteten die ausgestellten Sachen.

Doch so richtig wohl fühlte Lily sich nicht. Ständig merkte sie, dass sie verfolgt wurden und konnte sich so nicht wirklich auf James konzentrieren, dem ihre geistige Abwesenheit gar nicht auffiel. Er scherzte ungestört weiter und Lily versuchte immer möglichst echt zu lachen, damit James nicht beleidigt war.

James war schon in der ersten Stunde süß. Er kaufte Lily ein paar Lilien, ging mit ihr überall hin wo sie hin wollte und machte ihr immer wieder Komplimente.

Nachmittags beschlossen die zwei in die drei Besen zu gehen. Lily suchte einen Tisch, während James zwei Butterbier holte. Lily entdeckte einen freien Tisch ganz hinten in einer Ecke. Zu dieser kalten Jahreszeit waren die ‚Drei Besen' immer überfüllt. Sie schlängelte sich zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen hindurch an den freien Tisch und ließ sich erschöpft nieder. Sie waren seit heute Morgen nur gelaufen. Natürlich waren sie auch stehen geblieben und hatten Sahen in den Schaufenstern betrachtet, doch gesessen hatte sie seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr.

Gerade guckte Lily das Fenster hinaus als vier Gesichter an der Scheibe erschienen. Von Rechts kamen die Köpfe von Sirius und Remus und von Links Andromedas und Ildikós Köpfe. Es sah einfach lächerlich aus wie sie so in den Pup starrten und alle Tische nach Lily und James absuchten, obwohl Lily doch direkt neben dem Fenster saß.

Sirius sagte irgendwas woraufhin Andromeda ihm eins auf den Schädel gab. Sie sagte irgendwas zu ihm und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schließlich sah Sirius zu Lily und deutete auf sie. Lily winkte ihnen und Lächelte amüsiert. Alle rissen geschockt die Augen auf und zogen die Köpfe wieder weg.

Das war zu viel für Lily. Erst kicherte sie nur, doch als James kam und sie fragte was mit ihr los sei wich das Kichern einem heftigen Lachanfall. Lily hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Hab ich was im Gesicht? Hab ich einen Fleck auf meinen Kleidern?"James sah verwirrt an sich herunter. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf hörte allerdings nicht auf zu lachen.

Dieser Lachanfall hielt ca. eine viertel Stunde an. In dieser Viertel Stunde nippte James leicht betroffen an seinem Butterbier und schien zu überlegen was er denn so witziges gemacht haben könnte.

Schließlich wurde der Lachanfall wieder zu einem Kichern und verstummte sie. „Wunderbar! Sie hat aufgehört zu lachen. Also ich mag dein Lachen ja, aber das war jetzt wirklich ein bisschen viel auf einmal." Lily wischte sich eine Träne von der Backe und versuchte sich wieder zusammeln. „Bist du jetzt wieder, OK? Oder bekommst du wieder einen Lachanfall wenn du Alkohol trinkst. Dann nehme ich dir nämlich das Butterbier wieder ab."Butterbier war nicht gerade hart. Es hatte nur sehr wenig Prozent, womit die Möglichkeit sich zu betrinken, ziemlich dahin schwand. „nein. Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin wieder voll und ganz da."Und wirklich hatte Lily es geschafft sich zu sammeln und wurde nun von James ausgefragt was denn so witzig sei.

„Komm schon Lily! Sag es mir! Bitte!"Lily sah ihn abschätzend an. „Öhm... nein."„Bitte Lils!"Lily überlegte kurz dann gab sie nach. Sie erklärte ihm alles und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht wieder zu Lachen. James schien nicht zu verstehen was daran so witzig war und sah nur nachdenklich zum Fenster.

Also mal ehrlich. Ihre Freunde hatten schon ein scheiß Timing oder? Gerade als James rausguckte lief Sirius an der Scheibe vorbei und starrte herein. Als er bemerkte, dass James ihn ansah sprang er schnell weg. James stand auf, öffnete das Fenster und griff irgendwo neben das Fenster. Er zog seinen besten Freund am Kragen hervor und Grinste ihm entgegen. „Hallo Sirius. Suchst du was?" „Ähm... ja. Andromeda hat ihren Ohrring verloren."„Und was hat Andromedas Ohrring hier hinten verloren? Da vorne ist die Straße."„Ähm ... ja ... nun ... Ich geh auch wenn du mich los lässt."James ließ ihn los. „Schönen Gruß an die Anderen."Er schloss das Fenster und setzte sich wieder. „Geht's denen noch gut."Lily musste Grinsen. „Sie sind neugierig."„Auf was denn? Jeder weiß, dass du mich nicht Liebst. Da wird ja wohl nichts passieren."Lily schwieg nur und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich nehme an du hast dir dein erstes Date besser vorgestellt."„Ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt. Nicht unbedingt besser. Es ist witzig mit dir den Tag zu verbringen. Aber in meinen Vorstellungen war da mehr und das weißt du ja auch."„Nun, ... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal mit dir ausgehen würde. Immerhin hab ich dich seid der ersten Klasse ... nun ja ..."„gehasst. Verabscheut."Ergänzte James lächelnd. „Ja. So könnte man es nennen."

Lily konnte James nicht ansehen. Es hatte ihm heute nicht gefallen. Er wollte mehr als Lily. Sie wollte doch erst Mals nur befreundet sein. ER hingegen wollte eine Beziehung. Lily wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. „Hör zu Lil'."James nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. „Vergessen wir das wieder. Es ist wirklich toll mit dir hier zu sein. Doch wenn ich dich dränge, vermassle ich wieder alles."Lily sah weiterhin nur in ihr leeres Glas und bis sich auf die Lippe. „Ich bin nur .... Ich ..."Lily sah zu ihm auf. James sah aus dem Fenster und Schüttelte den Kopf.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Lily James Potter sprachlos sah. Er sah in diesem Augenblick hilflos aus. Wie er dasaß und nicht wusste was er sagen sollte und sich Hilfe suchend umschaute. Es fiel ihm anscheinend sehr schwer dies alles zu sagen.

Lily wurde klar, dass sie daran schuld war. SIE war daran schuld, dass James Potter sprachlos war. Sie war Schuld, dass er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Das er verzweifelt war.

Lily stand auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben James. Er sah zu ihr und schien ziemlich verwundert. Er erwartete dass sie etwas sagte doch, dass tat sie nicht. Sie sah ihm nur tief in die Augen und nagelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen fest. „Was muss ich machen, Lil'?" James sprach kaum hörbar. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lily lösen. Sie hielt ihn einfach mit ihren Augen fest. Mit ihrem Blick vernebelte sie ihm seine Gedanken. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Erst als Lily den Blickkontakt löste und auf ihre Hände sah konnte er wieder frei denken.

James hatte nichts mehr zu tun. Es lag nur noch an Lily, dass sie sich nicht näher kamen. Sie verschloss sich vor ihm. Sie hatte einfach Angst vor einer Beziehung. Was wenn sie alles ruinieren würde. Wenn sie irgendetwas falsch machen würde. Sie hatte einfach Angst Fehler zu machen. Dieselben Fehler die sie bei all ihren anderen Beziehungen gemacht hatte. Doch nun, da sie James so unglücklich sah wusste sie gar nicht mehr was sie machen sollte.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie betete zu Gott, dass alles gut gehen würde. Langsam streckte sie sie Hände aus und nahm James Hände.

Dieser sah verwirrt auf seine Hände die von Lilys weichen Händen umschlossen waren. Schnell sah er zu ihr auf. Schon wieder hatte sie es geschafft. Wieder war er durch ihren Blick wie gelähmt. Sie war so wunderschön. Einfach perfekt. Ein Traum. Sie verzauberte ihn einfach. Vor allem in diesem Moment empfand er alles noch viel heftiger. Sie erschien ihm schöner als sonst. Die Haare fand er unglaublich. Die Augen so bezaubernd.

Lily sah seinen glasigen Blick und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

Und wieder geschah es. Sie versank wieder in seinen tiefgründigen Augen. Sie wollte ihn diesmal nicht gehen lassen. Oder besser gesagt. SIE ging heute nicht weg. Heute würde sie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen.

James befreite seine eine Hand aus Lilys Griff. Sie sah ihn traurig an. Was sollte das? War er jetzt der jenige der einen Rückzieher machte. Sie wartete auf den Satz. ‚Ich liebe dich nicht, Lily.' Doch den Satz würde sie nicht zu hören bekommen. Mit der Hand die er eben aus Lilys Griff befreit hatte fuhr er ihr über die Haare. Er grinste. „Gutes Shampoo."Lily lachte auf. Sie hätte in dieser Situation nie Mals einen Witz machen können, doch für ihn war es kein Problem.

James beugte sich vor um Lily zu küsse, doch sie zögerte. „James ich weiß nicht ob ..."Er sah vorwurfsvoll zu ihr und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es."Sie beugte sich vor und küsste James, der (welch ein wunder) den Kuss erwiderte.

Erst küssten sie sich vorsichtig, dann zärtlich und schließlich Leidenschaftlich. Lily war wie in einem Traum. Alles um sie und James war unwichtig. Nur James war für sie da. Niemand anderes. Er vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren. Er war so ein leidenschaftlicher Kesser, wie Lily es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie wollte sich nie mehr von ihm lösen. Wollte mit ihm für ewig hier sein. Alles andere war Unwichtig.

Jemand schrie auf und Lily wurde aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen. Lily drehte sich ruckartig rum und erblickte Ihre Freundinnen und die Marauders die, die Kneipe gerade betreten hatten.

Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe vor James und Lily und grinsten. Lilys Blick fiel auf Andromeda die sie drängend ansah. Lily drehte sich zu James der noch damit beschäftigt war seine Freunde anzugrinsen. Sie drehte seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich."James lächelte. „Was ist aus ‚Ich mag dich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.' geworden?"„Ich hasse die Liebe. Doch in deinem Fall trifft mögen eben nicht zu. Solange wir glücklich sind gibt es noch keinen Grund die Liebe völlig zu vergessen."„Das gefällt mir."

James küsste Lily wieder leidenschaftlich. Dies war der beste Tag seid Monaten. Er würde wahrscheinlich erst morgen realisieren, dass er und Lilian Miranda Evans ein Paar waren. Seine Träume hatten sich nun endlich bewahrheitet. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und dass das klar ist, ... Ich geb dich nie wieder her!"

* * *

_Hmm... meine Kapitel werden immer kürzer. Nehmt mir das bitte nicht übel. Mir gehen nur allmählich die Ideen aus und ich habe mich so mit den Kapiteln beeilt, vor allem mit diesem hier, da ich den Rest der Woche nicht mehr schreiben kann. Ach ja... da mir die Ideen für Hogwarts ausgehen wird die FF nicht mehr sehr lang werden. _

_Ich schreibe aber eine Fortsetzung. Eigentlich wollte ich beides in eine FF packen aber da passt der Name: „Hogwarts Lovestory"nicht mehr. _


	8. Die Schöne und das Biest

_**An Sango: **Abwarten. _

_**An Witchcat20: **Danke! _

_**An White Maggie:** Danke. Was hab ich denn für einen Schreibstil? Ich schreibe immer einfach drauf los. Vielen dank für deine Review. _

_**An Seidenschnabel:** Ich hab wieder ne Harry Story angefangen. Aber diesmal nicht so blutrünstig wie die, von gestern als ich so sauer war. Diesmal hat er nur überlegt wie er sich umbringen könnte. Bei der Geschichte mach ich dich und die Rina zu de Betaleserin, ok?_

_**An DiamondOfOcean: **Ich hab am Anfang keine Absätze gemacht, weil ich nicht wusste, dass die so wichtig sind. Hatte selbst nie FFs gelesen und in Büchern sind ja auch nicht so viele Absätze. Aber jetzt hab ich en paar FFs gelesen und mach daher ja auch mehr Absätze. _

_**An DragonSleep:** Ich hab dank meiner Freundinnen schon Ideen für Chap 9 gesammelt. Aber es gibt wahrscheinlich trotzdem nur 10 Chaps. Aber ich schreib ja eine Fortsetzung außerhalb von Hogwarts_.

* * *

Die Schöne und das Biest.

Die Sonne ging auf über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Keine Wolke bedeckte den Himmel und die Bäume trugen wieder ihre saftigen, grünen Blätter.

Es war der 21.06 und somit Sommeranfang

Der Frühling war recht ereignislos verlaufen. Lily und James waren nun das „Traum-„ paar der Schule. Ildikó hatte ein Auge auf Sirius geworfen der ihre sehnsüchtigen Blicke jedoch nicht bemerkte.

Remus und Andromeda hatten großes Interesse am jeweils anderem. Allerdings war Remus der Überzeugung, dass Andromeda ihn für ein kränkliches Sensibelchen hielt und Andromeda dachte, dass Remus sie für ein arrogantes Flittchen hielt.

Zu den ganzen Liebesproblemen kam noch der Prüfungsstress, denn schon bald standen die Prüfungen für den UTZ an. Die Lehrer brummten ihnen doppelt so viele Hausaufgaben wie normal auf, sodass sie bis tief in die Nacht lernten und Hausaufgaben machten.

Heute am 21.06. standen die letzten Prüfungen an. Morgens hatten sie den theoretischen Teil von Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewältigen. Mittags wären dann die praktischen Prüfungen, dieser Fächer an der Reihe und dazu kam noch der praktische Teil Astronomie um Mitternacht.

Beim Frühstück herrschte aufgrund der anstehenden Arbeit bedrückte Stimmung. Remus, Lily und Ildikó hatten allesamt ihre Bücher gegen die Schüsseln vor sich gelehnt und gingen noch mal alles durch. Leela, Maureen, Marcia und Peter schienen alles im Kopf durchzugehen, wobei Peter immer wieder ängstlich aufquikte wenn er anscheinend nicht weiter wusste.

Andromeda, James und Sirius hingegen unterhielten sich fröhlich, scherzten und frühstückten erstaunlich fiel. Nicht das erste Mal fragte sich Lily wie die drei das schafften. Wie sie diesen Prüfungsstress aushielten. Wie sie alles so locker nahmen. Hatten sie einfach so gut gelernt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten? Nein. Lily hatte sie nicht einmal mit einem Buch gesehen. Vielleicht spielten sie nur die Coolen. Vielleicht waren sie innerlich furchtbar aufgeregt, ließen es sich aber nicht anmerken. Nein. James war nie aufgeregt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einfach Glück und waren unendlich intelligent.

Lily schlug sic hart gegen den Kopf und schrie zornig auf. Sie wurde von allen in ihrem Umkreis geschockt angestarrt. „Kleines? Alle in Ordnung?"James sah sie prüfend an. „Nein! Wie machst du das!?"James schien sichtlich verwirrt und sah Sirius der ihm gegenüber saß fragend an. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „Wie mach ich was?"„Du bist voll locker drauf! Aber warum? Ich hab dich nicht einmal mit einem Buch gesehen! Ich dagegen habe gelernt wie gestört und habe tierische Angst! Wie hältst du den Stress aus?! Wieso kannst du das alles obwohl du nicht lernst?!"Sie schrie ihn an, wobei sie immer noch auf ihren Schädel eintrommelte. „Da geht nichts mehr rein! Nichts! Ich verstehe die einfachsten Sätze nicht mehr!"„1. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es kann. Ich versteh es einfach auf Anhieb und wozu soll ich da noch lernen? 2. Bezieht sich auf 1. Warum Angst haben wenn ich es kann. Und 3. Du kannst das auch. Du kannst doch alles. Du bist seit der 5. ungeschlagene Jahrgangsbeste. Leg jetzt das Buch weg." James wollte das Buch vom Tisch nehmen doch Lily war schneller.

Sie hielt das Buch fest an sich und rückte von James weg. „Nein! Ich brauche es."„Komm Lily!"James wollte es ihr aus der Hand nehmen doch sie ließ nicht los. „Ich brauche es!!!!!" „Jetzt gib her Lily!"James riss es ihr nun brutal aus der Hand und schmiss es über sämtliche Köpfte hinweg durch den Raum.

Lily schrie erneut auf und rannte dem Buch hinterher. James schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Dem Kind ist nicht zu helfen."Lily kehrte mit ihren Buch unter dem Arm zurück und warf James wütende Blicke zu als sie sich setzte. „Idiot."Murmelte sie beleidigt und schlug das Buch wieder auf.

Nach dem Frühstück mussten die 7.-Klässler in der Eingangshalle warten. Eine Viertelstunde warteten sie nervös vor den Toren zur Großen Halle.

Als sie sich öffneten beobachtete James, dass Lilys natürliche, bräunliche Gesichtsfarbe einen blassgrünen Farbton annahm. Sie murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen herum. „Lil'?"

Lily schreckte hoch und schenkte James, dem Verursacher der Stimme, einen mörderischen Blick. „Was?"fauchte sie ihn an. James wich zurück und beschloss sie besser in Ruhe zu lassen.

Die theoretische Prüfung in Verwandlung verlief ganz gut. Lily war sich ziemlich sicher ein Ohnegleichen abzuräumen.

Gleich auf Verwandlung folgte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das lief für Lily nicht so gut. Nicht dass sie schlecht in dem Fach gewesen wäre. Es war nur die Tatsache, dass sie in diesem Fach bei den ZAGs einen völligen Blackout hatte und nun hatte sie Angst, dass dasselbe wieder geschehen würde.

Durch ihre Angst und Nervosität trat natürlich genau das ein. Bei der letzten und einfachsten Frage blieb Lily hängen. Sie hatte alles mühelos beantwortet bis auf diese eine Frage.

Lily gereiht noch mehr in Panik und stützte ihren Kopf stöhnend auf den Kopf. „Nein..."murmelte sie verzweifelt. Immer und immer wieder schrie sie innerlich. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie konnte es doch. Sie wusste, dass sie es gelernt hatte. Doch ihr Kopf schien im Moment VgddK-frei zu sein. Alles Mögliche kam ihr in den Kopf, nur das was sie jetzt brauchte nicht. Daten von Kriegen, Hexen die unter der Hexenverfolgung gelitten hatten, Zahlen und Daten aus Arithmantik, Sterne und Galxien aus Astronomie, ... usw. ... doch wo war das was sie jetzt brauchte.

„Psst." Da war es! Das was sie brauchte. Sirius schaukelte mit dem Stuhl und machte Lily auf sich aufmerksam. „Welche Frage?"Lily traute sich nicht zu Antworten. Was wenn Professor Toronto es bemerken würde? Sie würde bestimmt einen Schulverweis bekommen. Doch dieses Problem wurde von James beseitigt der nun sein Tintenfass ‚aus Versehen' herunter schmiss. Es zerbrach in tausend Scherben und Tinte breitete sich auf dem Boden aus. „Oh ... verdammt!"schrie James auf. Das Ablenkungsmanöver zeigte Wirkung. Professor Toronto stöhnte auf und rannte zu James. „Welche Aufgabe, Lily? Schnell!"drängte Sirius sie.

„Die letzte."Sirius suchte die Aufgabe und las ihr in Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit alles vor. Schon die ersten Worte halfen Lily, sich an alles zu erinnern. Mit einem Mal strömte alles in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. „Danke!"

Lily kritzelte schnell alles auf ihr Blatt was sie wusste. Und nun nach Sirius' Hilfe war es ziemlich viel zu der Frage. Sie war Sirius eindeutig etwas schuldig. Was hätte sie nur ohne ihn gemacht?

Beim Mittagessen setzte sich Lily zwischen James und Sirius. Sie wandte sich an Sirius. „Danke. Ich hatte einen totalen Blackout."Sirius grinste nur du meinte. „Was meinst du?"Lily musste lachen und wandte sich nun an ihren Freund. „Wieder gut drauf?"fragte er vorsichtig. Lily küsste ihn zärtlich. „Keine Angst. Vor den Praktischen Prüfungen habe ich keine Angst und die theoretischen haben wir alle hinter uns."„Wie schön! Mein Sonnenschein ist wieder da."Er lächelte zufrieden und begann zu essen.

Die praktischen Prüfungen vergingen ereignislos. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, und Co. Waren zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen. Sie beschlossen den rechtlichen sonnigen Nachmittag am See zu verbringen. Sie gingen zu ihrem Lieblingsbaum direkt am See und ließen sich in dessen schatten nieder.

Dort begannen Lily und James erst einmal wild zu knutschen was ihre Freunde dazu veranlasste stöhnend wegzusehen. Alle sahen in die andere Richtung, nur Andromeda betrachtete die beiden, wobei sie sich auf die Lippe biss. „Anda? Alles klar, Cousinchen?"Sirius betrachtete Andromeda verwirrt. „Was? ... Nein ... ich meine ... ja ... nein ... doch nicht ..."Sie brachte nur solche Unzusammenhängende Sätze heraus und Sirius zog sie mit sich von den anderen weg.

Sirius musste erst gar nicht Fragen was passiert sei, denn Andromeda redete sofort drauf los. „Sirius! Ich halt es nicht mehr aus! Ich liebe ihn! Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein! Ich will so glücklich sein wie Lily! Ich will auch ein Mal die gute Seite der Liebe kennen lernen! Ich habe noch nicht einmal erfahren wie es ist von der Familie geliebt zu werden, jetzt will ich wenigstens anderweitig Glück haben! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll! Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen! Er denkt doch ich bin arrogant und er mag mich doch gar nicht! Ich will ..."Sirius hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Von wem redest du? Wen liebst du?"Andromeda riss seine Hand von ihrem Mund weg und plapperte ungestört weiter. „Ich will ihn auch mal glücklich sehen. Ich glaube er hatte noch nie eine Freundin! Die einzigen die er hat seid ihr! Er ist doch nicht so beliebt und bekannt wie ihr. ..."„Also entweder redest du von Remus oder von Peter. Bitte sag jetzt nicht Peter."„Ich will ihn zum Lachen bringen! Ich will ihn von seinen Büchern losreisen. Er macht ja nichts anderes! Er liest nur! ..."„Remus?"„Welch ein wundervoller Name.... So traumhaft schön. Ein Name der alten Römer, oder nicht? Romulus und REMUS. Sie hatten die Stadt Rom gegründet. Nicht war?"

Andromeda sprach nun total verträumt und schien Sirius gar nicht richtig anzusehen. Sie schien einfach durch ihn hindurchzublicken, doch als Sirius begann zu grinsen erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. „Was ist?" fragte sie empört. „Machst du dich über mich lustig?" „Anda. Du gehst jetzt mit Remus spazieren und sagst ihm alles, was du mir gesagt hast..."„NEIN! Er hasst mich doch..."„Klaaaaar. Anda! Er mag dich! Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn er dich liebt. Jetzt geh."Sirius zog sie zurück zu den anderen und schubste sie zu Remus.

„Ähm ..."Andromedas Gesicht begann zu glühen. Es kribbelte unangenehm und Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Das waren eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass sie gerade Rot wurde und so sah sie schnell zu Boden. Er durfte nicht sehen, dass sie rot wurde. Andromeda Pharisienne Black wurde nicht rot! Nicht sie! Das lag ihr nicht im Blut! Sirius wurde auch nicht rot wenn er ein Mädchen ansprach. Aber wenn sie jetzt weiterhin zu Boden starren würde, würde das auch auffällig sein.

Sie blickte Remus in die Augen. Diese tollen Augen. „Kommst du mal bitte mit, Remus?"Er musterte sie kurz verwirrt dann nickte er freundlich und stand auf. Erst als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren begann Andromeda erneut zu reden.

„Remus. ... Ich ... es ... Sirius sagte ... du ..."Sie brach ab. So wurde das nichts. Mit stottern kam sie nicht weiter. Warum war das den so schwer. Es war doch nicht das erste mal dass sie mit einem Typen redete.

Na ja ... aber es war das erste Mal das sie einem Typ ihre Liebe gestand. Mit den anderen hatte sie geflirtet, worauf ein One-Night-Stand gefolgt war, aber geliebt hatte sie keinen.

„Remus ..."Sie musste es jetzt hinter sich bringen. Doch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte kam es wieder. Das unangenehme Kitzeln und die unausstehliche Hitze. Nein! Wie Peinlich! Schon wieder rot! Das passte doch so gar nicht zu ihr. Zu ihren schwarzen Haaren. Ihren braunen Augen. Ihrer äußerlichen Gelassenheit.

„Remus! Ich wollte dir jetzt eigentlich alles genau erklären, aber da ich, wie du siehst gerade rot werde und ich es nicht schaffe mich zu sammeln, fasse ich mich kurz. Ich ... Ähm ... Ichdichlieben ..." wütend schlug sie sich an den Kopf. Was war das denn gewesen? Ich dich lieben? Bestimmt hatte er sie auch nicht verstanden, weil sie so schnell gesprochen hatte. Unsinn! Das war Remus Romulus Lupin. Er war intelligent genug um sie zu verstehen.

„Ich dich auch."Andromeda schreckte hoch. „Was?"„Ich liebe dich auch."„Nein"„Ich würde sagen ... doch ..."„Danke!" „Wofür?"Andromeda antwortete nicht. Sie sprang zu ihm und küsste ihn einfach.

Als der Kuss geendet hatte legte Remus den Kopf schief und setzte ein dazu passendes Grinsen auf. „Dafür."Antwortete Andromeda woraufhin Remus anfing zu lachen.

„Lass uns zu den Anderen gehen."Remus nahm Andromedas Hand und küsste sie noch einmal. Dann schlenderten die zwei zurück zu ihren Freunden, die sie über beide Ohren grinsend empfingen.

* * *

_So. Das Chap war mal wieder nur zum Kücken füllen gedacht. Jetzt sind halt Andromeda uns Remus zusammen. Tja, ..._


	9. Padfoot's worst Mistake

_**An CherryWiskey: **Hier haste gleich noch das 9. dazu. Das bei dem Titel schon 8. Kaüpitel angezeigt wird und hier nicht ist öfters so. Es dauert immer eine Weile bis ein Chap erscheint._

* * *

Padfoot's worst Mistake

Snape verließ die Große Halle. An der Tür hielt er inne. „Freust du dich auf heute Abend Moony?"„Ja."„Das sich die anderen Leute nicht fragen wo du einmal im Monat hingehst."„Ruhe Sirius! Ich muss jetzt zu Miss Lolly. Bis nachher."Snape legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie hatten Recht. Warum hatte er sich noch nicht gefragt wo Lupin jeden Monat verschwand?

Er musste es jetzt herausfinden. Er betrat die Eingangshalle und schritt auf die widerlichen, arroganten Gryffindors zu. „Snivellus! Kommst du jetzt schon zu uns um dir deine Ladung Flüche zu holen." „Halts Maul, Potter."

James grinste Snivellus gelassen an. „Was willst du denn dann von uns?" „Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört."James blickte nervös zu Sirius der jedoch immer noch grinste. Herr Gott. Wann grinste dieser Typ eigentlich mal nicht? „Ach,... und jetzt willst du wissen wo Monny hingeht."„Genau."„Soll ich es dir sagen?" „Nein!"James sah Sirius empört an. „Moony würde ... du weißt was ER ..."James nickte zu Snape. „Tun weißt was er tun würde. Er würde Moony folgen und wie es weiter geht weißt du genauso gut wie ich."„Bester Grund um es ihm zu sagen."„Padfoot! Nein!"„Ist ja gut. Sorry Schniefel. Kann es dir nicht sagen."„Ich gehe noch mal zu Moony. Muss noch mein Buch holen. Hab es bei ihm vergessen."Mit diesen Worten Schritt James durch die Halle, drehte sich an der Marmortreppe noch mal um und fixierte Sirius. „Ich warne dich, Padfoot. Sag nichts."

Doch kaum dass James Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren wandte sich Sirius wieder an Snape. Blutrünstige, gemeine Pläne schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Snivellus war ein elender, von fett triefender, trollänlicher, arroganter Slythering der nichts anderes verdient hatte, als von Moony gebissen zu werden. Ein perfekter Plan.

Snivellus die Qualen des Werwolfsdaseins zu bescheren schien sein bester Streich überhaupt. Wirklich er würde sich selbst übertreffen.

„Hör zu Snivellus..."„Nein!"Quiekte Peter der noch bei Sirius stand. Letzterer warf Peter jedoch nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu bevor er Snape grinsend weiter weg von der Tür schob. „Also... wenn du wissen willst was Moony macht, dann geh zu der Peitschenden Weide. Wenn du auf Schmerzen stehst geh einfach auf das Loch in dem Baum zu, durch das zu in einen Tunnel gelangst. Doch du siehst nicht aus wie jemand der auf Schmerzen steht, deshalb nimm dir einen langen Stock und berühr damit den Knoten neben dem Loch durch das du klettern musst. Dann kannst du ungestört reinklettern und immer den Tunnel langgehen bis zum Ende. Dann findest du bestimmt Moony. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du ihn sogar noch im Tunnel erwischen. Viel Glück und Hals und Beinbruch. Komm Wormtail!"

Sirius zog Peter mit weg und flüsterte gehässig. „Und lass dich schön beißen, Snivellus."Er lachte kalt und gehässig auf. Es klang nicht nach Sirius und diese Tatsache machte Peter Sorgen. Normalerweise kam niemand durch ihre Streiche wirklich zu schaden, doch diesmal würde ein Mensch zum Werwolf werden oder gar sterben. Er musste es James erzählen, doch dann würde Sirius ihn skalpieren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen sie James in einem Sessel an einem Kamin wie er gerade ein Buch las. „Buch zu, Prongs! Neuigkeiten!"Sirius lies sich in den Sessel neben James fallen und riss diesem das Buch aus der Hand.

„Was denn?"„Habe den perfekten Streich ausgeübt. Der wird unserer Karriere einen Aufschwung geben, wie du es dir nie erträumt hast."James sah Peter fragend an der ängstlich an seinem T-Shirt rumnuckelte. „Was hast du ... du hast doch nicht ... Padfoot!"James sprang auf. „Snivellus wird uns zur Karriere verhelfen."„Nein! Er wird sterben oder ebenfalls zum Werwolf was für uns, das Aus bedeutet, da wir von der Schule geschmissen werden."„Komm setz dich wieder, Prongs. Calm down!"„Nein! Sirius! Wir hatten geschworen, dass niemand bei unseren Streichen zu schaden kommt."„Das ist Snivellus!"

„Na und!? Du bist so ein naiver Vollidiot!"James stürzte durch den Raum und durch das Portraitloch. Zurück lies er einen wimmernden Peter und einen verwirrten Sirius.

James rannte durch die Schule. Was hatte dieser Idiot nur getan! Natürlich hasste James Snape ebenfalls, doch deshalb musste dieser nicht gleich sterben. James hatte vieles von Sirius erwartet, doch dass er nun Leben aufs Spiel setzte, nur um den Ruf zu verbessern, ... das hätte er ihm nicht zugetraut.

Da kam wohl doch das Blut seiner Familie durch. Das Blut der Familie Black. Einer der dunkelsten und mörderischsten Zaubererfamilien Englands. James hatte es immer verdrängt, dass Sirius zu dieser Familie gehörte ... nun ja ... er gehörte ja auch nicht mehr dazu.

Sirius hatte seine Familie schon immer gehasst. James war sich sicher gewesen, dass Sirius nicht wie seine Familie war. Das Sirius ein guter Mensch war. Sicher er war noch der gleiche, doch er war einfach zu weit gegangen.

Das würde Ärger geben. Gewaltigen Ärger. Sirius würde alles noch bereuen wenn sie erst einmal bestraft wurden.

James sprang die Treppen hinaus ins Freie. Es war ein klarer Abend. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, dafür aber umso mehr Sterne und der Mond. Der schreckliche Vollmond der einen seiner Freunde schmerzen bereitete und ihn in eine Bestie verwandelte.

Der Mond der heute von keiner Wolke verdeckt wurde. Das war gefährlich. Das war sehr gefährlich. James musste unbedingt aufpassen. Denn Remus würde auch keine Rücksicht auf James nehmen. ER würde auch James beißen. Denn während er eine Bestie war, war Remus nicht der Selbe.

Wenn der Vollmond Remus schlechte Seite offenbarte, kannte er nicht das Wort Gnade. Auch nicht das Wort Liebe oder Freundschaft. Wenn Remus zum Werwolf wurde verabscheute er alles. Die Hütte in der er eingesperrt war. Das Schloss, das er nicht betreten durfte. Den Mond, der ihn zu all dem verleitete. Und sogar seine Freunde. Doch warum er sie hasste, dass wusste niemand. Lag wahrscheinlich einfach in der Natur eines Werwolfes alles zu hassen.

James erreichte die Peitschende Weide. Er sah einen langen Stock auf dem Boden und hob ihn rasch auf. Den hatte bestimmt Snivellus schon benutzt. Er berührte den Knoten, woraufhin die Peitschende Weide erstarrte.

Schnell stürzte er in das Loch und landete zwar auf den Beinen, doch trotzdem unsanft im Tunnel. Nachdem er sich von dem Schock, des Falls erholt hatte, stürmte er los. Rannte so schnell er konnte den schmalen Gang entlang. Immer weiter und weiter und weiter ...

Der Tunnel schien kein Ende finden zu wollen und immer noch war kein Zeichen von Snape zu entdecken. Nichts. Keine Schritte waren zu hören. Nur seine eigenen hektischen Schritte die über den staubigen Boden hetzten.

Doch endlich ... James hatte die Hütte erreicht und sah direkt vor sich einen schwarzen Umhang durch die Tür verschwinden. Er sprintete die Treppen hoch und riss die Tür auf. Snape öffnete gerade die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sich Remus verwandelte.

James packte Snape am Umhang und zog so fest er konnte. Doch Snape rührte sich nicht einen Meter. Doch sagte er auch nichts er stand einfach nur da, die Türklinke in der Hand und starrte in den Raum.

James sah an Snape vorbei und sah die Katastrophe in ihrer Verwandlung. Remus war bereits ziemlich am Ende seiner Verwandlung.

Sein schreien war schon einem Brüllen gewichen und sein gesamter Körper hatte sich in die Länge gezogen. Sein Kiefer war zu einer Schnauze geworden. Seine Füße waren in die Länge gezogen, wie Gummi. Anstelle der Finger waren dort brutale Klauen und seine Zähne, sine langen Zähne, blitzten gefährlich.

Nun begann Fell aus seinem gesamten Körper zu sprießen. Der letzte Schritt der Verwandlung. Gleich würden seine Schmerzen beendet sein und er würde Snape und James entdecken.

James zog wieder an Snivellus Umhang und diesmal mit erfolg denn in diesem Moment kam aus dem Zimmer ein schaurig, bedrohendes Knurren.

James standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Verdammt sie mussten weg. Weg von hier. Raus aus dieser verfluchten Hütte. „Renn wenn dir dein leben lieb ist."Zischte James Snape zu der sofort losrannte. James rannte hinterher, doch in einigen Abstand.

Sie hatten fast das Ende des Tunnels erreicht als James hinter sich Schritte hörte. Geschockt drehte er sich um. Der Werwolf stampfte durch den Tunnel. Mit gebleckten Zähnen und böse knurrend näherte er sich. James sah über die Schulter zu Snivellus, doch dieser war zum Glück schon draußen.

Also konnte er es tun. Er konnte sich verwandeln. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte sich der sexy James in einen eleganten Hirsch, der nun dem eindeutig Stärkeren Werwolf gegenüber stand.

Der Hirsch senke das Gehweih und blockierte den Tunnel, damit die Bestie nicht raus konnte.

Der Werwolf knurrte noch einmal bedrohlich, dann heulte er auf. Dieses Heulen! Es war... so unerträglich. Es lies einen erzittern und Angst haben. Egal wie cool man nach außen wirkte, innerlich hatte jeder Angst, denn in dem Moment konnte man nur Angst haben. Es ging nicht anders.

Der Werwolf sah den Hirsch nun direkt an und bleckte die Zähne. Plötzlich stürzte er vor und attackierte den Hirsch. Hirsch James rammte dem Werwolf brutal das Gehweih in die Seite. Dort hinterließ er eine klaffende Wunde, die stark blutete.

Der Werwolf jaulte auf stürzte sich danach jedoch wieder auf ihn. Er riss James zu Boden, wo dieser hilflos Zappelte. Der Werwolf schien ihn gerade beißen zu wollen, doch da wurde er umgerissen.

Ein großer schwarzer Hund biss dem Werwolf in eines der überlangen Beine und stellte sich anschließend auf die Brust des Werwolfes. Der Hund knurrte bedrohlich, doch davon ließ sich der Werwolf doch nicht einschüchtern. ER Knurrte einfach lauter und grausamer.

Der Hirsch James stand auf und stellte sich neben den Werwolf. Er senkte bedrohlich sein Gehweih und der Hund bleckte die Zähne.

Das schien selbst für den Werwolf zu viel Konkurrenz, denn nun wimmerte er ängstlich und rollte sich zusammen, sodass Sirius herunter fiel. Der Hund leckte den Werwolf einmal über das Gesicht und wedelte dann freudig mit dem Schwanz.

Sie hatten nun ihren Freund Moony mehr oder weniger wieder zurück. Natürlich war er immer noch ein Werwolf und dadurch immer noch gefährlich und definitiv nicht ihr menschlicher Remus, doch der Werwolf hatte jetzt nicht mehr das Bedürfnis seine Freunde zu töten.

Nun da der Werwolf besänftigt war, traute sich auch die kleine Ratte, die die ganze Zeit in einem dunklem Eck gekauert hatte, hervor und hüpfte übermütig auf Moonys gewaltigem Körper herum.

Der nächste Morgen war zum Glück ein Sonntag, was hieß, dass die Marauders ausschlafen konnten. Das taten sie natürlich auch. Na ja... zwei der Marauders taten dies.

Bis 14.00Uhr wachte Sirius auf. Er stand auf zog die Vorhänge auf und schrie. „AUFWACHEN!"James nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. Moonys Bett war leer.

Natürlich war es das. Moony war ja auch noch im Krankenflügel. Aber auch Peters Bett war leer. Nun ... eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich. Wahrscheinlich war er schon lange aufgestanden.

Peter hatte so etwas wie einen inneren Wecker. Er wachte immer auf wenn es Essen gab und so war er bestimmt schon seit dem Frühstück auf den Beinen.

„Sirius. Noch mal zu der Aktion gestern."James sah seinen Freund ernst an, dem das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wich. „Es war so kindisch, leichtsinnig und verantwortungslos was du getan hast! Snape UND ICH wären beinahe draufgegangen."„Du bist aber nicht draufgegangen und Snivellus leider auch nicht. Und das ist deine Schuld! Nur wegen dir haben wir ich noch am Hals!"

„Sirius! Wir hatten geschworen, dass niemand bei unseren Streichen zu Schaden kommen würde!"James war wütend, das merkte Sirius. Es war allerdings auch keine Kunst das zu bemerken, da James Sirius anschrie.

Doch dachte James, Sirius würde klein beigeben? Pah denkste! Sirius hatte einen Grund wütend zu sein. Nicht James. Denn James hatte Sirius doch den Spaß verdorben.

„Seit du mit Lily zusammen bist, bist du so ... ich weiß gar nicht wie. Auf jeden Fall spielst du bei keinen Streichen mehr mit! Und dann verdirbst du mir noch den Spaß! Du bist echt krank, James!" „Ich? Ich bin krank?! Klaaar!"„Das liegt alles nur an Lily!" „Halt Lily da raus!"„Ich vermisse echt den alten Prongs. Der neue JAMES stinkt zum Himmel."Sirius verließ den Raum, wobei er natürlich die Tür zuknallen musste.

James saß auf seinem Bett und dachte kurz nach. ‚Der neue James stinkt zum Himmel' Was redete der für einen Mist!? Er war immer noch derselbe James, wie vorher. Nur dass er jetzt eine Freundin hatte, doch sie änderte doch nichts an James.

Wütend verließ auch James den Schlafsaal. Still und friedlich lag der Schlafsaal nun da. Kein Geschrei mehr. Keine knallenden Türen mehr. Nur noch stille.


	10. Gute Nacht, James

_Oioioi... da bin ich nur einen Tag weg und schon habe ich so viele neue Reviews. Schön weiter so fleißig Reviewn. Da macht es schreiben noch mehr Spaß. Hihi..._

_**An Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Hihi..._

_**An DragonSleep:** Ich versuche schnell weiter zu machen, aber es könnte schwer werden, da mein PC defekt ist. Jetzt muss ich an dem PC meines Bruders oder an meiner Mutter ihrem schreiben und da kann ich nur dran wenn die besagten Personen nicht da sind._

_**An Siria:** Danke, danke!_

_**An Witchcat20:** Selbe wie bei DragonSleep. )_

_**An Lara-Lynx:** Hihi ... danke._

_**An Susi:** Auch dir vielen Dank._

_**An Seidenschnabel:** hehe... war auch ganz verwirrt als ich die neuen Reviews gesehen hab. abartigfreu _

* * *

Gute Nacht, James

Tage verstrichen in denen James und Sirius kein Wort miteinander wechselten. Was heißt sie wechselten kein Wort? Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg. James verbrachte den gesamten Tag einfach bei Lily, während Sirius Remus und Peter Gesellschaft leistete.

Es war einfach nicht das Selbe in Hogwarts. Keine Streiche wurden mehr gespielt, Gryffindor bekam keine Punkte mehr abgezogen und so übernahm Gryffindor die Führung im Kampf um den Hauspokal.

An einem sonnigen warmen Sonntag saßen Remus, Sirius und Peter zusammen am See unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum. Sirius starrte auf den See. Heute war Sonntag, das bedeutete, dass er heute seine Strafarbeit antreten müsste. Alleine. Ohne James. Und nur WEGEN James musste er nachsitzen.

Weil James McGonnegal alles verraten hatte. Nicht nur dass James Sirius den Spaß an dem Streich genommen hatte, nein er hatte ihn auch noch in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er hatte generell keine Probleme mit Strafarbeiten, doch dass James, sein ehemaliger bester Freund ihn verraten würde hätte er nicht gedacht.

Und warum war James so? Warum erst seit kurzer Zeit. Nun ja ... der Grund war rothaarig, mit grünen Augen und intelligent. Lily. Sie war an allem Schuld. Nur wegen ihr hatte Sirius, seinen besten Freund verloren. Sirius hatte Lily immer gemocht. Sie war in seinen Augen immer ein Engel gewesen, doch nun ... nun wünschte er sich, dass die zwei nie zusammen gekommen wären.

„Hallo Schatz."Sirius schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah den Verursacher der Stimme. Andromeda hatte sich neben Remus ins Gras fallen lassen und grinste diesen fröhlich an. „Hey Kleines." Remus küsste Andromeda zärtlich.

Das zu beobachten fand Sirius ziemlich seltsam, doch wandte er den Blick nicht ab. Seine kleine Cousine und sein Kumpel. Zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen und doch waren sie glücklich. Sirius wusste, dass Remus das beste war was Andromeda passieren konnte. Er spendete ihr Trost, wenn ihre Eltern mal wieder darauf hinwiesen, was für eine schreckliche Missgeburt Andromeda doch war. Und Andromeda stärkte Remus, sodass er innerlich noch stärker wurde. Sodass die Qualen des Werwolfdaseins einigermaßen erträglich wurden.

Andromeda spürte Sirius Blick und löste sich von Remus. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und musterte ihren Cousin abschätzend. „Was ist los?"„Nichts."„Neidisch?"„Was?"Sirius rümpfte verächtlich die Nase. „Na ja ... du hast deinen besten Freund verkrault und hast zurzeit keine Freundin. Fazit ... du bist einsam. Wie ich vor wenigen Wochen auch noch."„Ich bin nicht einsam und wenn was würde mich das stören. Ich bin nun mal ein Einzelgänger."Andromeda warf Sirius einen letzten spöttischen Blick zu, bevor sie Remus wieder küsste.

Eine halbe Stunde des Denkens später verabschiedete sich Andromeda wieder und schritt zum Schloss. „Sirius. Ich weiß dass du zu stolz bist um es zuzugeben aber du vermisst deinen besten Freund."„Nein, tue ich nicht!"„Sirius."„James lässt die Marauder im Stich! Er hat uns einfach so abserviert! Nur wegen einem Mädchen! Ich bin auch nicht gegangen wenn ich eine Freundin hatte."„Hier geht es nicht um Lily! Sie hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Es geht hier nur um James und dich. Um euren Stolz. Keiner von euch will nachgeben."Sirius antwortete nicht.

Dann war er halt stur, doch nicht unberechtigt. Sirius musste wegen James Nachsitzen. McGonnegal hatte einen Brief an seine Eltern geschickt und Sirius hatte nur wenige Stunden später beim Frühstück einen Heuler empfangen. James musste büßen! Er würde es bereuen. Er würde es bereuen, dass er Sirius so hintergangen hatte. Denn Sirius konnte auch ohne den „Meistermarauder"für Verzweiflung sorgen. Und diesmal würde es ein Marauder selbst sein, der verzweifeln würde. Und wie Sirius das anstellen sollte, dass wusste er auch schon.

James lag auf einer Decke, auf dem Rasen des Sonnen beschienenen Schlossgeländes. Neben ihm lag die seiner Meinung nach wundervollste Person. Lily hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und fuhr ihm vorsichtig mit dem Finger über den Hals. Ihre Hand war so zart und zerbrechlich, genau wie der Rest der Person. Lily war das Beste was ihm passieren konnte. Er wusste nicht was er ohne sie machen würde. Sein Leben wäre zerbrochen wenn Lily nicht mehr bei ihm wäre. Wenn Lily ihn nicht mehr lieben würde.

Doch Lily würde ihn nie verletzen, das wusste James. Sicher war es gefährlich alles an Lily zu hängen, doch er vertraute ihr einfach. ER musste ihr einfach trauen. Aber was machte er sich eigentlich Sorgen. Er hatte Lily. Sie war bei ihm und er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

James setzte sich auf und blickte über den See. „Hey. Will Zuneigung!"James wandte sich an seine Freundin die nun auf dem Rücken lag und den Kopf leicht gehoben hatte. Er grinste, kletterte über sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Lily erwiderte den Kuss. Sie genoss jede Sekunde dieses Kusses. Sie genoss insgesamt jede Sekunde mit James. Er war so unglaublich. Inzwischen glaubte Lily James. Er spielte sicher nicht mit ihr. Er liebte sie wirklich. Die Monate seit dem Hogsmeadewochenende an dem sie zusammen gekommen waren hatten ihr Vertrauen geschenkt.

Er war nicht mehr der kindische, arrogante, Streiche spielende Marauder. Er war nun ein reifer, attraktiver „Lover"der ihr alle Wünsche von den Augen ab las. Er war einfach alles für sie. Oder zumindest redete sie sich das ein. So wirklich konnte sie ihr Herz niemandem anvertrauen. Sie hatte immer noch die Panik irgendwann doch alleine zu sein. Irgendwann auch wenn es noch so lange dauern würde, irgendwann würde auch James sterben und wenn Lily ihn überdauern würde, wäre sie nur noch eine leere Hülle. Denn ihr Herz wäre mit James gestorben.

Doch so ... so konnte nichts passieren. Sie durfte sich einfach nicht zu sehr an ihn klammern. Sonst würde sie nicht mehr sie selbst sein, wenn er weg wäre. Aber er würde sie nie verletzen.

Es war fünf Minuten vor acht und Sirius stand gegen die Wand gelehnt in der Eingangshalle. Professor McGonnegal wollte ihn um acht in der Eingangshalle holen. Und natürlich kam die Professorin pünktlich. Sie fauchte Sirius den ganzen Weg den sie zurücklegten über an wie verantwortungslos er sei.

Schließlich waren sie im Pokalzimmer angekommen. „Sie polieren alle Pokale in diesem Zimmer bis sie glänzen. Ich sehe in ein paar Stunden wieder nach ihnen ... und Black! Keine Zauberei. Muggelarbeit.

Grummelnd und fluchend machte sich Sirius an die Arbeit. Mit einer Zahnbürste schrubbte er einen Pokal für „Verdienste für die Schule" Dieser verfluchte James. ER würde büßen. Er würde Sirius anflehen aufzuhören, denn Sirius war, ob er es wollte oder nicht, ein Black. Und ein Black wusste wie man seinen Mitmenschen das Leben ruinierte. Sirius wurde 15 Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Er wusste durchaus wie er es anstellen konnte. Und bei seinem ehemaligen besten Freund war das ja noch einfacher. Schließlich kannte Sirius James Ängste und Wünsche.

„Armer James."Sirius grinste gehässig in die Dunkelheit.

Gegen zwei Uhr Morgens war Sirius fertig und Professor McGonnegal lies ihn nach einer weiteren Standpauke wieder gehen. Lustlos und in Gedanken versunken schleppte Sirius sich die Treppen hinauf. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war natürlich leer. Morgen war wieder Unterricht. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht so ernst nehmen mussten, da sie die Prüfungen hinter sich hatten. Sie hatten nun nur noch eine Woche Schule in der sie Relaxen konnten während die kleinen Hüpfer aus den unteren Klassen erst am Donnerstag mit ihren Prüfungen fertig waren.

Gerade wollte Sirius die Wendeltreppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch gehen, da kam ein großer, schlaksiger, junger Mann die Treppen herunter. Sein schwarzes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und seine Augen sahen trüb hinter seiner Brille hervor. Als er Sirius entdeckte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was macht du noch hier?"fragte James verwirrt. „Dumme Frage. Nachsitzen!"„Achso. Ich wollte gerade gucken gehen wo du bist." „Hast mich ja gefunden, nicht?"In Sirius' Stimme war eine eisige Kälte zu erkennen. Und auch James Stimme nahm einen immer eisigeren Ton an. „Ja... ich hoffe die Strafarbeit hat Spaß gemacht."„Tierisch. ... Hast du noch etwas vor?"„Nein. Warum?"„Nur wegen mir angezogen? Ich bin gerührt."„Ich wüsste nicht was es dich angeht aber ich wollte Lily besuchen." James sprach nun bedrohlich leise, sodass er kaum zu verstehen war. „ach ja. Mal gespannt wie du das machen willst."

Nun fiel es auch James ein. Er konnte nicht zu Lily. Die Treppe würde sich in eine Rutsche verwandeln und er würde sich vor Sirius nur blamieren. Ok ... James musste einsehen, dass das eine schlechte Ausrede gewesen war. „Na ja... kann auch bis morgen warten." James drehte sich um und wollte die Treppen hoch laufen da rief Sirius ihn zurück. Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und schmiss es James zu. Der konnte allerdings nicht so schnell reagieren und wurde von dem Buch hart am Kopf getroffen. Er fiel Rückwärts um und landete auf den Treppen. „Ich dachte du willst das mal wieder haben."Sirius schritt die Treppen hinauf an ihm vorbei.

‚1:0 für Mich.' Dachte Sirius. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan, doch sein Hauptziel war noch nicht erreicht. Die Mission ‚James' Schlimmster Alptraum' würde morgen beginnen. „Ich würde mich nicht auf Morgen freuen James."„Was?"„Ach nichts. Gute Nacht, James. Bereite dich auf einen Schrecken vor."Die letzten Worte hatte er mehr zu sich selbst gesagt als zu James. Das war das Beste was er sagen konnte. ‚Gute Nacht, James.' Denn heute würde seine letzte Gute Nacht sein.


	11. Rien ne va plus

_**SaueWitchcat20: **g Unten lesen. :-)_

_**An Jolriya: **g Schwant ist ein überflüssiges, bescheuertes Wort. :-)_

* * *

Rien ne va plus

Sirius betrat die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Wo war sie? Er sah sich suchend um und er brauchte nicht lange um einen Roten Haarschopf am Seeufer zu entdecken. Schnell ging er auf sie zu. „Lily?"Sie drehte sich um und strahlte bei seinem Anblick. „Hey Sirius! Was gibt's?"„Kann ich dich mal sprechen? Alleine?"Lily sah ihre Freundinnen kurz an dann nickte sie und folgt Sirius. „Also was ist los."Sirius war das Gespräch heute Nacht tausende Male durchgegangen. Er wusste genau was er zu sagen hatte. Wie er es formulieren sollte. Wie er sich am besten ausdrückte. „Lily,... ich muss dich warnen."Er blickte Lily direkt in die Smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anglitzerten. „Vor was?"„Vor wem, trifft es besser."Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Schon gut. Dummer Kommentar von mir."„Dann erzähl mir endlich was los ist Sirius."Sirius holte tief Luft. „Er ist nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein."Lily legte den Kopf schief. „Was redest du da?" „Er ist nicht der treue, liebevolle Freund für den du ihn hältst. Er ist ein hinterhältiger, arroganter Betrüger." „Redest du von James?"

Sirius antwortete darauf nicht. Er starrte sie nur weiterhin an. „Sirius! Antworte mir! Redest du von James?"„Ja!"Lily lachte auf. „Er ist nicht mehr wie früher! Er ist das Beste was mir passieren konnte."„Nein! Lily. Vertraue ihm nicht. Ich will nicht dass er dich verletzt und wenn du ihm so vertraust wird er dich verletzen." Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Sirius. Du spinnst! Er wird mich nicht betrügen."„Nicht mehr ..." „Was?"Sirius jubelte innerlich auf. Bis jetzt lief alles nach Plan. Selbst dass sie alles abstritt hatte er sich gedacht, doch nun wurde sie schon unsicher.

„Er ... er hat ... er hat mit Maxine Walden der blonden Sucherin aus Ravenclaw eine Affäre gehabt."„Was? Wann? Nicht seitdem er mit mir zusammen ist."„Oh doch. Vor einem Monat erst."„Das glaube ich dir nicht!"„Und warum? Was hätte ich für einen Grund dich anzulügen? Warum sollte ich das tun?"„Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du es denn auch beweißen."Sirius sah zu Boden. „Jah ... Ich habe Bilder."„Du hast Bilder gemacht als die beiden ... Sirius!"„Ich wollte, dass du es erfährst und ich wusste dass du mir nicht glauben würdest."

„Und wo sind die Bilder?"Sirius zog die Bilder aus seiner Hosentasche und streckte sie Lily hin. Lily nahm sie langsam und betrachtete sie. Auf dem ersten Bild war James zu sehen wie er einen Arm um Maxines Schulter legte. Sie strahle. Sie strahlte genauso wie Lily immer lachte wenn James dasselbe bei ihr tat. Sie blätterte weiter. Das hatte noch nichts zusagen, doch das nächste Bild lies sie schon etwas stutzen.

James und Maxine. Eng umschlungen, knutschend auf einer Decke am See. Nein. Lily hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht zu schreien. Decke. See. Knutschen. Alles wie bei James und Lily. Auf dem nächsten Bild sah sie etwas was sie völlig aus der Fassung brachte.

James und Maxine sehr leicht bekleidet auf einem Bett. Er hat einen Teddybär in der Hand und hält ihn Maxine hin. „Nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein!"Lily lies die Bilder auf die sommergrüne Wiese fallen. „Nein!"Lily fiel auf die knie und vergrub ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in den Händen.

Sirius sah auf die Bilder und dann auf Lily. Sie weinte. Sie weinte so bitter, dass Sirius einen Stich in seinem Herzen spürte. Er hatte sich tausende Reaktionen vorgestellt. Doch nicht, dass Lily weinte. Zusammenbrach.

Er hatte es übertrieben. Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Lily hart im nehmen sei, doch nun schien sie völlig am Ende zu sein. „Lily..."Sirius kniete sich dicht vor sie und hob ihr Gesicht sanft an. Er nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und wischte ihr liebevoll die Tränen weg. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so reagieren würdest. Ich hätte es dir nicht zeigen dürfen. Ich dachte nur .... Dass du etwas Besseres verdient hast als ihn." Lily sah zu ihm auf. „Ich dachte, dass ER das Beste ist. Ich führe mich kindisch auf. Ich habe mich darauf konzentriert mich nicht so an ihn zu klammern, aus Angst vor genau so einem Vorfall. Wenn ich mich ihm anvertraut hätte, ... ich wüsste nicht was ich jetzt noch machen sollte. Ich hätte keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Aber so ... das Leben geht weiter. Er ist halt der, der er ist. Du hast Recht. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Sirius nahm sie in die Arme und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es ist nur ... jetzt bin ich wieder alleine."Lily schluchzte immer noch wodurch ihre Sätze sehr abgehackt klangen. „Da wären wir schon zu zweit."Lily hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?" „Ich habe zurzeit auch niemanden. Meine Familie hat mich verstoßen. Mein bester Freund hasst mich und das bezaubernste Wesen dieser Schule empfindet nichts für mich."„Du bist verliebt?" Lily grinste ihn fragend an. „Ja. Sie ist. ... unbeschreiblich. Sie hat in meinen Augen keine Fehler. Sie ist für mich einfach nur ein Geschenk des Himmels, dass mir die Kraft zum existieren gibt."

Er brach kurz ab und sah zum Himmel. „Sie ist für mich wie ein Schutzengel. Doch sie liebt mich nicht. Vielleicht mag sie mich, mehr jedoch nicht. Ich hänge an ihr. Ich kann mir kein Hogwarts ohne sie vorstellen."Lily schmunzelte. „Die zwei letzten Sätze kommen mir bekannt vor. Ich kann mir kein Hogwarts ohne Marauders vorstellen."„Ich kann mir kein Hogwarts ohne diese smaragdgrünen Augen und das Feuerrote Haar vorstellen. Hogwarts ist nicht Hogwarts, ohne dich, Lily."

Lily keuchte auf. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört. „Was hast du gesagt?"„Lily! Du gibst mir alle Kraft die ich habe. DU bist ein Geschenk des Himmels. DU bist mein Schutzengel."Lily sah in die fast schwarzen Augen, ihres Gegenüber. Das konnte doch nicht sein. James. Ok. Aber Sirius!? Sirius Black? Sirius auf den sie sich immer verlassen konnte?

Dieser jemand liebe SIE. Lilian Miranda Evans! „Sage mir nicht, dass du mich nur magst! Sage mir das du mich liebst!"„Sirius. Nein." „Tu mir das nicht an. Ich brauche dich."„Nein."„Lily!" „Nein!"„Ich will nur noch mit dir zusammen sein."

Bevor Lily antworten konnte beugte sich Sirius vor und küsste Lily zärtlich. Augenblicklich versank sie in diesem Kuss. Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Lily hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemanden gab der noch besser Küssen konnte wie James. Doch in Sirius Kuss konnte man nur versinken. Anders ging es gar nicht. Wenn man ihn küsste war alles in der Umgebung wie abgeschaltet.

Lily wollte gerade ihren Mund leicht öffnen um Sirius Zunge ‚eintritt zu gewähren', da hielt sie eine Stimme zurück. „Lily!"

Lily zog ruckartig den Kopf weg. Andromeda, Ildikó, Remus und Peter standen vor ihnen. Alle sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut an. „Was tust du da!"Andromeda hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Lily wollte antworten, doch schaffte sie es nicht etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen meldete sich Sirius zu Wort. „Ich tröste sie." Diese drei Wörter reichten aus um Andromeda in Rage zu versetzen. Sie packte Sirius am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine.

Sie war über einen Kopf kleiner als Sirius und so wirkte es umso beeindruckender wie sie vor ihm stand und ihn anschrie. „Was solle der Mist! Es geht mich ja nichts an, dass James und du irgendwelche Probleme haben, aber lass Lily da raus! Räche dich anders an James. Es ist wirklich das erbärmlichste was du tun kannst, eine Beziehung zu zerstörten nur weil du Nachsitzen musstest. Das hat dir doch sonst auch nichts ausgemacht! Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich glaube das Blut unserer Familie kommt bei dir doch durch. Der Drang allen das Leben zu ruinieren, kommt sogar bei dir durch. Bei meinem Cousin Sirius, den ich immer so bewundert hatte, weil er sich gegen dieses Verhalten der Familie gewehrt hatte."

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt, Anda! Ich bin nicht wie meine Familie! Warum ich Lily dann küsse willst du sicher wissen. Nun ja. Ich glaube das kann sie dir genauso gut erzählen, doch sie scheint etwas eingeschüchtert zu sein. Ich liebe Lily!"„Sie ist die Freundin deines besten Freundes!"„Erstens. Er ist nicht mein bester Freund. Nicht mehr. Zweitens: Ich glaube kaum, dass Lily ihn noch liebt und Drittens: Es war erst ein Kuss!"

„Lily liebt ihn!"„Nein."Alle drehten sich zu Lily sie stand nun dicht neben Sirius. „Sirius hat mir die Augen geöffnet. James hat mich nur betrogen und belogen. Er hat sich kein bisschen geändert. Er ist immer noch derselbe."„Lily das meinst du nicht ernst."„Oh doch."Lily schlang die Hände um Sirius Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als Lily sich wieder von ihm löste und sich umdrehte sah sie in vor Schock geweitete haselnussbraune Augen.

James konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte Sirius geküsst. Dieser hinterhältige, verlogene Dreckskerl. James ballte die Hände Fäusten und holte aus. Mit voller Wucht schlug er Sirius ins Gesicht, welcher zurückstolperte. „Du! Du nennst dich Freund! Du bist nichts weiter als ein Haufen Dreck. Eine Ratte. Verlogen und gemein."

Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder gesammelt und baute sich nun bedrohlich vor James auf. „Ach ja! Komm POTTER. Du bist nicht besser. Jetzt verschwindet alle und lasst Lily und mich in Ruhe!"

„Es ist nicht meine Sache Lily. Aber Ich an deiner Stelle würde Sirius nicht glauben. Du kennst ihn. Du weißt wie viele Herzen er schon gebrochen hat. Du weißt wie vielen er schon gesagt hat: ‚Ich liebe dich'"Andromeda nahm Remus Hand und ging gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund, Peter und Ildikó zum Schloss.

Nur James rührte sich nicht. Er stand immer noch bebend vor Wut vor Sirius und Lily. Anscheinend rang er mich sich selbst. Wenn er Sirius wieder schlagen würde, würde er es bereuen, denn Sirius war ein eindeutig stärker. Doch Sirius den Sieg lassen. Das wollte er nicht.

James sah von Sirius zu Lily und wieder zurück. Einige Minuten ging das so bis James sich schließlich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte. Er drehte sich an Lily. „Du, ... du kleines, verlogenes ..." Er brach ab und begann zu lachen. Das Lachen klang jedoch nicht normal. Kein freudiges Lachen. Auch kein gehässiges Lachen. Es war eher das Lachen eines Verrückten.

„Weißt du was du getan hast, LILIAN?"Lily wisch ängstlich vor ihm zurück. Er hatte sie noch nie Lilian genannt. Er hatte auch noch nie so seltsam gelacht und noch nie so geredet. Er machte ihr einfach nur noch Angst.

„DU hattest Angst, dass ich dich nur benutze. DU hattest Angst, dass ich dich behandle wie die anderen. DU wolltest mir nicht glauben, dass ich dich liebe. Und DU dachtest ich spiele mit dir. Doch sieh doch mal! Die brave Lilian zeigt ihr wahres ich."Er trat einen Schritt zu ihr vor. „Ist dir klar worauf ich hinaus will? ICH habe dir vertraut. ICH dachte dass DU, MICH nie betrügen würdest. ICH dachte, dass DU mich wirklich liebst. ICH habe DIR mein Herz anvertraut. ICH habe alles an DICH gehängt. Und jetzt ... Jetzt hast DU ... Das Mädchen, dass Angst davor hatte, dass ICH nur mit ihr spiele ... Jetzt hast DU mit MIR gespielt. ‚James. Ich liebe dich!'"Er prustete laut und freudlos auf.

Er sammelte sich wieder und nun nahm auch seine Stimme wieder einen ernsten Ton an. Einen ZU ernsten Ton. „Ich werde eurem ‚Glück' nicht weiter im Wege stehen, doch merk dir eins Lilian ... du hasst mich innerlich zerstört. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich dir vertrauen könnte. Und jetzt .... Jetzt bin ich eigentlich nur noch eine leere Hülle. Denke immer daran ... du hast sozusagen einen Menschen auf dem gewissen. ..."James drehte sich um und schritt auf das Schloss zu.

„James! Halt!! Lily rannte ihm nach und wollte ihn am Arm nehmen, doch er wisch ihr aus. Noch ein Mal drehte er sich zu ihr und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Nein, Lil'. Ich wüsste nicht warum ich dir noch zu hören sollte. Rien ne va plus."Er drehte sich um und verschwand im Schloss ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen.


	12. Wo willst du hin?

An Jolriya, Sango und ina: Rien ne va plus heißt: Nichts geht mehr. Das sagt man bei Roulette. g

An Baitrey: g Lily hat auch eine andere Seite. :-)

An Lara-Lynx: Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen, was J.K.R. geschrieben hat. Halte mich steht's an das Buch. Einfach abwarten würde ich mal vorschlagen. :-)

An schluchz: Cooler Name und danke für die Review.

An Evanescence: Weiter lesen und raus finden.

An Witchcat20: Mein Sirius ist immer mal für Überraschungen gut.

An Brchen: Tut mit Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber habe zurzeit ziemlich stress und komme nicht mehr zum schreiben. Vielen Dank für deine liebe Review.

An yvi: Ich bin kein „Happy End"–Fan. Im Gegenteil. Ich finde ein Happy End ist zu voraussichtlich und ist immer dasselbe. Daher habe ich nicht aufgehört zu schreiben als die beiden zusammen kamen. Wäre ja ein klassisches Happy End gewesen.:-)

* * *

Wo willst du hin?

Lily konnte die Nacht nicht ruhig schlafen. Sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Hatte James sie nun betrogen? Wenn er sie betrogen hätte warum hatte er sich dann so aufgeregt. Wenn man jemanden betrogen hat ist es ja wohl klar, dass der andere Schluss machen würde.

Aber warum sollte Sirius lügen? Er hatte keinen Grund, dazu. Oder doch? Was lief da zwischen James und Sirius eigentlich? Sie hatten einen heftigen Streit, das wusste die gesamte Schule. Doch weshalb dieses Dreamteam auseinander gerissen wurde, dass wusste niemand.

Lily musste an James Worte denken. ‚Du hast mich innerlich zerstört. ... Du hast einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen ... Rien ne va plus ...' Nichts geht mehr ... sollte das bedeuten, dass sie es ich verscherzt hatte? Wenn Sirius also gelogen hatte, würde James ihr nie wieder verzeihen?

Warum hatte sie Sirius auch gleich geküsst? Sie hätte erst nachforschen müssen. Sie hätte erst die Wahrheit herausfinden müssen. Doch stattdessen hatte sie natürlich nichts Besseres im Kopf gehabt als knutschen.

Aber was dachte sie nur? Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, obwohl sie NOCH keinen Grund hatte. Erst einmal musste sie herausfinden was zwischen James und Maxine geschehen war.

Am Besten sofort. Lily stand leise auf, hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf, hob ihre Eule sanft von der Stange am Fenster und verlies den Schlafsaal. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und die Kerzen an den Wänden erloschen langsam. Lily zog ihren Zauberstab und zündete einige Kerzen um einen kleinen Tisch herum wieder an.

Sie zog Pergament und Feder hervor und begann zu schreiben.

_Hallo Maxine._

_Ich fasse mich kurz. Hattest du eine Affäre mit James Potter? Hast du mit ihm geschlafen als er noch mit Lily Evans zusammen war? Hat er dir einen Teddybär geschenkt? _

_Schicke deine Antwort sofort mit dieser Eule zurück._

_XXX_

Lily überlegte ob sie unterschreiben sollte. Besser nicht. Wenn Maxine ihren Namen sehen würde, würde sie alles natürlich abstreiten auch wenn alles der Wahrheit entsprach.

Lily band ihrer Eule den Brief ans Bein und trug sie zum Fenster. Anschließend zog sie ein weiteres Blatt hervor:

_Hallo James._

_Was heute passiert ist tut mir Leid._

_Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, James. Doch du hast mich belogen und betrogen. _

_Da kannst du mir keine Vorwürfe machen. Von wegen du würdest nicht mit mir spielen._

_Was ist z.B. mit Maxine Walden? _

_Sirius hat mir Bilder gezeigt auf denen ihr all das macht, was wir gemacht hatten._

_Ich will, dass du ein Mal ehrlich bist. Ich will dass du ein Mal deinen Mut zusammen nimmst und mir alles gestehst. Ich meine. Zu verlieren hast du nichts mehr. Wenn du etwas mit ihr hattest kannst du nichts mehr verlieren, schließlich hat es uns ja schon auseinander gerissen._

_Lily_

Sie las sich noch einmal alles durch und befand den Brief für in Ordnung. Sie faltete ihn, belegte ihn mit einem Zauber, sodass nur James ihn öffnen konnte und versah den Brief mit James Namen.

Leise schlich sie die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf und erreichte schließlich die Tür mit der Aufschrift:_ Jungen 7. Klasse_

Mit zittrigen Händen schob sie den Brief unter der Tür durch und rannte weg. Rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppen hinunter, denn sie hatte keine Lust James vor die Augen zu treten falls er aufgewacht war.

In Lilys Hecktick stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel.

Sie stürzte den Kopf voran auf die harten Treppenstufen. Sie schlug auf den kalten, unzerbrechlichen Stein und rollte weiter die Treppenstufen hinunter. Jeder Aufprall auf eine Treppenstufe verursachte Lily unglaubliche Schmerzen.

Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, fühlte nur noch den Schmerz in ihren Knochen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie bereits regungslos im Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Der Länge nach ausgestreckt mit totenbleichem Gesicht und panisch zitternd.

Etwas Warmes lief ihr über die Wange doch sie konnte es nicht weg wichen. Der Schock war noch zu groß. Sie konnte die Kraft nicht aufbringen um ihre Hand zu heben. Ein leises ‚Platsch' lies sie erahnen, dass die Flüssigkeit auf den Boden getropft war.

Unter großen Schmerzen drehte sie den Kopf und betrachtete den roten Bluttropfen. Blut. Lily hatte als kleines Kind Blut gemocht. Sie fand es hatte einen interessanten Geruch, Geschmack und vor allem die Farbe hatte ihr gefallen.

Lily war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, dass sie die Person die einige Treppenstufen über ihr stand gar nicht bemerkte.

James stand auf der Wendeltreppe und sah geschockt auf die am Boden liegende Person. Ihr Feuerrotes Haar stand wild ab und über ihr hübsches Gesicht floss Blut. Mit einem Sprung war James neben Lily die nicht aufsah. Sie starrte unverwandt die winzige Blutpfütze auf dem Boden an.

„Lily!" James kniete sich neben sie und bei dem Klang seiner Stimme reagierte sie endlich. Sie drehte stöhnend den Kopf und Blickte in seine haselnussbraunen Augen die sie besorgt musterten.

„James" Etwas in Lily sagte ihr, dass da etwas zwischen James und ihr war, doch innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie es vergessen. In dem Moment in dem sie die erste Stufe der Treppe verpasste. In dem Moment war James aus ihrem Kopf.

Doch nun, ... irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht so sehr an ihn hängen durfte. Was hatte sie denn nur bei den Jungenschlafsälen gemacht? Sie hatte etwas unter der Tür durchgeschoben.

Diese Information reichte aus um alles zurückzurufen. Der Brief. Sie wollte eine Antwort. Wo er schon einmal hier war würde er ja wohl auch antworten können. „Sag mir die Wahrheit!"James zuckte erschocken zurück. Dass sie so heftig reagieren würde hatte er nicht erwartet. „Was?"„Mein Brief! Hast du ihn gelesen? Der Brief den ich unter der Tür durch geschoben hatte. Der Brief der über unsere Zukunft bestimmen wird. Der Brief der ..."„Ja, ich hab ihn gelesen. Aber Lily! Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Du musst in den Krankenflügel."„Hast du etwa doch Angst vor der Wahrheit!?"„Lily, ..."„Ich wusste du würdest wieder einen Rückzieher machen."„Lily,..."„Ich wusste, dass du nicht den Mut hast es mir zu sagen. ..."„Lily! Warum sollte ich einen Rückzieher machen? Warum sollte ich lügen?" „Um mich zurück zuhaben."„Wer sagt, dass ich dich noch will?"

Lily konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Das konnte nichts ein. James Potter war doch in sie verknallt seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. „Was hast du gesagt?"Sie musste sich einfach vergewissern. Sie wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. „Fangen wir von Vorne an. Nein ich hatte nichts mit dieser Maxine. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wer das ist."„Aber die Bilder, ..." „Waren manipuliert."ER lachte freudlos auf. „Einer der einfachsten Tricks. Sirius beherrscht den Zauber im Schlaf. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass 1. Ich auf den Bildern genau dasselbe anhatte, wie bei dir. 2. Maxine dieselben Kleider hat wie du. Und 3. auf dem Teddy stand: ‚LE, I love you.'?"

Lily ging die Bilder im Kopf durch. Verdammt er hatte recht! „Sirius!" Lily ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Dieser miese, verlogene ..." James schüttelte den Kopf. "Sirius mache ich keine Vorwürfe mehr." „Was?"„Mir war klar, dass er sauer war und dass er sich dafür natürlich rächen würde. Zugegeben ... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dich mit reinzieht. Doch als Leela zu mir kam und mir berichtet hatte was Sirius gerade tat, dachte ich nur ... ‚Zum Glück ist Lily vorsichtig. Zum Glück wird Lily erst die Fakten überprüfen und Sirius auf die Schliche kommen."Er grinste sie gekünstelt freundlich an. „Meine Hoffnungen, dass wenigstens du nicht Sirius Charme verfallen würdest sind damit ja wohl dahin. Sirius mache ich wie gesagt keine Vorwürfe. Er ist nun mal so. Schon tausende Freundinnen hat er mir ausgespannt, doch ich muss sagen ... bei dir hat es mich hart getroffen. Sirius ist wie ein Bruder für mich. .... Ich will ihn nicht wegen DIR verlieren. Nicht wegen Dir."

„Aber du .... Du liebst mich."James lachte spöttisch. „Hör zu Lily! Ich will dich nicht zurück! Ich brauche dich nicht! Ich kann darauf verzichten ein weiteres Mal von dir hinters Licht geführt zu werden. Mit mir hast du es dir verscherzt. Deine Spielchen kannst du vielleicht mit anderen Typen spielen, doch nicht mit mir."

Lily sah ihn ungläubig mit dem kopf schüttelnd an. Das war doch alles nur ein dummer Streich. Ein furchtbar schlechter Scherz. Eben ein Marauder Streich. Doch wo blieb die Enthüllung. Vielleicht bei drei... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... nichts geschah. Lily verspürte ein kratzen und kribbeln in den Augenwinkeln und der Kehle. „Nein, ..." Ihre Stimme klang nicht nach ihr. Es war ein hohes, heißeres Piepsen

„Vergiss es Lily. Du bist für mich gestorben. Finde dich damit ab!"Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieg die Treppen empor. „James! Warte. Wo willst du hin!?"Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht. Doch eins weiß ich genau. Ich will weg von dir!"Er sprang die Treppen hinauf und knallte die Tür heftig hinter sich zu. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Lily sich sehnlicher gewünscht, sich mitten in einem Traum zu befinden.

Doch wenn man Träumen wollte, war es natürlich Realität. Manche mögen sagen, dass Leben sei ein einziger Traum. Doch wenn dem so wäre, wäre dies ein Alptraum. Ein entsetzlicher Alptraum aus dem man aufwachen will, es jedoch nicht kann. Nicht die Willensstärke dazu besitzt. Sie musste sich damit abfinden. James war weck. Er würde nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkehren. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie begann unwillkürlich zu schluchzen.

In zwei Tagen würde das Schuljahr enden. In zwei Tagen würde die Schule generell enden. Sie würden alle ein neues Leben beginnen. Lily würde ein einsames Leben der Verzweiflung, Wut und Trauer beginnen. Tränen kullerten ihr nun sanft über die Wange.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte. Nichts anderes mehr. Sie weinte sich den Kummer aus der Seele. Sie hoffte alle Gefühle mit den Tränen aus ihrem Körper verbannen zu können.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster lies sie hochschrecken. Ihre Eule flatterte unruhig vor dem nächsten Fenster hin und her und hämmerte immer wieder mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Lily sprang auf und lies sie hinein. Vielleicht ... vielleicht wollte er sich entschuldigen. Vielleicht gestand er ihr in dem Brief, dass alle eben gefallenen Worte nur ein Witz gewesen waren.

Hoffnungsvoll band sie dem Vogel den Brief vom Bein ab und entfaltete ihn.

_Nein. Ich hatte nie etwas mit James Potter. Nicht bevor er mit Lily Evans zusammen war und nicht während er mit ihr zusammen war._

_Ich will nicht von ihm benutzt werden. Lily Evans ist so einfältig, dass sie denkt er würde sie lieben. Er liebt niemanden. Er kennt dieses Wort doch nicht mal._

_Maxine_

Lily zerknüllte das Pergament voller Wut. „Ich bin einfältig? ..."Lily hielt den Zettel an eine der Kerzen und betrachtete ihn wie er rot aufflammte und sich unter der Hitze krümmte bevor er schließlich zu Asche zerfiel. Sie fing die Asche mit en Händen af und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin einfältig. Doch das Wort Liebe ... Das kennt er. Das ist das einzige was ich ihm glaube. Er hat mich wirklich geliebt. Und ich habe es zerstört."Sie blies die schwarz-graue Asche von ihrer Handfläche und besah sich nun ihre rote Hand. ‚Wo willst du hin' ‚Ich weiß es nicht. Doch eins weiß ich genau. Ich will weg von dir!'

„Super Lily. Toll gemacht."Sie wischte sich de Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schritt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu. Er wollte weg von ihr. Doch so schnell würde sie ihn nicht aufgeben. Wenigstens die zwei letzten Tage würde sie noch um ihn kämpfen. Das war ihre letzte Chance.


	13. Good Bye!

An Siria: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

An MyLoveIsYourLove: Abwarten. Kommt aber nur noch dieses Chap. Danach ist Schluss mit der FF.

An Lara-Lynx: Sonst was? :-)

An Kathleen: Das mit dem „weck"war wahrscheinlich ein Tippfehler und den hat mein Computer dann in „weck"umgewandelt statt „weg". Aber danke für deine Review.

An Sango: Ich denke auch, dass Lily es verdient hat. Ich an James stelle würde ihr nie wieder verzeihen.

An Witchcat20: Warum sollte nur James sich so viel mühe machen. Kann Mademoiselle genauso gut. :-)

An ina: Du weißt, dass es ein Happy End geben MUSS. Schließlich halte ich mich an JKR und ihre Bücher. Aber wenn es nach mir ginge würde es gaaaanz anders enden. :-)

* * *

Good Bye!

Ein weiterer für Lily qualvoller Tag brach an, denn James hatte sich bis jetzt an seine Worte gehalten. Er ignorierte sie geflissentlich, während er mit Sirius, dem Verursacher, besser den je auskam. Das beunruhigende war, dass sie morgen in den Hogwartsexpress steigen würden um nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Das bedeutete, dass Lily James nie wieder sehen würde.

Voller Wut betrachtete Lily den Rücken des Verräters Sirius. Wie er da saß. Selbstsicher, arrogant,... Sie hasste ihn. Hasste ihn mehr als alles andere. Er hatte sie in eine Gesichte mit hinein gezogen, mit der sie nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Und nun war sie im Prinzip die einzige die zu Schaden gekommen war. Das war doch nicht fair. Immerhin hatte sie niemanden etwas getan!

Noch immer kam es ihr so vor, als sei sie in einem schlechten Film. Warum eigentlich sie?! Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich nicht gut mit ihr. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause. In ihr zuhause in dem sie Ruhe vor allem haben würde. Dort würde bestimmt auch dieser Alptraum aufhören.

Doch bevor sie gehen würde, würde sie jemandem noch ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. Gleich nach der Stunde am besten. Und das tat sie.

Direkt nach der Stund fing sie Sirius ab. „Hallo Black."Er sah sie schief an. „Prongs geh schon einmal vor. Das kann dauern."James tat wie ihm geheißen und schlenderte davon. „Was'n los Lil'?"„Lass uns reden."„Tun wir doch schon."„Du weißt was ich meine!"Lily hatte eine schlagfertige Antwort erwartet, doch stattdessen seufzte er und mied ihren Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, Lily."Er sah ihr erwartungsvoll in die Augen. „Denkst du das genügt mir? Denkst du ich gebe mich mit einem: ‚Es tut mir Leid, Lily' zufrieden? Da kann ich nur lachen. Sirius! Die letzten Tage kamen mir vor wie tausend, qualvolle Jahre. Jahre voll Einsamkeit und Hass! Voll Hass auf dich. Du wolltest es James heimzahlen! Doch er scheint nicht wirklich zu Schaden gekommen sein! Die Einzige die zu Schaden gekommen ist bin ich! Ich! Obwohl ich nichts mit euern Streitereien zu tun hatte! Du bist so erbärmlich, Black!"

„Lily, ... Bitte. Ich sehe meine Fehler ein. Komm schon, Lil'! Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich. Meine kleine liebe Schwester die ich nie hatte. ..."„Und die du nie haben wirst! Für mich bist du ein Nichtsnutz! Du bist einfach nur ..."„Lily. Ich weiß es war Falsch. Ich dachte aber nicht, dass James so reagieren würde." „Hör besser auf zu denken."„Ich wusste nicht dass er so überreagieren würde. Immerhin kennt er mich. Doch in seinen Augen hast du die Schuld. Ich denke eigentlich er hat etwas Recht, ..." Lily klappte der Mund auf. „Wie bitte?!"„Du hättest mich nicht noch einmal küssen sollen, als alle da waren. Wäre es bei dem einem Kuss von mir geblieben wäre nie etwas passiert. Sorry Lily. Aber du bist eigentlich Schul..."_KLATSCH. _

Die weiche, schöne Hand von Lily traf äußerst unsanft auf Sirius Wange. Nun stand er da. Mit geschlossenen Augen und den Kopf leicht gedreht. Doch er sammelte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder. „Lily. Es tu..."_KLATSCH _„Sei Still!!"„Lily. Bitte. Es tut mir doch Leid. Ich ..."_KLATSCH _„Ich würde alles tun um ..."Lily holte aus doch diesmal reagierte er rechtzeitig. Gelassen hielt er ihre Hände fest. „Ich würde alles tun um euch wieder zusammen zubringen. Ich mag dich Lily. Wie gesagt. Du bist für mich wie eine Schwester. Und James ist mein bester Freund. Ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens damit begangen. Und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ihr wieder vereint seid. Das schwöre ich dir Lily. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte verzeih mir. Du kannst mich auch weiter schlagen wenn dir das hilft. Ich will nur, dass du mir verzeihst. Bitte Lily."

Wie er da stand. Etwas zu ihr heruntergebeugt, die fast schwarzen Hundeaugen mit einem bettelndem Blick auf sie gerichtet. Er lies ihre Handgelenke los, doch wandte er den Blick nicht von ihr. Lily Blick ruhte nun auf seiner Wange. Diese hatte ein dunkles rot angenommen und ein weißer Handabdruck war zu erkennen. Wie oft hatte sie zugeschlagen? Zu oft für ihren Geschmack. Einmal hätte genügt.

Lilys Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit. Seit Lily mit James zusammen gewesen war hatte Sirius sich wirklich um sie gesorgt. Er hatte sie verteidigt wenn jemand ihr dumme Bemerkungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er hatte sie auch oft vor James gewarnt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie James noch nicht zu früh vertrauen durfte.

Wenn er ihr das nicht gesagt hätte wäre sie nun innerlich zerstört. Sie wäre nur noch ein Häufchen elend. Nicht mehr.

Er hatte Recht. Ohne ihn wäre Lily aufgeschmissen gewesen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und ihre Kehle begann zu brennen. „Du bist auch wie ein großer Bruder für mich!"Schluchzend fiel sie ihm in die Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Helf mir Sirius! Ich brauche James.!"„Wie gesagt, Lil'. Ich werde nicht eher Ruhen, bis ihr zusammen seid. Das schwöre ich dir."

Der nächste Tag kam viel zu schnell. Gepackt hatten sie alle am voherigem Abend. Das Festessen war natürlich nicht Ereignislos verlaufen. Die Maruders mussten natürlich an ihrem letztem Tag an Hogwarts einen Streich spielen.

Lily wollte beim Frühstück nichts essen und auch die anderen schienen nicht so glücklich zu sein die Schule zu verlassen. Alle stocherten lustlos in ihrem Essen rum und tauchten lieber in den letzten Minuten noch einmal Adressen aus.

„Ich will nicht zurück. Ich will nicht nach Hause."Andromeda war käsebleich und starrte in ihren Kürbissaft. „Keine Sorge Anda. Ich hol dich in ein, zwei Wochen da raus."Sirius schien als einziger gut gelaunt zu sein. Fröhlich schaufelte er sich das Frühstück in den Mund.

„Ich will auch nicht weg. Wer weiß wann wir uns wieder sehen?" „Ich bleib auf jeden Fall mit dir in Kontakt, Lily!"Ildikó drückte sie freundschaftlich und legte ihren Kopf auf Lilys Schulter. Lily lächelte Ildikó glücklich an, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen bevor sie was sagen konnte. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich so beruflich machen?"„Auror."Kam es von James und Sirius unisono. „Das war klar."Remus grinste. „Ich wollte Heilerin im St. Mungo werden."Leela strahlte in die Runde. Das sieht ihr ähnlich, dachte Lily. Sie hatte sich immer sehr für Medizin interessiert. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit gab wuselte sie um Miss Lolly herum um etwas zu lernen.

„Und du Lily?"„Oh,... ich weiß noch nichts. Was machst du Remus." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wo ich genommen werde."

Während sich ihre Freunde noch unterhielten sprach Lily James an. „Kann ich dich mal sprechen? Alleine?"„Wenn es ein muss."Sie verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle, wobei sie von Blicken verfolgt wurden. In der Eingangshalle wandte sich Lily an James.

„James. Ich weiß. Du liebst mich nicht mehr. ..."„Jap."„Und du willst mich nicht mehr."„Genau."„Und du hasst mich." „Kommt hin."„Aber ich hoffe wir könnten das letzte streichen."„Hä?"„Ich sehe ein, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Ich sehe ein, dass du mich nicht mehr willst. Aber ich will dich um eines bitten. Hasse mich nicht James."

Er lachte spöttisch auf, wobei er kopfschüttelnd wegsah. „Ich verlange nicht, dass wir ein Paar werden. Aber Freunde. Das würde mir genügen. Einfach nur um Kontakt mit dir zu haben."James schüttelte den Kopf. „Sirius hast du es auch verziehen. Warum nicht mir? Warum gibst du mir keine Chance mehr?"

„Weil ich es von Sirius gewohnt bin. Aber dir hätte ich das nie zugetraut."„Nur Freunde, James! Nichts weiter!"James sah sie kurz und eindringlich an, dann holte er etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Schreib deine Adresse und von mir aus Telefon Nummer darauf. Ich melde mich."Er hielt ihr Feder und Papier hin, welches Lily ergriff und sofort zu schreiben begann.

Zögernd gab sie es ihm wieder, nachdem sie Adresse und Telefon Nummer darauf geschrieben hatte. „Du meldest dich wirklich?"„Ja. Ich denke ..."„Würde ich lassen..."„Was?"„Nichts."„Ich denke Freunde ist OK."

Er steckte ihr die Hand entgegen und Lily schlug ein. „Danke, James. Dich als Freund zu haben genügt mir voll und ganz."„Also, .... Fangen wir nun von Vorne an. Wir vergessen die letzten Monate. Gestern herrschte noch „Krieg"zwischen uns doch nun dachten wir jetzt, da wir erwachsen sind könnten wir auch Freunde sein. OK?" „Liebend gerne."

Als Lily und ihre Freunde 20 Minuten später auf die Kutschen vor dem Schloss zuschritten herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Bevor Lily in die Kutsche einstieg drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal um. Leb wohl Hogwarts, dachte Lily.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl die Schule für immer zu verlassen. Nie wieder zurück zukehren. Doch irgendwann würde bestimmt ihr Kind diese Schule besuchen und genauso an der Schule hängen wie sie.

Sie sah Hogwarts nach bis die Kutschen um eine Kurve bogen und die letzten Türme ihrer ehemaligen Schule langsam verschwanden. Jetzt, .... Jetzt würde das wirkliche Leben erst beginnen. Nun würden sie sich alle mit der realen Welt abfinden müssen. Mit all den trurigen Dingen im Leben. Ein neues Leben begann nun für sie.

* * *

_**So Leute. Das war es. Bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Ich hoffe meine 1. FF hat euch gefallen. **_

_**Nächstes Thema. Ich dachte ich mache eine Umfrage sozusagen. **_

_**Ich habe keine Ahnung was für ne FF ich als nächstes schreiben soll. Zur Auswahl stehen:**_

_**Fortsetzung von „Hogwarts Lovestory"**_

_**Das Leben in Hogwarts aus Lilys Sicht (oder aus James Sicht)**_

_**Das Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts aus Lilys Sicht. (oder aus James Sicht) **_

_**Eine FF über Harrys 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. **_

_**Also,... könnte ihr mir in einer Review sagen was ich schreiben soll. Bitte! Sonst liefere ich euch wohlmöglich das was ihr überhaupt nicht woltet.**_

_**Wenn ihr für 3 oder 2 seid dann schreibt bitte dazu ob ich es aus Lilys oder James Sicht schreiben soll.**_

_**Also, schön Review abgeben mit eurer Stimme. **_


	14. Epilog

_**Ok Leute.**_

_**Eure Reviews kamen ziemlich schnell. :-)**_

_**Ich habe mich jetzt entschieden. Da bis jetzt alle die reviewt haben für die Fortsetzung von Hogwarts Lovestory waren habe ich mit dieser schon begonnen. Bis jetzt steht nur das Vorwort online. Der Titel der neuen FF ist: „La vida después"**_

_**Ich hoffe ihr lest die Fortsetzung.**_


End file.
